Sex, Alcool & Rock'n'Roll
by Melkaw
Summary: HPDM  Que se passe til réellement dans un internat pour garçons quand ceux ci forment un groupe de rock en vogue ? Enfin surtout chez les groupies du lycée d'a coté RWBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Camille :** Notre première fiction les gens, soyez sympa !!

**Mélissa**: Ouais!! De toute façon ça Rock

Cheers !

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : 

Poudlard était un immense lycée pour garçons, situé en Angleterre dans la banlieue Londonienne où tous les élèves étaient internes, certains se connaissaient depuis le collège déjà, d'autres ont apprit à faire connaissance en cours d'année. Mais l'amitié s'était surtout forgée entre les élèves qui dormaient dans la même chambre, à l'internat.

Réputé pour ses options qui sortent de l'ordinaire, Poudlard ouvrait ses portes aux sportifs, intellectuels, et artistes.

Entrer dans ce lycée ne voulait pas forcement dire que tous les élèves inscrits étaient des génies, au contraire, souvent accepter pour leur don artistique ou leur facilité sportive, ils n'étaient pas tous intelligents, loin de là.

Comme Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley par exemple. Ces derniers sont inscrits dans cet internat pour leur faculté à jouer magnifiquement d'un instrument. Ce talent était leur bénédiction.

C'était un lycée assez banal en apparence, délabré et plutôt vieux mais finalement, on s'y sentait bien. Il était composé de trois bâtiments très distinct.

Le premier, le bâtiment 1, était réservé aux littéraires et aux artistes. Sa façade était peinte par des élèves, et chaque années, les trois meilleurs élèves d'option art plastique pouvaient peindre ce que bon leur semblaient sur le mur.

Le deuxième bâtiment était celui des sciences, avec les labos et tous le matos scientifique. Ce dernier n'était pas très beau extérieurement, recouvert d'une simple peinture grise, mais l'intérieur était très récent et c'était le seul bâtiment qui avait été rénové depuis l'ouverture de ce lycée.

Pour finir, le troisième bâtiment était lui, pour les mathématiques. En effet, c'était le bâtiment le plus générale, car même les artistes et les littéraires y allaient, ne serait-ce que pour avoir accès à l'immense salle d'informatique, avec des ordinateurs connectés à internet pour leurs recherches personnelles et scolaires.

Poudlard avait aussi un CDI, ou était entreposé tous les livres possible et imaginable pour les intellectuels. Mais la fierté de ce lycée résidait dans le gymnase : trois étages composés de salles toutes spécifiques, tels que la salle de musculation, la salle de volley-ball et la salle de basket.

Ce gymnase avait aussi une piscine en sous-sol, une piscine très demandée car même les élèves des lycées voisins venaient pour y nager.

Pour finir, le bon coté du lycée était la cours extérieurs, avec les statues crées par les artistes, les bancs ou les intellectuels s'y allongeaient pour lire le dernier bouquins sortit, le nouveau terrain de Beach volley installés spécialement pour les volleyeurs pour qu'ils s'y entrainent et gagnent, comme chaque années, la coupe d'Angleterre des juniors, et tout un tas de jardins un peu disposés n'importe où, tout autours du lycée, où les autres élèves s'y prélassaient avant ou après leur cours.

Tous les garçons de Poudlard avaient un style bien à eux, pas seulement à cause de leurs options, au contraire, on y trouve des futurs sculpteurs en vieux jogging remonté aux mollets, ou encore un intello avec un baggy trois fois trop grand pour lui ou encore des sportifs en jean super fashion...

Bien entendu, il était rare de trouver un musicien habillé style paysan, certaines chose n'arriveront jamais, même à Poudlard !!

L'internat, lui, était situé à l'extérieur du lycée. Pas à dix kilomètres non plus, mais un peu en retrait. Le côté chiant de l'internat était qu'il n'était pas ouvert H24, a cause des filles de l'école d'en face qui essayait souvent de forcer les portes pour venir chercher les garçons dans leur chambre.

Du coup, tous les matins, et tous les soirs, les garçons devait se rendre devant la porte de sortie de Poudlard, attendre qu'on les ouvre, traverser les 150 mètres qui les séparent de l'autre porte, sans se faire agresser par les filles complètement cinglées et pouvoir enfin se détendre. Et ce, deux ou quatre fois par jour...

Bien sur, il est arrivé au début de la mise en place de ce système que des garçons se soit retrouvés coincés pendant toute une matinée ou toute une après midi dans l'internat, d'ailleurs personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'y était passé pendant ce lapse de temps, mais depuis, des choses étranges ce passent entre les garçons de temps en temps...

Cet internat est composé de trois dortoirs, trois dortoirs délimités par trois grandes pièces. Il y a aussi deux grandes salles, dont une pour tout les internes, des trois dortoirs, il s'agit d'une salle de détente, ou se trouve notamment une bibliothèque pour les intellos, un baby foot et un billard, pour les footeux et les autres, et un juke box aménagé, pour que les musiciens puissent y mettre eux même leur compos en mp3 et faire profiter tout le monde de leur 'don'.

L'autre salle est la cafeteria, là ou les élève mangent le soir avant d'aller dormir. Pour répartir les jeunes dans le dortoir, c'est par la volonté elle même du lycéen.

Le dortoir 1 est plutôt axé sur le sport, s'y trouve notamment l'équipe de volley et les judokas, le dortoir 3 est lui, plutôt pour les intellos, les 'incompris'.

Mais le dortoir 2 est un peu différent, en effet il y a un peu de tout. Certes, il y a aussi des artistes dans le dortoir 1 ou des sportifs dans le 3 mais ce n'est qu'une infime partie. Le dortoir 2 est le plus ouvert à tous.

Chaque dortoir à son chef, le plus souvent un élève de Terminal, et il ne reste donc qu'une année, mais il est arrivé une ou deux fois qu'un élève soit élu dès sa Seconde, et qu'il reste donc chef durant ses trois années de lycée.

Les chefs n'ont pas vraiment d'avantages, ils ne sont pas favorisés ou encore aduler, ils ont droit a deux desserts le midi et ils ont aussi une carte téléphonique illimité utilisable sur une seule cabine téléphonique de l'internat.

Le bâtiment de l'internat est très grand, quand on entre à l'intérieur, on tombe sur un petit hall recouvert de photos de fin d'année des élèves de l'internat, deux murs en sont déjà recouverts et un autre a moitié.

Ce hall donne sur trois couloirs, le premier sur la gauche mène directement à l'administration. Celui à droite donne sur la salle détente ainsi que sur le self.

Celui en face de l'entrée est plus long et débouche sur un autre hall, plus grand, qui lui même conduit aux trois dortoirs.

Le dortoir 1 est tout droit, on y accède en montant quelques petites marches puis encore un couloir, les chambres sont de part et d'autre du couloir.

Le dortoir 3 est sur la droite, on s'y rend en descendant quelques marches, les chambres sont aussi de part et d'autre du couloir.

Le dortoir 2 est lui, un peu plus loin, il faut traverser un couloir un peu plus long pour y accéder. Les chambres sont derrières les dortoirs 1 et 3, par manque de place, toutes les chambres sont concentrées sur la largeur et non sur la longueur contrairement aux autres dortoirs, mais les élèves du dortoir 2 mettent cette différence à leur avantage, en organisant des missions tels que des grosses batailles de mousse à raser, ou encore des missions pour emmerder le dortoir 1 et 3.

Cet internat est très vivant, car les lycéens ont eux même fait la décoration, depuis que Poudlard existent, les élèves ont toujours décorés et rénovés eux même l'internat.

Le dortoir 2 à aussi une pièce secrète, mais elle n'existe pas aux yeux de l'administration car se sont les élèves eux même qui l'ont crée, c'est le 'secret' du dortoir.

Depuis 2 ans, cette pièce est aménagé en mini studio d'enregistrement/salle de répète, sous la demande d'un élève nommé Harry, tout le monde avait voté Pour, car la pièce serait resté inutilisé sinon...

Bien sur il se passe bien d'autre chose dans cette pièce, mais son but premier est quand même de jouer de la musique. Cette salle fut nommée « la salle sur demande ».

Harry Potter entrait en terminale L option musique. Il était rentré à l'internat parce que le lycée était vraiment loin de sa maison d'accueil.

En effet, Harry avait perdu ses parents lors d'un braquage qui a mal tourné, ses parents étaient rentrés dans cette banque pour ouvrir un nouveau compte pour leur enfant qui allait avoir cinq ans, mais tout juste après sa création, Harry perdait un père et une mère.

Depuis, il vit chez son oncle et sa tante dans un coin paumé de Cambridge, et comme il n'y a rien à faire dans cette ville, il sauta sur la première occasion qui s'offrais à lui, et s'en alla sur un coup de tête pour Londres, sans en parler à sa tante, et encore moins à son oncle.

Il y avait de quoi Harry les détestait, et comme il jouait de la guitare comme personne, il se retrouva à Poudlard.

Harry était pas très grand, tout juste 1m70. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille mais très sexy. Il avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude, et c'est ce qui faisait son plus grand charme, quand on regardait plus intensément le regard d'Harry, on y voyait plus ou moins la transparence et la profondeur de son vert. Sa bouche et son nez n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel. Il avait une cicatrice très fine sur la joue gauche, un trait fin et horizontal, qui se rapprochait de son œil droit.

Mais cela le rendait unique, et finalement, il portait très bien sa cicatrice. 'Blessure de guerre' qu'il l'appelait. Harry ne s'habillait pas à la pointe de la mode, mais il faisait toujours son maximum pour ne pas passer pour un loser. Il portait le plus souvent un jean Levi's très simple, plutôt d'un bleu foncé mais usé par le temps.

Un T-shirt personnalisé qu'il avait trouvé en France et toujours aux pieds ses Converse bleu. Le tout lui allait très bien, un style simple mais bien à lui.

En entrant en seconde option musique, Harry fit la rencontre de Ron. Les deux garçons s'étaient tout de suite bien entendue, ils avaient le même âge, les mêmes gouts et surtout la même passion: la musique. Et depuis le premier jour ils ne se quittaient plus.

Quand Harry tomba en faisant du skate, Ron fut le premier à le secourir l'accompagnant a l'infirmerie, il faut dire qu'Harry est un abonné aux chutes, depuis qu'il pratique le skate et tous les autres sports de glisse, il en a connu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais c'était la première fois pour lui qu'il tombait sur la figure, cette chute lui laissa une cicatrice, très nette et très jolie, sur la joue, la justement nommée 'Blessure de guerre '.

Bien que cette balafre lui valut longtemps des remarques tel que : 'Potter le Boulet', tout le monde s'y était habitué.

Comment cette chute est-elle arrivée ? C'est simple, Harry voulait se la péter devant les filles du lycée d'à coté, en voulant sauter un simple trottoir, et, il se prit les pieds dans son jean et se crouta tête la première sur le rebord du trottoir, la joue en première ligne. Depuis il avait arrêté de faire le malin devant les filles, seulement devant ses potes du bahut.

Ron, lui, jouait de la batterie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait dit à Harry qu'il avait commencé à jouer pour impressionner les filles, car elles trouvaient que les batteurs étaient 'trop sex', mais il y prit de plus en plus de plaisir et maintenant, sa batterie était la chose auquel il tenait le plus.

D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui eut l'idée en premier de monter un groupe de rock avec Harry. Tout deux excellait dans l'art de jouer de leurs intrus, et pour se faire un style, Ron, qui était roux de cheveux, avait décidé de se laisser pousser un peu les cheveux, pour pouvoir les secouer en concert, cela plaisait aux groupies, qu'il avait entendu dire à la télé.

Mais les choses avaient changées lorsque Ron rencontra Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier était grand et mince, sa couleur de peau était noir chocolat au lait kinder, ses yeux de la même couleur, c'était un garçon charmant, bien mignonnet, vicieux sur les bords, mais c'est cette partie de sa personnalité qui plut à Ron.

Blaise a toujours su qu'il était gay, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit a Ron, mais ce dernier eu quelques résistances sur le fait, de faire son coming out, et il mit un certain temps avant de sortir de son placard. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait fait son choix, Ron était un autre homme, si on peut le définir en homme, et il en était heureux.

Quand il annonça la nouvelle à Harry, Ron était au bord des larmes, ayant peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Mais Harry réagit très bien, et au contraire, lui annonça qu'il avait, lui aussi un penchant pour la gente masculine, comme quoi, ils étaient vraiment frères de cœur.

Ce fut l'un des moments les plus forts de leur amitié, et ce fut alors la première fois que Ron exprima son amitié envers Harry en l'enlaçant très fort, comme pour se prouver à lui même qu'il ne rêvait pas, et qu'Harry était bel et bien présent.

Apres avoir passé deux années consécutives dans la même chambre, Ron laissa Harry seul pour rejoindre son amant en dernière année.

Blaise était lui aussi inscrit au cours de musique, mais en option légère contrairement a son mec et son ami. Harry lui proposa alors de devenir la deuxième guitare du groupe, sachant qu'il était le seul des trois à chanter a peu près écoutablement, et Blaise accepta immédiatement, d'ailleurs il se débrouillait plutôt bien avec une guitare, moins bien qu'Harry, mais il savait se défendre.

Cette année allait changer pour Harry, les soirées sans Ron, des soirées sans son meilleur pote. Quand il prit conscience de ce fait, une peur s'empara de lui : était-il amoureux de son meilleur ami? Non, surement pas !

Il était juste un peu jaloux de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Blaise, lui aussi voulait une personne rien que pour lui. Mais en attendant, il avait une chambre double pour lui tout seul, et comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dimanche 2 octobre 20h30**

Harry arrivait en salle de répétitions avec une demi-heure de retard. Tout le groupe était déjà présent et prêts à commencer. Blaise avait prit place devant, sa guitare branché à son ampli Marshall.

Ron était assit derrière sa batterie, Seamus était assit, sa basse sur ses genoux, en train de faire les derniers réglages, le micro devant sa bouche.

Neville, quant à lui, était leur manager, il ne servait à rien car il n'était pas vraiment doué pour la musique, mais il voulait assister aux répétitions car le professeur Snape venait souvent leur faire une petite visite, et comme Neville était secrètement amoureux du magnifique et ténébreux professeur de musique, il voulait le voir, donc il s'incrustait à toutes les répétitions. Ce qui était plutôt choquant venant d'un garçon aussi timide, renfermé et coincé du cul que lui.

-Putain Harry tu foires !!! Tu sais que sans toi on n'y arrive pas, l'engueula Ron

-Nan, arrêtes de mentir tu me flattes !! En plus, il y a déjà Blaise à la gratte donc ca va…dis Harry

-Hum…ouais je sais, mais bon t'es au peu notre sauveur Harry. Moi j'suis que la deuxième guitare quoi, celle qui est là pour faire jolie sur les photos!! S'exclama Blaise

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça…bouda Harry

-Aller fait toi pas prié. En concert tu nous as sauvé la mise plusieurs fois, ajouta Seamus qui prit sa basse dans ses bras.

Soudain, dans un grand fracas, le professeur Snape entra dans la salle, faisant sursauter Ron et Seamus. Severus Snape était leur professeur de musique, l'un des professeurs les plus craint et les plus sex de tout Poudlard.

Son visage dur sombre, ne laissant pas passer la moindre expression, les cheveux noir ébène, une musculature fine, un maintien impeccable lui donnait tout son charme.

Aussi, Severus était l'homme qui faisait le plus fantasmé les adolescents du lycée. D'un pas sur et déterminé, bousculant au passage Blaise, il se posta en face du groupe et fixa Neville.

Snape avait une préférence pour les jeunes hommes fragiles facile a dominer, et c'est ce qu'était Neville.

-Pourquoi explose t-il toujours la porte quand il entre dans une salle ? Chuchota Seamus

-J'en sais trop rien… répondit Ron

Elevant la voix, le professeur rompit le silence:

-Dans deux semaines se déroulera un concours de musique, et votre groupe…, à mon plus grand désarroi est sélectionné pour représenter notre 'merveilleux' lycée.

-Yeaaaaah ! crièrent-ils tous en cœur

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, ajouta Snape

-Comment ca ? demanda Harry

-Monsieur Potter…vous ai-je permis de parler? Siffla Snape

-…

-Bien… JE veux gagner ce concours. Et je ne vous laisserais PAS perdre… C'est pour cette raison que durant la totalité des répétitions, du matin jusqu'à la nuit, dès que vous avait une heure de trou, et ce, jusqu'au soir même du spectacle, je veux vous voir ici, travailler d'arrache pieds pour essayer, éventuellement, de créer une mélodie, voir une chanson, ne serait-ce qu'une intro...

Pour mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté, pour que cette victoire soit mienne, enfin, notre. Des changements vont se faire au sein même du groupe, enchaina Severus de sa voix saccadée et trainante.

-Nan mais t... Vous mentez la! s'écria Ron.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Weasley, vous n'êtes pas concerné par ses changements, dis Snape tout en regardant Harry.

-Non, pas Harry! C'est notre leader... Le viré serait comme nous ôter la victoire, lâcha Seamus

-Monsieur Finnigan… Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, et je ne vais pas non plus passer par quatre chemins, soupira Snape tout en souriant sadiquement.

-Oh mon dieu Snape sait sourit… c'est affreux… j'ai envie de vomir, souffla Ron a Blaise tout en lui attrapant fermement la main.

-Finnigan…Vous chantez mal…et ce que je vais dire est un euphémisme, vraiment…Vous chantez aussi bien que mon grand père qui fume comme un pompier, vous n'avez aucun rythme, vous cassez la mélodie que votre très cher ami Potter a eu tant de mal a écrire et je ne vous parle même pas du son de votre basse... Avez vous apprit à faire les réglages de bases ou pas ?!

Seamus baissa la tête, dépité et au bord des larmes.

-Oh! Désolé je vous ai vexé, balança Snape pas du tout désolé pour le pauvre Seamus, juste ravi d'avoir fait son petit effet.

-Mais c'est injuste, pesta Harry

-Vous ne savez justement pas ce qui est juste ou ce qui ne l'est pas! JE veux et je vais gagner ce concours, c'est ma réputation qui est en jeu. Ce n'est pas pour un vulgaire amour propre d'adolescent que je vais tout gâcher, siffla Snape.

-Si Seam' ne participe pas au concours, alors j'abandonne aussi, rappliqua Harry.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Ron tout en serrant plus fort la main de Blaise.

-C'est pareil pour moi, précisa Blaise

-Les jeunes… Vous êtes affligeants... Vraiment, c'est juste pour un concours… En plus j'ai trouvé un bassiste pour vous, alors écoutez-le et ensuite, dites moi ce qu'il en est. Draco tu peux entrez s'il te plait, dit Severus.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un jeune homme blond, grand et mince, d'une peau particulièrement blanche, des yeux gris clairs, presque bleu, il avait un regard bleu acier, la bouche bien dessinée, avec des lèvres rosées formant un trait mince, un menton pointu, un nez fin et droit, des sourcils de la même drôle de couleur que ses cheveux.

Vêtu d'un slim blanc qui mettait ses longues jambes en valeur, une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte au niveau du cou ainsi qu'un gilet noir qui dessinait un buste fin. Il était d'une beauté stupéfiante.

Harry resta figé sur place, surprit par tant de beauté. Il avait l'habitude de s'attarder sur le physique de ses amis, surtout après les cours de sport, sous les douches.

Mais jamais il n'avait reluqué un inconnu, mais ce type là avait de quoi rendre envieux n'importe qui. Il devait être de la même taille que lui mais il avait l'air plus grand à cause de sa silhouette fine et élancée.

Le garçon le toisait avec mépris, et Harry qui d'habitude ne se souciait gère du regard des autres se sentit gauche et pitoyable face à lui.

Détournant les yeux, Harry regarda autour de lui, fixait Ron qui toisait le dénommé Draco. Ron paraissait aussi déstabilisé que lui, mais avait le courage de le défier du regard, surement grâce à la présence de Blaise à coté.

Quant à Blaise, lui, se sentait absolument en confiance et avait l'air d'avoir un peu d'admiration pour Draco, peut être car il n'aimait pas trop Seamus...

Draco s'adossa au mur et planta de nouveau son regard dans celui d'Harry.

Snape rompit une nouvelle fois le silence qui s'était installé:

- Draco Malfoy est le fils d'un bon ami à moi, je vous pris d'être courtois et poli avec lui.

- Je n'ai que faire de leur politesse ou de leur courtoisie, siffla Draco, je suis ici sous ordre de mon père, et ce n'est en aucun cas pour vous aider? Ca me fait déjà assez chier d'être ici alors abrège Snape.

-On vient à peine de se rencontrer et tu es déjà exécrable. En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'a choisit toi, tu es hautain et je n'aime pas ta manière de te pavaner comme ca devant nous de façon supérieur. Aboya Ron 

-Vous me faites pitié… bande d'incapables… vous n'êtes que des ratés, cracha Draco

-Pourquoi tant de violences? ajouta Blaise; montres-nous ce que tu sais faire, après on parlera...

Pendant ce temps Seamus regardait son futur remplaçant, ne trouvant rien a dire trop choqué par les paroles de son professeur de musique, se remettant en question.

Draco se redressa, avançant droit sur Seamus. Harry était captivé par la démarche de Draco, sensuelle et a la fois décidée. Draco arracha la basse des mains de Seamus, qui se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

Il toucha de ses longs doigts fins les cordes et les gratta une à une tout en les accordant. Draco marmonnait des horreurs sur la façon dont Seamus avait accordé sa basse.

Puis il prit une grande inspiration, jeta le médiator de Seamus par terre et commença à jouer quelques notes, en bougeant ses doigts à une vitesse et une perfection incroyable. Puis sa voix s'éleva, Harry était fasciné, cette voix, cette vitesse, ce son...

Il fallait absolument Draco dans leur groupe car même si Seamus était leur ami, il fallait bien s'avouer qu'il était un très mauvais bassiste et que Draco en était un merveilleux.

Il n'avait même pas de mal a se l'avouer, cela lui fit peur, il regarda le reste du groupe ainsi que Snape et ils étaient tous bouche bée, même Snape ce qui était a la fois amusant et inquiétant.

Draco chantait en français, des paroles incompréhensibles pour Harry et le reste du groupe, mais il aimait cette voix.

Il fermait les yeux quelques instants pour les reposer sur Draco, son visage paraissait encore plus beau, quand il chantait, son corps entier semblait exprimer une passion, quelque chose d'incontrôlable et d'incroyablement enivrant.

Harry avait chaud, il se sentait a l'étroit entouré de tous les autres. Il voulait que Draco ne s'arrête jamais de chanter, et qu'il ne chante que pour lui. Il se surprit lui-même d'avoir pensé cela.

Snape lui sourit, encore, _qu'elle vision effroyable_, pensait Harry.

-Bon voila c'est tout, lança Snape tout en coupant la parole à Draco, je voulais dire qu'il allait partagé ta chambre Harry, comme ton très cher ami Ron a préféré suivre son Blaise et que tu te retrouvais seul, et comme tu es le seul terminale a avoir une chambre avec une place de libre pour lui, tu devras partagé.

-Vraiment, quelle chance! Ironisa Draco

-…Harry ne trouva rien à dire, se demandant comment il allait faire pour passer ses nuits tranquillement à coté de Malfoy. A cette simple pensée, Harry rougit et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

Harry contempla Draco puis le reste du groupe. Draco avança vers Seamus lui tendit sa basse attendant une réponse.

-Seamus…pardonnes moi, commença Harry

-J'ai compris… Il n'y a aucun soucis…De toute façon je suis dans une autre option, la musique c'était juste un passe temps, Draco est vraiment bon, je lui laisse ma place.

-Mais le concours terminé tu reviendras ?! Avait dis Ron très rapidement, la voix tremblante.

-Je ne pense pas non, lâcha Seamus plutôt mal en point.

Puis, sans un mot, il quitta la pièce, laissant le nouveau groupe se toiser. Draco avait un rictus mauvais, ce qui n'échappa au regard d'Harry qui se dit à ce même instant a quel point Draco pouvait être mauvais et magnifique à la fois.

Snape ouvra de nouveau la bouche pour présenter le groupe à Draco :

-Draco je sais que cela ne t'enchante pas le moins du monde, mais tu vas devoir travailler avec cette bande d'incapable jusqu'au concours. Donc je te présente, Ron Weasley, le vilain rouquin en face de toi.

- Hey! C'est pas sympa ca! Pesta Ron

- Sa petite amie Blaise Zabini, continua Snape, ne s'occupant pas de la mine outrée de ses élèves. Et pour finir Harry Potter, leur leader. Voila les présentations faite je file.

Les quatre garçons se regardait, cherchant quelque chose à dire après les présentations que Snape venait de faire, mais rien ne venait, Neville quand a lui ne disait pas un mot plutôt occupé à regarder le derrière de son professeur préféré.

Puis dans un sursaut, Harry, prit sa guitare, ouvrit la porte s'apprêtant à sortir et dit:

- Suis-moi Malfoy, j'vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre, et si t'as des questions j'pourrais y répondre, ou pas.

**A suivre...**

* * *

So ? 

Vos impressions ? On sais le premier chapitre est tres descriptif, mas il faut planter les bases, Isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaming:** Tous les pesonnages appartiennent à J.K.R. Le reste revient à la ville de Lyon, Londres et **nou**s bien evidement.

**Melissa:** Voila enfin le chapitre 2, enjoy yourselves !!

**Camille :** Hello hello les pipôle ! En ésperant que le chapitre 2 va vous faire plaiz', cheers !!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

**Dimanche 2 octobre 21h45**

Harry s'était introduit dans sa chambre, portant les affaires de Draco à bout de bras a cause du poids des valises de Malfoy. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il lui avait proposé de l'aide.

Toujours le premier à vouloir aider alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce garçon était un gros bobo, fils a papa, et imbu de lui-même, le genre de personne qu'Harry ne pouvais pas se voir.

Il posa brutalement le tout par terre, contre le mur, face à un lit, puis se retourna pour fixer Draco. Ce dernier le détaillait du regard, l'observait de bas en haut, comme s'il était une bête de foire.

Draco s'était rapproché de lui, tout près, de plus en plus près.

-Alors le balafré, on ne me montre pas mes appartements ? T'aurais au moins pu poser ma valise ailleurs que sur ce sol, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps le ménage n'a pas été fait ici... susurra Draco a l'oreille d'Harry, tout en touchant la cicatrice qu'il avait sur la joue.

-Ah désolé, mais si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours aller te plaindre a Snape ou mieux, te trouver une autre chambre, moi ca m'arrangerait tu vois, dis Harry tout en se reculant vivement de Draco.

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Draco lui sourit, passant devant lui, le buste droit et le torse bombé pour paraître plus grand et plus fort, Draco se sentait plus féminin en la présence d'Harry et cela la ne l'enchantait pas.

En passant à côté d'Harry, Draco le frôla, saisit ses valises et les reposa sur le lit d'en face. C'était un lit double superposé, mais Draco avait posé ses valises sur celui du dessous, puis il tourna la tête en direction d'Harry pour voir s'il le regardait toujours, et en effet Harry le regardait toujours, alors Draco lui lança un regard noir.

-Alors Malfoy qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Tu croyais que tu allais dormir dans un palace? Railla Harry tout en souriant joyeusement, mais son sourire se fana bien vite lorsqu'il vu ou Draco avait posé ses valises, et au fait, t'as craqué ton slip mon vieux, tu viens de poser tes affaires sur 'MON' lit, alors tu vas vite enlever tout ton bazar de là, tu vas poser le tout dans le placard et tu vas monter ton royal fessier dans le lit du dessus.

-Tu me prends pour qui Potter ? J'étais déjà dans un internat avant de venir ici… dis Draco le plus sèchement possible. Et sache qu'ici, c'est moi qui dirige maintenant ok ? Donc ce lit sera le mien.

-Tu viens à peine de débarquer que déjà tu veux faire la loi ? Ca ne marche pas comme ca…

Mais Draco n'avait pas la moindre intention de bougé et il prit toutes les affaires de Potter pour lui balancer par terre en insistant bien pour ne rien laisser sur le lit et sur la table de chevet. Il passait pour un gamin capricieux en jouant ainsi avec Harry, mais il s'en moquait tant qu'il gagnait la bataille.

-Merde putain, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? C'est bon je dormirais au dessus t'sais, mais j'aime pas tes manières, grogna Harry en essayant de rassembler ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

-Oh que oui tu vas dormir en haut... dis Draco en un sourire triomphant, et ce qui ne va pas chez moi, simplement ta présence, et aussi ce rouge... le rouge de ta chambre c'est horrible... vraiment... c'est d'une laideur incomparable même. C'est au limite du vivable et ... Draco avait la mine déconfite par tant de couleurs, il devait remédier a ça et vite.

-Bah oui c'est rouge, et alors, le coupa Harry. Tu n'aimes pas ? Ce n'est pas assez classe pour ta poire?

-Non, je n'aime pas le rouge c'est tout… Tu me donneras de l'argent et nous referons la décoration de la chambre, il me faut du vert, le rouge a tendance à m'énervé... Et les nerfs à vif, je ne suis pas gentil... dit Draco d'une voix inquiétante.

-Et pourquoi 'TU' devrais utiliser 'MON' argent pour cela ? Franchement, ne me prend pas pour plus con que ce que je suis. Tu veux du vert ? Très bien, mais compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher du bail, j'en ai besoin moi, contrairement a d'autres, fit Harry plein de sous entendu.

-Mais je crois qu'on ne s'est pas comprit Potter. Je dis quelque chose, tu obéis, c'est aussi simple que ca, pas besoin d'avoir bac+6 pour comprendre. En plus Potter, va te laver, tu sens le trappeur, ca titille mon odora...

-Ah mais t'es vraiment qu'un sale c… mais Harry fut stopper de nouveau par le sourire de Draco, il comprit a cet instant que Malfoy aimait énerver les gens, surtout lui. Il attrapa alors sa serviette, et claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

Draco resta alors seul, un grand sourire présent sur son joli minois. Il se leva de 'son' lit, et se mit en quête d'observer la chambre de fond en comble.

C'était une chambre plutôt grande pour une chambre d'internat, surement à cause de la réputation de l'école, et le fait que les élèves devaient être au meilleur de leur forme pour suivre les cours ici.

Mais Draco avait l'habitude de bien plus grand, son père étant très riche, il avait toujours eu droit au luxe.

Ceci dit, Draco n'avait jamais vu un endroit si petit, être aussi vivant et convivial, mais il chassa cette dernière idée de sa tête.

La porte de la chambre donnait sur un long couloir avec une dizaine de porte de chaque coté du couloir. Quand on rentrait dans la chambre d'Harry, la première chose que l'on voyait c'était sa guitare, une Gibson ES-355 et son ampli orange.

Draco avait été impressionné mais ne le montra pas, Draco était un mur impassible d'émotions. Au fond à gauche il y avait une autre porte, pour la salle de bain, là ou Harry s'était enfermé peu avant.

Sur les deux murs entre la porte d'entrée et la salle de bain, une armoire plutôt fine mais assez haute et large était posé. Il y avait des tas de trucs collés dessus ainsi que sur le mur : photos, posters, affiches de films...

Contre le mur en face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait un immense poster des BB Brunes en noir et blanc, et en dessous il y avait la guitare de Potter, son ampli ainsi qu'un bureau avec un ordinateur et une lampe. Devant le bureau était placée une chaise noire.

Dans l'angle, à droite, il y avait un pot de fleur de couleur bordeaux très foncé et un autre bureau, avec un autre ordinateur posé dessus, mais portable cette fois-ci. Aucune chaise n'était placée devant.

Contre le mur de droite, il y avait le lit superposé, la tête au sud, pour un meilleur sommeil. Il y avait une petite table de chevet pour la personne qui dort en bas mais la personne qui dort en haut avait le droit à une lampe au dessus d'elle.

Sous l'ancien lit d'Harry se trouvait une housse, pour une autre guitare, bien plus grosse une guitare sèche, Draco se disait qu'il aimerait bien entendre jouer Potter pour voir se qu'il valait, et bien sur s'il était meilleur que lui, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage, personne n'est meilleur qu'un Malfoy

Le mur qui reste, celui de la porte d'entrée, était recouvert d'une peinture bizarre qui permettait que l'on puisse écrire dessus avec un stylo spécial. Ainsi Draco pu lire dessus tous les rendez-vous d'Harry, ses trucs à ne pas oublier, les mots gentils de ses amis et surtout des compos. Surement quand il n'avait pas le temps de les noter ailleurs. Draco fut stupéfait du talent musical de son nouveau camarade de chambre.

Draco était en train de noté mentalement les compos qu'Harry avait écrite sur le mur quand ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain. Draco se retourna brusquement, regardant Potter de haut.

Harry se sentait nu, n'ayant qu'une serviette pour cacher son intimité... Il se dirigea directement vers l'armoire pour en sortir un boxer, un vieux jean et un t-shirt qu'il enfila le plus vite possible.

Draco avait continué de le regarder même quand il se changeait, ce qui déstabilisait fortement Harry, car, même si celui-ci n'était pas timide, sous le regard appuyé de Draco, il se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? A me reluquer comme ca, lâcha finalement Harry une fois son jean enfilé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a absolument rien a admiré ou a envier sur toi Potter, défia Draco.

Harry resta bouche bée une bonne dizaine de seconde puis enfila son t-shirt. Il ramassa ensuite les dernières affaires qui trainaient par terre et les rangea dans l'armoire.

-Vient là Malfoy, que je te montre ou ranger des vêtements.

Draco fit mine de vomir mais rejoignit Harry à coté de l'armoire.

-Ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir partagé 'ca' à deux ? s'exclama Draco

-Ne crois pas que cela me plaise, je t'ai fais de la place c'est déjà pas mal. Sinon, vu comme tu joues de la basse, j'me suis demandée ou tu l'avais cachée et où tu comptais la ranger ?

-Je n'en ai pas qu'une Potter, j'ai aussi une batterie, tu me prends pour qui. Moi j'me demande bien ou vais-je bien pouvoir mettre tout mon matériel dans cette minuscule chambre.

-Ne te plains pas, c'est la plus grande de notre dortoir, bougonna Harry

-Bref, dit Draco sans écouter Harry, ma basse fétiche doit être livré demain à la première heure, je compte sur toi pour être debout et la réceptionner. En ce qui concerne mes autres basses et ma batterie, je vais demander à ce que je puisse les ranger dans une salle fermée à clefs, ainsi je pourrais changer dès que l'envie m'en prend.

Harry soupira en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu avoir fait au bon dieu pour mériter un cas pareil.

Il accepta de réceptionner la basse, sachant bien que s'il n'acceptait pas, il allait en souffrir toute sa vie, ou du moins, toute sa scolarité. Ainsi commença l'exploitation du pauvre Potter. Draco sourit sournoisement à Potter en lui donnant une grosse claque dans le dos comme pour lui dire : 'c'est bien mon petit, tu as tout comprit'.

Harry, plutôt énervé, regarda sa montre, se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Il commença à tapoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Draco se posta derrière lui pour le déstabiliser et voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer à la guitare pour le concours, plutôt que de t'amuser à parler avec tes soi-disant potes sur internet...

-Tu ne m'as jamais entendu jouer Malfoy, qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'entrainement ? Répliqua sèchement Harry.

-Intuition Potter... Intuition...

Sur ces derniers mots, Draco quitta la chambre, laissant seul Harry derrière lui. Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, il voulait le suivre, mais il s'en empêcha, de peur qu'il croit qu'il était 'déjà accro' à lui.

Et c'était peut être déjà le cas, imaginez un instant sa chambre sans Malfoy ainsi que son groupe sans Malfoy était inconcevable. 'Sans Malfoy', ces mots lui pinçait déjà le cœur.

Son esprit vagabonda un court instant imaginant Draco dans leur chambre sombre, éclairée à la bougie, avec une musique incroyablement belle, et là, il voyait Draco avec sa basse, complètement nu, qui chantait une chanson d'amour en français rien que pour lui...

Harry se frotta les yeux pour se concentrer sur son écran d'ordinateur. En effet il essayait, encore une fois, de draguer une fille sur internet.

Car Harry n'assumait pas complètement son coté gay, alors il essayait toujours de draguer des filles, pour voir s'il ressentait un petit quelque chose, mais rien, jamais rien.

Les filles n'était pas assez, intéressantes, jamais comme il le voulait, il avait besoin d'un homme, les hommes le comprenait, il en était sur, enfin il l'espérait, en dix sept années d'existence jamais personne n'avait voulu de lui.

Bon il y avait eu la petite sœur de Ron qui mourrait d'amour pour lui, mais elle était trop chiante, trop puérile, trop collante et surtout trop moche.

Il y avait eu aussi, une des plus belle filles du lycée pour jeunes filles d'en face, mais il s'avéra que la belle Cho Chang était une garce, passant de Cédric Diggory garçon de Poudlard, étudiant en S option Sport, a Harry, justement pour rendre jaloux son petit ami, c'est peut être aussi pour cette raison qu'Harry c'était tourner vers la gente masculine. Il avait pensé que les femmes étaient trop calculatrices.

A dix sept il attendait encore le parfait amour, le garçon qui allait faire battre son cœur, a dix sept encore Harry Potter n'avait pas encore gouté aux plaisirs de la chair, et c'est se qui le déprimait encore plus, parfois, même plus souvent qu'il ne voulait le laisser penser il avait envie de se taper le premier gars qui passait, mais il était bien trop timide pour ça. A dix sept ans, Harry était toujours puceau, et ça, c'était le pire pour lui...

C'est à ce moment là que Ron déboula dans la chambre d'Harry, ouvrant brusquement la porte tout en éclatant le mur de derrière, Ron avait la fâcheuse habitude d'imité leur professeur de musique, rien que pour voir sursauter Harry.

Et cela marchait à chaque fois. Puisque généralement c'est lui qui sursautait quand Snape entrait en salle de répétitions.

-Putain Ron t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Explosa Harry

-J'crois que j'suis con... J'adore voir ta gueule quand tu a peur, en plus tu crois toujours que c'est Snape, t'es vraiment pas fute fute!! Répondit fièrement Ron, bon j'viens de croiser Draco dans le couloir...

-Il allait dans quel direction, le coupa Harry

-Heu... commença Ron le regard interrogateur, bah il allait en direction du lycée, donc il pouvait aller n'importe où tu sais... Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu t'en tapes de ce qu'il fait, c'est qu'un fils à papa ! Une fois qu'on aura joué pour ce concours à la con, on le vire et on reprend Seamus ou on trouve quelqu'un d'autre, car moi, ce type, j'en veux pas. Surtout si on veut passer pro toussa...

-Ce que t'as pas comprit Ron, c'est quand sans lui, on ne passera jamais la barre du groupe de lycéens qui fait de la musique pour rigoler... Tu l'as entendu jouer comme moi non ? Tu as remarqué qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il nous manquait.

-Mais...

- Ecoute-moi Ron, toi tu es un très bon batteur, tu as le don du rythme, c'est impressionnant, ta régularité dans tes gestes et tout, en plus tu as une bonne technique et une certaine vitesse qui t'aide beaucoup. Le coup d'utiliser des baguettes en métal ma réellement surpris tu sais, tu as de très bonne idée, tu es indispensable pour le groupe. Blaise n'est pas un guitariste extraordinaire mais les techniques qu'il utilise nous est aussi indispensable. Qui aurait pensé utiliser le picking pour jouer du rock ? Et il arrive parfaitement à faire le palm mute et le slap... C'est avec cette diversité que nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Seamus par contre, n'avait rien de spécial tu vois, appart le fait qu'il avait une basse et que c'est ce qu'il nous manquait... Et moi, bah vous pouvez toujours me viré si ce que je dis ne vous plais pas... Harry avait lâché ca d'une traite sans prendre le temps de respirer, il était déterminer à voir Malfoy dans son groupe même si il savait que la personne à convaincre était Malfoy même.

-T'es fou, c'est toi qui a monté ce groupe, lâcha Ron, et tu as raison, nous formons un groupe de rock génial, grâce a tes compos soit dit en passant, et il nous faut un excellent bassiste pour pouvoir nous suivre ! Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, tu veux Malfoy dans le groupe, ca marche, mais pense a Seamus, que va-t-il devenir…Dis le moi.

-Bah j'en sais rien, perso il nous a dis, que la musique n'était pas toute sa vie. Il en faisait pour rester au près de nous, il a juste peur d'être évincer de la bande.

-De toutes façons tu le sais, ce qui va être le plus dur c'est de persuader, et, convaincre Malfoy de rester avec nous, et vu comme il est, il va nous faire bien chier !!!

Harry lui sourit et Ron s'apprêtait à partir quand il revint sur ses pas.

-Au fait Harry, merci pour tes compliments, ca ma redonné la pêche. On va se défoncer avec Blaise pour le gagner ce concours !!

-Heu... Défoncez-vous pas trop non plus, explosa de rire Harry

-T'es con Harry... rigola Ron avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Harry resta de nouveau seul, puis en se retournant vers l'écran, il se rendit compte que la fille venait de le bloquer.

'Sympa' pensa Harry. Puis il éteignit son ordinateur, se leva et se plaça devant son mur à pense-bête. Puis il saisit un stylo et écrivit en gros au milieu : '**JE suis définitivement Gay, rien n'y ****changera**'.

Puis il chercha sa guitare sèche sous le 'nouveau' lit de Draco, la sorti de sa housse et retourna s'assoir, prit son bloc note et commença à grattouiller un peu, sans médiator au début, puis avec, dès qu'un morceau sonnait a peu près juste. Il fredonnait, parfois il chantait, même s'il savait qu'il avait une voix de crécelle.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ron croisa de nouveau Draco dans le couloir, le roux lui donna une tape de 'bienvenue' dans le dos, Ron eut pour seule réponse une main douloureuse que Draco avait gentiment tordue.

Draco continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, mais n'entra pas directement dans la chambre, ayant entendu un son de guitare, il s'arrêta pour écouter ce que savait faire ce Potter avec sa gratte.

Il restait devant la porte de leur chambre l'écoutant jouer encore et encore, il restait planter devant cette porte, il ne voulais pas s'en aller, il voulait entrer, mais il n'y arrivait pas, de peur qu'Harry se vante de jouer mieux que lui, de peur qu'il se sente ridicule face a lui, mais cette idée partit bien vite de sa tête. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, lorsque le son de sa guitare cessa.

Il entendit Harry ranger son matos, et ouvrit enfin la porte qui les séparait.

Pas un mot ne sorti de la bouche de Potter, et Malfoy en était heureux. Il ouvra une de ses valises prit une serviette un gel douche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsque son regard fut comme aimanter sur le tableau a idées et il lu **'JE suis définitivement Gay, rien n'y changera**'.

Il resta planter devant cette déclaration de 'Coming Out' pendant dix bonnes secondes, il sentait le regard de Potter sur lui, et cela le mit mal a l'aise.

C'est ce qui lui fit reprendre conscience. Il se retourna brutalement sans jeter aucun regard sur Harry, et avança d'un pas déterminé dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte à double tour et s'adossa a cette dernière. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Harry avait cessé de respirer des que Draco avait posé les yeux sur son mur. Il s'insultait mentalement, s'efforçant de ne pas hurler a la mort.

«_Mais quel CON! Il va croire que je veux lui péter le cul! Quoique ca ne me dérangerai pas… Nan. Nan Nan ! Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi à t-il fallut que j'écrive ca! Je ne suis plus seul maintenant! Nan mais quel naze! Je suis sur qu'il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole... Déjà que ce n'est pas pour dire des gentillesses la il va se la jouer homophobe… Oh !! Et puis merde. En plus ca va pas aider à l'intégrer au groupe, il va se sentir super mal à l'aise entre Ron, Blaise et moi..._»

Harry avait fait les 100 pas depuis l'entrer de Draco dans la salle de bain, il tournait et virait sans cesse, puis il enleva rapidement son T-shirt et son jean, grimpa a l'échelle et s'emmitoufla sous la couverture, il se colla contre le mur, ses yeux fixant une affiche du film '**DEATH PROOF**', pour être sur de ne pas croiser le regard de Draco.

Les minutes paraissaient des heures pour Harry, il se demandait combien de temps encore allait il rester dans cette chambre avec lui, voudrait-il changer de chambre? Allait-il le laisser?

Harry se trouva con de penser à ca et se dit qu'il n'avait pas à renier ce qu'il était. «Je suis gay, soit il m'accepte comme je suis, soit il se barre... »

Un cliquetis sortit Harry de sa torpeur, il se raidit au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait, Draco se dirigea vers ses valises attrapa un caleçon en soie vert, l'enfila, regardant le lit d'Harry. Il cherchait son regard, sans rien avoir. Il éteignit enfin la lumière et entra sous sa couette.

Draco était sur le dos, il regardait fixement le lit au dessus de lui. Sans pouvoir vraiment s'endormir, en fermant les yeux, Draco se demanda pourquoi Harry avait écrit ça juste durant le lapse de temps ou il était partit...

Peu importe, il ne voulait pas passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas: un homophobe, il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Il était peu être un fils a papa mais pas un con. Il n'était pas gay, mais il avait toujours été très tolérant en ce qui concerne l'homosexualité.

-Bonne nuit, dit Draco d'une voix si douce qu'il se racla la gorge pour garder constance.

Harry qui avait fermé les yeux quelques minutes les ouvrit brusquement le cœur ratant un battement.

-Bonne nuit, murmura Harry tout en ayant le cœur qui faisait de la batterie avec ses poumons.

Il se dit que, peut être, Draco n'était si con que ca.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Melkaw : **Ayéééé, chapitre 2 bouclé !! Ca vous a plu ? Mais bref, pour nous le montrer, laisser une review, ca nous fera plaisir ! Et puis, la suite arrivera plus vite si on se sent soutenu toussa... (sous entendu : laissez nous une review s'il vous plais ) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaming : **Maci poul vos leview, maci !

**Camille : **Ca c'est trop bon !! Adrénaline au RDV pour les rockeurs, perso moi j'avais des frissons ! Certes encore d'la description, mais c'est singé by Melkaw en même temps alors...

**Melissa :** C'est juste trop bon, Pouaaah !!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Lundi 3 octobre 9h15 **

Harry avait passé la nuit, a penser à ce que serait ses journées avec Malfoy, spécialement ses nuits a l'internat, dans cette chambre qui était devenu bien trop étroite à son gouts.

Malfoy avait déboulé dans sa vie et il était sur qu'il n'allait pas y bouger avant un bon moment. Comme quoi le destin existait bel et bien, il fallait qu'il s'incruste dans son groupe, et il fallait bien sur qu'il squatte sa chambre, heureusement Draco était en S donc il ne le verrait jamais en cours, mise a part ceux de musique et de francais, et surement pas dans les couloirs puisqu'il n'allait jamais dans le bâtiment 1.

Néanmoins il allait devoir manger, jouer et dormir avec lui, et ça, c'était le plus difficile, Harry en était bien conscient.

Draco avait quitté la chambre depuis bientôt une heure, il commençait les cours a 8h alors qu'Harry lui n'avait jamais cours le lundi matin, il était en L, et c'est bien connu : les L sont des glandeurs.

Au lieu d'aller en salle de répétition il devait attendre bien sagement le coli de Malfoy, comme il lui avait gentiment conseillé.

Harry s'était rapidement habillé, attrapant le premier t-shirt et jean trouvé dans sa minuscule partie de l'armoire, parce que Draco avait réussit à disposer une infime partie de sa grande collection de vêtements dans 'son' armoire. Il avait réussit à repeupler sa pauvre garde robe en un temps record.

En effet, Harry n'arrivait pas à remplir l'armoire tout seul, mais quand il a su que Draco allait emménager il a partagé l'armoire en deux pour qu'il puisse y mettre ses affaires, mais lui, ce fils à papa, a eu la bonne idée de rassembler toutes les affaires d'Harry et de les entasser toutes dans un seul des tiroirs. Quant à lui, il avait disposé toute sa garde robe par couloir.

Un rayon a slim blanc et noir, un autre a jean Levi's. Un rayon à polos a couleur chaude, une autre à couleur froide et encore un autre avec ses T-shirt noir & blanc. Il avait aussi prit un tiroir pour mettre toutes ses ceintures, toutes ses bretelles.

Ses caleçons prenait une place folle à coté de ceux de Harry... Même s'ils étaient super beau, pensa ce dernier. Toutes ses affaires étaient de grandes marques, impeccablement repassés, sans le moindre pli, ce qui arracha un sourire a Harry. _Comment un gars pouvait être si soigné ?_

Draco avait posé au pied de l'armoire ses nombreuses paires de Converses et de Vans slip-on de toutes les couleurs pour être parfaitement accordé avec la couleur de ses T-shirts.

Harry l'enviait, il prit une de ses converse et la compara avec celle de Draco pour voir si un jour il pourrait lui en emprunter une paire, et en effet il faisait la même pointure, mais il se ravisa bien vite quand il repensa au caractère de Draco.

Admirant, les habits de Draco, Harry se sentait de plus en plus misérable, même s'il avait du style, face à Malfoy il avait l'air d'un pouilleux. Il aimait son style de rockeur, ses converse bleue, son vieux jean un peu délavé car trop lavé.

Il avait du vécu son jean et Harry en était très fier. Il aimait ses t-shirt que personne n'avait car il les commandait directement de France, sa coupe de cheveux en bataille faisait ressortir ses grands yeux vert émeraudes. Depuis qu'il avait troqué ses vieilles lunettes contre des lentilles, il était nettement plus attirant.

Soi dit en passant il avait complètement zappé l'épisode de la veille, machinalement il avança vers le mur a idée, et toucha du bout des doigts 'LA' phrase qui lui avait valut une syncope. Regardant les mots sans les lire il sourit bêtement quand on tapa à la porte.

Harry ouvrit la porte, réceptionna la basse dans sa housse mais complètement emballé dans un papier a bulle. Harry adorait ses papiers ou l'on pouvait s'amuser à faire exploser les petites bulles.

L'ampli et les câbles étaient dans un carton à coté, mais l'ampli devait être aussi entouré de ce papier bulle, connaissant maintenant un peu Draco, sa basse et son ampli devait être son petit bébé...

Il signa le reçu et le livreur s'en alla. Il arracha le papier autours de ce qu'il venait de recevoir et posa la basse et sa housse sur le lit de Draco. Il déballa l'ampli et faillit baver devant ce qu'il vit : 250 Watts !! Harry comprit pourquoi cet ampli était posé sur 2 roulettes, l'engin faisait 25kg...

Pourtant dans son carton, il paraissait si petit. Harry regarda dans le carton et vit d'autres objets : une pédale d'expression, un accordeur chromatique, 30 patterns de batterie, des adaptateurs et un Pocket POD.

-Putain !! Cracha Harry, il a les moyens lui, et pas des petits...

Il déposa l'ampli et à coté du sien et laissa le reste du matériel dans le carton.

Harry attrapa sa Gibson et sortit de sa chambre, la mine sombre et dégoutée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arrivé dans la salle de répétition, Harry y trouva, à sa plus grande surprise, Draco en train de répéter. Il lisait ses partitions avec attention, avec tellement de passion qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence d'Harry dans la salle.

Captivé par Draco, Harry s'adossa contre un mur croisant les bras, il suivait les mouvements de Draco avec attention, quand il fut captivé par autre choses que ses gestes, Draco se retourna vers lui, ses yeux gris clairs presque transparents, ses yeux qui le détaillaient. Harry repensa aux mots de la veille et se mit à rougir furieusement sous le regard appuyé de Draco.

-Alors Potter on rêvasse? Dit Draco, d'une voix trainante.

-Euh nan… je te regardais jouer, euh…hum je t'écoutais jouer, dis Harry tout en fuyant le regard de Draco et cherchant quelque chose sur quoi s'appuyer.

-Ah oui, dis Draco tout en souriant.

-Oui… Et puis d'abord comment ca se fait que tu sois la? Et tes cours? Et a qui est cette basse? Hein? Demanda Harry d'une traite.

-…Ah Potter pas si vite ! Une question à la fois je te pris, Draco était assis sur une chaise, il avait enfoui son visage sous ses mains, et respira profondément avant de recroiser le regard perplexe d'Harry, Je suis ici pour apprendre tes compositions, je dois gagner ce concours car c'est dans ma nature, je ne dois pas perdre je ne perd jamais, les Malfoy ne perdent jamais, et pour cela je sèche des cours sans grand intérêt, et pour finir je joue avec ma basse, celle que tu as réceptionnée c'est celle que j'utilise pour les concerts… Voila.

Draco s'était levé, avançant droit vers Harry, la démarche à la fois droite et sûre, féline, comme à son habitude. Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Draco avait prit un carnet dans ses mains.

Il continuait de s'approcher dangereusement de lui, puis le bloqua entre son bras et le mur. Draco avait posé le fameux carnet sur la table mais Harry ne l'ayant pas vu, se demanda pourquoi Draco le bloquait contre le mur.

Draco avait le visage très proche d'Harry, si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur ses lèvres. Pendant un instant, il crut que Draco allait l'embrasser.

-Ton ami Seamus est vraiment trop nul comme bassiste, ses compos sont vraiment nuls, lâcha Draco.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est moi qui lui écrivait ses partitions... répliqua Harry étonné.

Draco lui ouvrit le fameux carnet sous le nez et lui montra la première page ou le nom de 'Seamus Finnigan' était écrit à l'encre. Draco tourna les pages et fit lire à Harry les compositions faites par Seamus.

-Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ca... bafouilla Harry

-Je sais bien Potter, j'ai trouvé ce carnet par terre alors j'ai voulus voir ce que c'était et je suis tombé sur cette nullité. En attendant j'aimerais que tu me montres ce que toi tu composes pour le bassiste, histoire que j'essaie d'apprendre quelques chansons. Pour éventuellement faire mes propres compos, si monsieur Potter le veut bien.

-Bien sur que tu pourras écrire tes propres partitions, mais il faudra évidement que je les vérifie avant, histoire de voir si ca peut coller avec les guitares et la batterie.

Draco sourit, ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que durant toute la discussion, Draco était toujours aussi près de lui. Harry était coincé, il ne pouvait plus bouger et Draco prenait un malsain plaisir à le faire stresser.

-Bon écoute, j'voulais répéter là, donc si cela ne te dérange pas Malfoy, j'aimerais que tu me laisses partir. On pourra peut être essayé de jouer une des chansons, pour voir si t'es capable de t'accorder avec quelqu'un... Car t'es p'tetre super balèze en solo, mais nous on est un groupe.

-Ca me va, voyons ce que t'as dans le ventre Potter.

Draco laissa Harry sortir de ses 'griffes' et le laissa brancher son matos. Draco s'assit à son tour sur la table pour le regarder faire. Harry était gêné, mais ne releva pas une seul fois la tête, car il savait que Draco le regardait, et s'il levait la tête, il allait croiser son regard, et c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter.

-Tu ne te prépares pas ? demanda Harry, tu ne veux même pas voir les partitions de ce qu'on va jouer ?

-Non, je verrais bien dès que tu auras commencé de jouer, répliqua Draco faisant mine de se regarder les ongles des mains.

-Tu te crois vraiment supérieur à tout le monde Malfoy, mais tu verras bien vite que cela ne marche pas comme ca ici... souffla Harry.

Draco sourit sournoisement. Harry était prêt, il avait attaché sa Gibson avec sa sangle et regardait Draco souriant. Ce dernier se décida enfin à prendre sa basse et à la mettre en bandoulière, comme Harry avec sa guitare.

Draco était comme tous les bassistes, il mettait sa basse haut, contrairement aux guitaristes qui eux la mette au niveau de l'aine.

Mais Draco la mettait bien plus haut que la normal, sa basse arrivait presque dessous son bras, a mi-poitrine. En voyant ca, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, cela rendait Draco super efféminé et cela le faisait rire.

Draco le regarda méchamment. Harry arrêta de rire mais continua de regarder Draco avec insistance.

-Bon tu veux quoi Potter ? Draco commençait a s'impatienter et s'énerver, Tu commences à jouer oui ou non ?!

-Tu as réglé ta basse pour la prêter a un lilliputien ou quoi Malfoy, t'as pas l'impression qu'elle est un peu haute ? Explosa de rire Harry.

-Si c'est pour sortir une connerie pareille, la prochaine fois, tu la fermes Potter, et joues, je te suivrais dès que tu auras fais les premiers accords...

Harry n'osa pas le contredire encore une fois, mais il était curieux de voir comment Malfoy allait s'en sortir avec une basse aussi haute, car pour lever le bras aussi haut mais surtout jouer pendant des heures dans cette position, il fallait en avoir dans les biceps!

Sans vouloir vexer Draco encore une fois, Harry gratta quelques cordes, fit quelques réglages très rapides et commença enfin les premiers morceaux. Après une bonne trentaine de seconde, Draco avait enfin sentit le rythme et se lança à son tour.

Harry n'avait pas pour habitude de regarder les autres membres du groupe jouer, mais là, il fut prit d'une grande envie de se retourner pour voir jouer Draco.

Il ne résista pas bien longtemps, et trente secondes plus tard, Harry fit mine de se tourner pour regarder les partitions poser sur la table, alors qu'il les connaissait par cœur.

C'est à cet instant que Harry fut sous le choque. Non seulement Draco avait la classe avec sa basse super haute, mais en plus il jouait les yeux fermé. Il jouait les yeux fermés un morceau qu'il jouait au feeling !! Certes, les accords n'étaient pas très compliqué mais quand même.

Cela secoua Harry et ce dernier se trompa de cordes au refrain, cela se ressentit et comme Harry était encore bouche bée, il n'arrivait plus a reprendre le cours de la chanson. Draco s'arrêta alors et ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut Harry qui venait de se retourner brutalement. Ce dernier sourit intérieurement.

-Bah alors Potter, on a les doigts qui glissent ? lança Draco à Harry qui lui tournait le dos.

-Ne commence pas Malfoy, d'accord j'ai foiré et alors...

Un long silence s'installa. Draco avait toujours un grand sourire de dessiné sur sa gueule d'ange mais Harry ne savait pas comment rattraper cela. Il avait envie de frapper Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas...

-Tu…, commenças Harry, tu as vraiment assuré... Du moins pour le peu que j'ai entendu, pour quelqu'un qui entend cette mélodie pour le première fois, tu as vraiment, vraiment, assuré.

-Ca me fait chaud au cœur ce que tu dis, répliqua Draco, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre? Franchement Potter je sais je suis le meilleur! Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi par contre, rajouta-t-il sèchement.

Harry serra les dents et sa main gauche autours du manche de sa guitare. Draco sentit que ce qu'il avait dit l'avait remonté contre lui, il s'approcha alors d'Harry qui lui tournait toujours le dos et lui souffla dans le creux de la nuque en lui disant:

-Mais je suis sur que tu as d'autre qualité Potter...

Harry se retourna brusquement, mais Draco eut le reflexe de s'éloigner à temps, car la guitare de Harry lui aurait donné un grand coup dans ses partie intimes, et le pauvre Malfoy n'aurait pu avoir de descendance.

-Doucement Potter, ne soit pas si remonté contre moi, ce n'était pas méchant ce que j'ai dis !! Tu as surement plein d'autre qualité, mais pas celle de mater en jouant de la guitare !!

-Je ne te matais absolument pas Malfoy, ne te crois pas si irrésistible et si parfait !!

-Mais je suis irrésistible et parfait Potter, toutes les filles te le diront, et même les mecs qui n'ont pas peur de ce qu'ils disent le diraient. Et tu as beau le nier, je t'ai vu me mater, tu n'as pas su te retourner à temps, tu n'es pas assez rapide...

-Ca suffit, je suis gay et je sais que tu le sais, mais n'essaie pas de m'intimider avec ca. Tu es hétéro et c'est ton choix Malfoy, mais sache que je n'essayerai pas de te draguer, jamais d'accord !!

La mine outrée Draco essaya de reprendre le dessus dans la drôle de conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir avec Harry.

- Dis-moi Potter, aimes-tu vraiment les hommes?

-Qu...que...quOI??? Pourquoi tu me demande ca? Bégaya Harry.

-Pour rien, je me demandais pourquoi tu avais écrit cette phrase sur «notre mur», dis Draco le plus naturellement du monde, sans animosité ni hypocrisie.

- Notre mur?... Euh je n'en sais rien, je…je...bah voilà!! J'aime les garçons et c'est tout. Ca te pose un problème Malfoy? Tu veux changer de chambre? Tu veux te barrer de peur de voir ton colocataire se faire baiser.

Le ton avait nettement augmenté Harry avait la voix qui tremblait, mais il était déterminé à tout balancer a Malfoy, pour une raison qui restait encore inconnu.

-Hahhaha!! Draco riait, il se tenait les cotes tellement Harry l'avait surprit et amusé. Harry lui avait fait perdre la face, c'était la première fois qu'on faisait rire Draco, il en avait les larmes aux yeux, il n'en pouvait plus. La mine d'Harry boudeuse ne l'aidait pas à s'arrêter de rire, et dans un élan de 'je-ne-sais-quoi', Draco posa d'un geste amical sa main sur l'épaule de son vis à vis.

-Oh putain Potter t'es un bon toi! Tu t'excites pour un rien… Oh putain j'en peux plus! Tu me tue! Riais Draco la voix entrecoupée de spasmes.

-Mais c'est pas gentil... Tu me poses une question j'y réponds… Bon d'accord un peu excessivement… Mais pas besoin de se foutre de ma gueule… bougonna Harry.

La porte s'ouvra laissant entrer Blaise, Ron et Severus Snape.

Draco avait reprit un visage neutre, ne laissant apparaître aucune émotion comme à son habitude. Seules les traces de larmes cassaient un peu son air glacial, stoïque et indifférent.

Snape était raide comme un piquet, comme s'il avait eu un petit traitement la nuit dernière, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Draco l'observait attendant une remarque ou quelque chose du genre, tandis qu'Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux toujours outré, vexé mais finalement impressionné par sa constance.

-Hum, je vois que monsieur Potter a enfin daigné lever son joli petit cul hors de son lit, et nous gratifie même de son aimable présence parmi nous. Enfin bref je vois que tout le groupe est au complet, cela va être plus simple pour moi… Ce soir pour un petit entrainement vous aller vous produire sur scène au Sirius, c'est une péniche qui se trouve au bord de la Tamise.

C'est un bon ami à moi qui la tient donc ne faite pas de grosse merde, dis Snape, contrairement a votre habitude s'il vous plait, rajouta-t-il. Mais j'ose espérer qu'avec Draco, les choses se passeront différemment !!

-QUOI! Ce soir! Mais on n'est pas prêt du tout. On a jamais fait une seul répétition ensemble, ni rien, paniqua Harry.

-Aller Potter on fait dans son froc ? Tu a peur de ne pas savoir te démerder devant un public, mais j'avoue que je suis intrigué... Tu parles beaucoup Potter, mais quand est-ce que tu passes à l'acte ?! Défia Draco, c'est comme pour tout, tu ne passes 'jamais' à l'acte, appuya Draco.

Harry faisait une tête de déterré, choqué, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Ron et Blaise n'avait étaient plantés là, devant une scène qu'ils ne comprenaient vraisemblablement pas.

-C'est d'accord. Nous sécherons les cours de cette aprèm pour s'entrainer et être un peu potable pour ce soir, dit Harry en soupirant.

-Bien Potter, montres nous ce que tu as dans le ventre, annonça Draco le sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lundi 3 octobre 21h**

Les garçons avaient répétés toute l'après midi, sous les conseils et surtout sous les insultes de leur professeur préféré. Sans cesse, il leur avait rabâché qu'ils devaient être les meilleurs. Toute cette agitation avait bien vite soulé Draco, c'est pour cette raison que Snape avait prétexté avoir un rendez vous avec le propriétaire de la péniche dans l'après midi.

Tout de suite après son départ, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu. Harry arrivait à tenir Draco en laisse sans que ce dernier ne se rebelle trop. Ron et Blaise ne parlaient pas, mais se lançaient quelques fois des regards pleins de sous entendu. Harry mit fin à la répétition quand toutes les chansons avaient été passées en revue plus de 3 fois chacunes et qu'elles étaient 'a peu près' au point.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et rangèrent leur affaires sans discuter, même Draco ne fit aucune remarque désagréable envers Harry, et vice-versa.

Ils étaient maintenant dans leur toute petite loge, serrés en pack de quatre comme des chickens nuggets. Blaise était très décontracté, il savait quel genre de public il allait y avoir: les filles du lycée Beauxbatons d'en face. Elles savaient toujours tout. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, elles payaient et lui était gay.

Harry était plutôt confiant, il ne voulait juste pas voir la sœur de Ron, mais il savait qu'elle serait là, prétextant voir son frère, alors qu'elle serait la pour lui, criant, hurlant son prénom, de la voix la plus horrible et aigue de tout Beauxbatons.

Ron était en panique, il se mordait le pouce, regardant dans le vague, ou alors par le hublot qui donnait sur la Tamise. Il pressait la main de Blaise pour le sentir près de lui. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était au fond de la scène, le plus loin possible de la meute, assit sur son petit tabouret en face de sa batterie, il flippait grave.

Tandis que Draco lui, était le plus impassible, il n'était ni confiant, ni stressé, ni anxieux a l'idée de voir une horde de groupie. Il était juste droit, attendant d'être sur scène, et enfin vivant.

Un homme entra dans la salle, il était grand et plutôt mince. Ses cheveux étaient un peu long, mal peigné. Ron se fit la remarque que des dreads lui irait bien mais chassa cette idée assez vite. Il avait des yeux marron très clairs, comme javellisé. Ses lèvres étaient très gercées. Son menton était plutôt pointu, comme un loup. Sa démarche n'était pas très sûre, mais son costume de patron le rendait solide et confiant. En effet il portait un costume entièrement noir et un chapeau a la Pete Doherty.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lupin, je suis le patron du Sirius, j'espère que tout va bien se passer, pour vous, et surtout pour moi. Bon je vous dis Merde les gones.

Lupin sortit de la loge, les garçons se regardaient, ils se souriaient même. C'était leur premier concert en temps que nouveau groupe, enfin, avec ce nouveau membre. Ils entendirent la voix de Lupin s'élever et les présenter, bien sûr ils avaient un nom, les 'HANG-OVER'.

Draco trouvait ce nom à chier, et le changer était dans ses priorités. Harry n'avait rien contre, et Blaise non plus. Seul Ron y était attaché, mais ils étaient trois contre un.

Enfin les garçons entraient sur scène, les filles criaient, les filles hurlaient, quelques garçons de leur dortoirs avaient été conviés par Snape. Neville était au bar, levant son verre et leur souriant. Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott, et pleins d'autres étaient la, les encourageant silencieusement en leur lançant des petits clins d'œil de temps à autre.

Contrairement aux folles dingues du premier rang qui étaient complètements déchainés. M'enfin ca se comprend, quatre beaux gosses sur scène, y a de quoi fantasmer.

Harry avait repérer Ginny, elle était vêtu d'une mini jupe et d'un grand décolleté. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une prosti-pute. Harry détourna le regard vers Ron et le vit bouillonner littéralement, il avait envie de l'étrangler, cela se voyait sur son visage. Mais grâce à elle son stress avait totalement disparu, seul la rage de ramener sa sœur a la maison était présente.

A coté se trouvait Cho, aux bras de Cédric. Elle profitait du manque d'attention de son petit ami, pour faire des clins d'œil a Harry, ou encore le regarder intensément pour lui montrer combien elle avait envie de lui. Il tourna la tête essayant de ne pas vomir sur sa Gibson... « _Qu'elle zalope celle là »_, pensa-t-il.

Draco ne lâchait pas Harry du regard, attendant un signe, un regard, n'importe quoi. Il voulait lui sourire, lui faire comprendre que les filles qui le harcelaient seraient dans son lit cette nuit, mais il ne daigna même pas le regarder.

-Bon voila, c'est une première pour nous de nous produire ici… commença Harry la voix tremblante.

-Abrège Potter! Dit Draco tout en coupant la parole au leader, captivant enfin toute son attention, Enfin bref je vous présente Ron à la batterie! Po…Harry à la guitare! A la seconde guitare c'est Blaise, et enfin, le plus beau de tous, moi-même Draco qui jouera à la basse!

Harry frissonna quand Draco prononça son prénom, et enfin Ron tapa sur ses baguettes en comptant :

-Un! Deux! Un, deux, trois, quatre...

Et c'est à ce moment là que les guitares fusèrent en même temps. Totalement synchro. Harry se détendit enfin, s'abandonnant totalement à la musique. Cette fois-ci, il se promit de ne pas regarder Draco, il ne voulait plus se planter comme le matin même.

Ron prenait tellement de plaisir à jouer qu'il n'arrivait plus à fermer la bouche, il fermait les yeux pour ressentir le 'Poum Chak ' dans son cœur. Il ne pensait même plus aux gestes qu'il devait faire pour jouer, tout cela était devenu automatique pour lui, la musique faisait partit de lui. Il ne pensait plus qu'au groupe... et à Blaise.

Blaise était le moins stressé au début, mais finalement, sur scène, il n'osait pas trop bouger encore. A plusieurs reprises, Harry s'approcha de lui avec sa guitare pour lui sourire et lui redonner la pêche. Les Hang-over enchainèrent deux chansons à la suite, à la fin de la deuxième, Ron enleva son T-shirt car il avait trop chaud. Pour leur troisième morceau, Blaise se lâcha et commença à bouger sur scène, sans penser à ce que les gens pourraient dire sur lui le lendemain.

Quant à Draco, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ca toute sa vie. Il était juste parfait. Le seul point qu'il lui manquait était l'harmonie. En effet sur la scène, il ne s'approchait jamais de Blaise ou d'Harry, non, il était toujours devant, le plus près possible des groupies. Il manquait encore de camaraderie... Harry le remarqua mais n'en fit rien, il ne voulait pas gâcher un concert, leur premier, avec leur nouveau membre, qui se déroulait aussi bien.

Les filles hurlaient à la mort si bien qu'on entendait plus Harry chanter. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds platine s'était coiffée de manière a ce qu'on ne voit qu'elle dans la salle, disposant des bâtons fluorescent dans ses cheveux, le regard flouté par l'alcool et la drogue.

Une autre fille brune, complètement pétée, commençait à enlever sa culotte, pour la jeter sur la scène. Harry esquiva de justesse l'immonde chose rose, tout en continuant de chanter.

Draco était mort de rire, mais essayait de garder son calme, il donnait son plus beau sourire à toutes les filles qu'il trouvait mignonne. Il fit un clin d'œil à une groupie rousse qui était en train d'essayer de retirer son soutif pour lui lancer.

Ron était consterné par l'état de sa sœur, qui faisait de l'œil à Draco en arrêtant pas de se passer la main dans ses cheveux, se léchant les lèvres de manière sensuel.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron arrêta de taper sur ses caisses. Harry fut surpris mais rattrapa le coup en se lançant dans un solo de guitare. Il comprit alors pourquoi Ron avait arrêté de jouer au moment ou il vit Ginny en train d'enlever son T-shirt.

Harry vit juste Ron se jeter dans la fosse pour plaquer sa sœur a terre (fosse qui, en fait, était une marche) Blaise et Draco avaient arrêtés de jouer pour laisser Harry faire son solo. Blaise rattrapa Ron et le fit se calmer à sa façon. Ginny n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter son T-shirt, mais déjà elle lança un papier avec ses coordonnés a Draco qui était resté sur scène.

Harry s'excusa à la fin de son solo pour la gêne occasionné, et annonça à tous que le concert allait finir. Ron remonta sur scène et se rassit derrière sa batterie, Harry lui demanda de jouer 'sorrow', et Ron commença à jouer tranquillement, pour reprendre ses esprits.

Harry savait que cette chanson allait le remotiver, car la batterie était l'instru le plus important avec la basse pour cette chanson. Harry, lui, n'avait qu'à chanter et Blaise faisait toute la guitare. Cette dernière chanson se déroula sans encombre, les groupies avaient été calmées par le plaquage de Ron. Ginny était toute décoiffée mais bavait encore plus qu'avant.

Quand Harry annonça la fin du concert, tout le monde siffla pour un rappel. Mais Ron avait les boules et se barra de la scène, laissant le reste du groupe sur le cul. Harry s'excusa pour lui en prétextant une grosse journée et remercia tout le monde d'être venu.

Draco prit alors le micro pour faire la pub du concours qui allait arriver. Il rajouta qu'ils auraient besoin de beaucoup de filles car s'ils ont besoin de tourner un clip, ils prendraient celles des concerts, les vrais fans.

Il s'assit un instant, il repensa au vol plané de Ron, sur sa jeune sœur, il n'en pouvait plus. _Putain Ron est vraiment trop fort !!_ Pensa t-il.

Bien sur, Harry savait que ce n'était pas vrai, jamais il n'était question de tourner de clip, mais il ne dit rien, sachant évidement qu'ils avaient besoin du plus de soutient possible pour gagner ce concours.

Alors que le groupe rangeait leur matos, une fille monta sur la scène, dépassant Harry en le poussant sauvagement sur le bas côté et s'agenouilla devant Draco, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle avait d'épais cheveux brun ébouriffés et de grandes dents. Elle n'était pas très jolie mais pas moche non plus, les yeux marron clairs, un petit nez et des joues rougis par la chaleur. Son maquillage était à revoir car trop empâté.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis dans l'école Beauxbatons, en face de Poudlard. On pourrait se voir après les cours un jour, si ca te dis, ou même le weekend, ou encore la nuit, enfin dès que tu te sens seul. Je viens de te voir jouer t'es vraiment trop fort, t'es le meilleur bassiste que j'ai jamais vu Draco. Draco c'est bien ca? En plus t'es vraiment trop sex! Hermione avait lâché ca très rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois. Un vrai supplice pour Draco avec sa voix un peu trop aigue.

Draco avait écarquillé les yeux de plus en plus, son œil droit était pris de convulsions, un trait amer se forma sur sa bouche, il se redressa d'un coup, faisant tomber la Granger sur les fesses, le regard mauvais, il prit une grande inspiration et dis:

-Bon je ne vais pas te faire un dessin la vilaine, mais qui t'as permis de me parler? Hein? Pas moi, à ce que je sache. Je sais que je suis super sexy, je sais que je suis le meilleur, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir. Et puis moi, sortir avec toi? C'est une blague, tu veux rire! T'as vu ta gueule? T'es moche que t'en peux plus! T'es miss monde, ouais, mais au temps des dinosaures… Sur ce je rentre a l'internat.

Draco était impassible, froid, son regard ne laissait rien transparaitre, mis à part son dégout pour la jeune fille en pleure.

Harry était à la fois choqué et mort de rire. Il avait vu au fil de la conversation, une meute de groupies quitter le Sirius en vitesse. Peut être qu'elles voulaient la même chose que la Granger. C'est pour cette raison qu'elles avaient toutes fuient.

Attrapant sa basse, Draco sortit à son tour du Sirius, laissant la mocheté en pleure. Harry qui eu pitié pour la miss posa sa main sur son épaule en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait rien contre elle, mais que Draco était simplement gay. Mais Harry s'insulta intérieurement d'avoir dit ca, une fille qui viens juste d'être humilier, n'a qu'une seule idée se venger.

Harry prit alors sa Gibson, sa housse, se mit le tout sur le dos et comptait rattraper le beau blond. Mais il vit Lupin assit sur une chaise qui discutait avec Neville et décida d'aller lui présenter ses excuses pour le concert à moitié fini, il rajouta qu'il viendrait chercher le reste du matériel le lendemain.

Avec un grand sourire, Lupin lui expliqua que ca faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas autant rigolé pendant un concert et rajouta qu'il aimerait beaucoup que Snape vienne avec eux pour qu'il puisse papoter avec son vieil ami Severus. Harry lui promit qu'il lui demanderait.

Sur la route du retour Draco et Harry étaient seul, Ron avait dû raccompagner sa sœur de force à son internat et Blaise avait dû l'accompagner pour éviter un désastre. Aucun des deux ne disaient mots jusqu'a ce qu'Harry explose de rire tout seul.

-Putain! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es con ou quoi! Questionna Draco

-T'es moche que t'en peux plus... T'es moche que t'en peux plus...! T'es moche que t'en peux plus !! T'es moche que t'en peux plus... explosa-t-il en pleine rue.

-Nan mais Potter t'es vraiment con! Draco avait le sourire, voir Potter rire lui plaisait, et ca le mettait de bonne humeur. Ce soir il était sur qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit.

-Tu m'as tué sérieux. Cette réplique elle est à graver dans les annales franchement !! Réussit à dire Harry en se calmant.

**A suivre….**

* * *

**Melkaw :** Alooooors ? C'etait pas superme ?! Rha mais si vous avez kiffés ce chapitre, bah pinèse, le 4ème va vous faire jouïr grave quoi !! (Homophobes s'abstenir...) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaming :** Comme d'hab (dixit Melissa, comprenne qui pourra, mdr)

**Mel : **En esperant que ca va vous plaire parce que, s'y reprendre deux fois c'est super rare pour nous !

**Camille : **R.A.S, juste bavez pas trop.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : 

**Mardi 4 octobre 00h15**

Arrivés devant la porte de leur chambre, les deux garçons s'étaient tuent. Harry entra en premier, se dirigeant tout droit vers la salle de bain. Draco quand a lui se remettait de ses émotions.

Il ne se sentait vivant que pendant les concerts, l'excitation, l'exaltation, le bourdonnement sourd dans les oreilles, après un concert, tout ceci le rendait heureux.

Il regarda la porte de la salle de bain tout en disant que Potter était un très bon guitariste, un excellent même, mais qu'il devait arrêter d'essayer de chanter, un très léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, puis il s'allongea sur son lit.

Potter avait fait vite, il était sorti de la douche encore trempé, vêtu d'un caleçon noir pour changer, les cheveux mouillés. Si Draco ne se trompait pas, il essayait de le faire virer de l'autre coté.

Il prit une serviette et la posa sur la tête d'Harry.

-Sèche toi les cheveux, tu vas tomber malade…, dis Draco

Harry avait tourné écarlate, il écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux. Voir Malfoy être si gentil avec lui le surprit, et Draco l'avait comprit donc il rajouta le plus naturellement du monde :

-Soit pas si surprit Potter, je ne veux pas tomber malade un point c'est tout, chopé des microbes Pottérien non merci !!

-Malfoy, t'es vraiment con, mais merci ! Dis Harry tout en souriant.

Draco avait tourné brusquement la tête, il trouvait Harry de plus en plus mignon et cela l'effrayait. Il n'était pas gay, il en était sur, enfin il voulait vraiment y croire.

Harry se séchait les cheveux lorsqu'on frappa a la porte, il était près d'une heure du matin. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et laissa entrer Blaise et Ron.

Tous les deux avaient les mains pleines, ils avaient fait le stock de bouteille d'alcool : Manzana, Malibu, Whisky, Get 27, Rhum, Soho, Curaçao bleu et jus de fruits.

-Mais c'est quoi tout ca !! hurla Harry.

-Bah ca se voit, c'est de l'alcool !! Dis Blaise en haussant les épaules.

-Oui mais pourquoi faire ? reprit Harry.

-Pour fêter notre premier concert, lança Ron tout content, enfin... premier réussi, rajouta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Concert réussit ? Et c'est toi qui dis ca Ron alors que tu as faillit tout gâcher en sautant de la scène parce que ta sœur est une gar…une groupie, oui voila une groupie, lâcha Harry.

-T'as de la chance, Harry ca se voit que t'es mon meilleur ami, sinon je t'aurais péter ta belle petite gueule. Je ne relève pas l'insulte… parce que tu n'a pas tord… ma sœur est une vraie garce! Mais c'est bon je lui ai bien foutu la honte devant ses copines, dis Ron mi amusé mi énervé.

Pendant ce temps Blaise avait sortit bouteilles, et verres, et commençait déjà a préparé quelques cocktails.

-Au fait où est le blond peroxydé? Il prend sa douche? dit Ron.

-Oui il prend sa douche, pourquoi? demanda Harry.

-Bah le concert n'aurait pas été une réussite sans lui, donc on va le faire boire le blondinet, pour voir sil tient ou pas. Et on va bien se marrer je crois !!

-Ouais ouais… on va voir s'il sera toujours de bonne humeur, ajouta Harry

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant entrer un beau blond, en serviette. Surprit de voir Ron et Blaise dans sa chambre, il eu un léger mouvement de recule.

-WAH DRACO ! T'es bien sex! S'étonna Blaise, t'as de la chance, je ne suis plus célibataire, sinon je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus!

Ron était choqué par les paroles de son futur ex petit copain, il attrapa Blaise et le serra fort contre lui. Il avait la mine d'un gamin a qui on voulait voler son jouer préféré. Draco était très amusé par le rouquin, et rajouta :

-C'est vrai Blaise, je suis bien plus sex que ton Weasmoche. Mais bon on va dire que je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de choses.

-Tu verras, tu verras Draco, nous allons former le plus grand groupe de rock gay de tout les temps, après Queen bien sur! hurla Blaise le plus sérieusement du monde.

Draco sourit, et avança vers le placard il prit un caleçon et l'enfila, se cachant le bas du corps, avec sa serviette encore sur ses hanches.

Il s'installa par terre aux coté d'Harry et de Ron pendant que Blaise faisait le service, ils trinquèrent une fois, puis deux, puis trois, pour leur réussite mutuelle.

Une autre fois pour Harry, encore une autre pour Ron, encore encore une autre pour Ron et son magnifique vol plané sur sa sœur la dépravée, et une nouvelle fois pour Draco, qui était le meilleur bassiste de tout les temps.

Les quatre garçons avaient déjà descendu les bouteilles de Get 27, Malibu, et Manzana. Ils étaient légèrement pompettes, juste euphoriques, balançant de vieilles blagues, toutes plus vaseuses les unes que les des autres.

Blaise avait plusieurs fois sous entendu que Draco et Harry avaient fait quelques bêtises sous les couettes, ou en tout cas qu'ils y avaient durement pensé, très durement.

-AH! Je viens d'avoir la plus grande idée de ma vie! s'exclama Blaise.

- Vas-y, fait péter, dis Draco, toujours un peu embrumé.

-Oui!! On va jouer au jeu du «Je n'ai jamais», dis Blaise.

-Et c'est quoi comme jeu? demanda Harry.

-Le principe est simple, je commence ma phrase par «Je n'ai jamais…dis de mensonges» par exemple, et celui qui en déjà dit doit finir son verre, bon en l'occurrence tout le monde a déjà menti, donc tout le monde aurais dû boire son verre.

-Ah mais c'est d'un naze, Blaizouille, dis Draco tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Blaise sourit, c'est ce qui fit tressaillir Harry.

-Blaise, qu'as tu vraiment en tête? Dis Harry, qui avait dessoulé d'un coup.

-Bah rien, on va juste corser un peu le jeu, perso le truc du « je n'ai jamais dis de mensonges» c'était un exemple, la on va passer au cran au dessus! Le sourire de Blaise c'était agrandi, et il fit pâlir un peu plus Harry.

-Allons Potty, qu'est ce que tu veux nous cacher? Dis Draco, tout en se rapprochant d'Harry, dis-moi tout…

Il avait glissé ses mots à l'oreille d'Harry, c'est ce qui le fit frémir, il sentit la chaleur du souffle de Draco sur son oreille, et il ne plus que déglutir difficilement.

Blaise avait servit tout le monde.

-Je commence! Dis Blaise, «Je n'ai jamais embrassé Harry»

Personne ne bu son verre, ils se regardaient tous attendant que l'un d'entre eux boit son verre, mais personne ne fit un geste.

-Ah merde! Moi je voulais du dossier, cracha Blaise.

-C'est raté Blaise! Y'a rien pour toi ici! Dis Harry tout en lui tirant la langue.

-Ah moi, Draco avait la parole, ca va devenir un peu plus intéressant! «Je n'ai jamais, couché avec un homme»

Blaise et Ron avait tout les deux vidé leur verre en même temps, Harry avait rougit quand Draco avait posé les yeux sur lui attendant qu'il porte son verre a ses lèvres.

-Alors Potty, on a jamais offert son joli derrière? Draco était tout fier d'avoir fait un bel effet, mais Blaise lui coupa la parole.

-Comment tu sais qu'Harry a un joli fessier? On matte Malfoy? Et on dit qu'on n'aime pas les mecs! Blaise avait prit les rennes de la conversation et cela le rendait encore plus euphorique.

Harry était devenu tout rouge, encore plus que la seconde d'avant. Malfoy avait la bouche ouverte, puis la refermait ne trouvant rien à dire.

-Ah je vois que j'ai coupé la parole à mon petit Dracounet! Dis Blaise.

-HUM! Et moi je pue du cul! Dis Ron écarlate, à mon tour! «Je n'ai jamais, maté Malfoy! Et dieu m'en préserve! Plutôt crever! »

Harry avait avalé son verre cul sec, il toussa un peu, car le whisky était vraiment trop fort pour lui, Blaise avait fait de même, c'est ce qui énerva Ron encore un peu plus.

Draco regardait maintenant Harry, il ne le lâchait plus du regard, il était mi choquer mi amuser, mais il ne savait pour qu'elle raison cette révélation le rendait encore plus heureux, il mit ceci sur le compte de l'alcool.

-AH! Ca devient vraiment intéressant n'est pas Dray? Blaise était complètement rétamé, à terre, le verre une nouvelle fois rempli.

-A toi Potter, qu'est ce que tu n'as jamais fait, dis Draco, tout en resservant Harry d'un nouveau verre de whisky.

-«Je n'ai...je n'ai jamais…je n'ai jamais…hum…»

-Ah mais Potter t'es relou! Allez accouche! Ca devient soulant! Pesta Draco.

-Ouh c'est bon c'est pas de ma faute, j'arrive pas a me concentrer !!

-M'en fou j'le fais s'tu veux! «Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille» vraiment, de toute façon j'aime pas ça! Dit Blaise.

Seul deux garçons sur quatre avaient fini leur verre, Draco et Ron, Blaise était complètement choqué, il n'avait jamais su que Ron avait déjà fait ca avec une fille.

Draco avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il n'était pas sur de la virginité de Potter, maintenant, c'était fait, il était a deux doigt d'explosé de rire, mais pour une raison encore inconnu il se retenu.

Harry était mal à l'aise, il voyait bien que Draco se foutait de sa gueule et cela le vexait encore plus.

-Ca c'est fait! lança Harry.

-Comment ca t'as déjà couché avec une fille! hurla Blaise de la voix la plus aigue possible et imaginable.

-Bah oui, une fois, c'est toi qui m'as fait changer d'orientation sexuelle je te le rappelle! Dit Ron le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Nan, mais nan, trop pas, naaaan mais c'est pas possible, Blaise parlais de plus en plus vite, il était devenu presque incompréhensible pour les trois autres garçons, c'était la première fois que Blaise montrait autant de jalousie.

-Bah si!

-Nan tu mens!

- Je te dis que si!

-Avec qui ? La voix de Blaise c'était soudain calmé.

-Hermione Granger, une fille de Beauxbatons…elle était la… j'étais la...et voila quoi.

-Tu l'aimais? Questionna Blaise.

-Nan…c'était juste comme ça… en plus elle m'a définitivement coupé l'envie de recommencer avec une fille.

Harry, se tourna alors vers Draco, il était complètement mort de rire, voir une scène de ménage entre deux hommes le divertissait assez et même plus qu'outre mesure, il en avait même mal aux cotes.

Draco se disait qu'avec une bande de cons pareil il n'allait jamais s'ennuyer.

-Bon c'est pas tout les mecs mais nous on va rentrer dans notre chambre… et on va faire se qu'on a à faire! Dis Ron, il faut qu'on s'explique.

Blaise sourit tristement aux deux garçons et passa la porte soutenu par Ron, même s'il essayait de se dégager de son emprise.

Harry et Draco était de nouveau seuls, les cadavres de bouteilles a leur pied. Et Draco pris une bouteille pas encore entamée, et regarda le brun droit dans les yeux, et sourit.

-Il en reste encore, Potter…ca te dis de faire un autre jeu ? dit-il tout en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

-Hum…acquiesça t-il

-Alors on va se faire un 'action ou vérité', d'accord, ca va être marrant.

-Ouais si tu le dis…Malfoy

-Je commence, bien sur…hum…Potter action ou vérité ?

-Vérité !

-T'es pas très drôle, vais devoir réfléchir…

-T'es con, dit Harry tout en souriant

-Ouais...si tu le dis…donc vérité c'est bien ca ?...Dis moi quand est ce que tu me mattes ?

-Ah, pourquoi cette question !?

-Bah, je la trouve pas mal moi, il souriait de plus en plus

-Hum…quand tu sors de la douche...ou bien quand tu joues…avoua t-il dans un souffle, et il prit la bouteille des mains du blond et but à son tour.

-Ah oui ca veux dire que je te plais ?? Draco était a genou maintenant, en face du visage d'Harry, le fixant, le détaillant.

-Oh !! Tu triches !! Une question a la fois ! Et sa main s'écrasa sur le visage du blond qui s'était beaucoup trop rapproché de lui, et le repoussa doucement.

-Okay, Potty j'ai compris à toi ! Soit inventif…dit il plein de sous entendus

-Vais essayer, action ou vérité ?

-Je me tâte…si je dis action tu ne poseras pas la question que j'attends…donc je prends vérité

-Ah quoi tu penses Malfoy ?

-Ca fait partit de la vérité la ? Si je réponds tu perds le droit à la question embarrassante que tu meurs d'envie de me poser.

-Ouais…bah m'en fout veux savoir à quoi tu pense la tout de suite

-Je pense à la prochaine action que je vais te faire faire.

-Qui dit que j'allais prendre action ?

-Moi

-Et pourquoi ca ?

-J'ai changé les règles, quand on a dis une fois vérité, alors la seconde fois il faut prendre action !

-T'a mentis la !

-Nan, j'ai décrété cette nouvelle règle, et elle a été adoptée !

-T'es vraiment un gamin Malfoy !

-Je sais, et il prit une nouvelle fois à boire.

-Je dois faire quoi alors ?

-Au fait si tu ne fait pas l'action tu as un gage, et il sera bien pire, ou même mieux, sourit-il

-Tu me fais flipper la !!

-Allez Potty…

-Je dois faire quoi ?

-Embrasse-moi.

-Quoi ? Quoi ???

-Embrasse-moi, c'est rien t'sais, juste un bisou, il tendait ses lèvres dans le vide comme un gogol.

-T'a trop bu, Malfoy.

-Allez Harry fais toi pas prier !!

-Nan t'es trop pété.

-Toi aussi et ca fait quoi ?

-J'veux pas !! Bouda t-il.

-Si !!

-Nan !

-Trouillard.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry poussa Draco, sur le carrelage froid, et écrasa ses lèvres contre celle du blond. Le maintenant fermement au sol, les mains dans les siennes.

La voix de Draco retentit dans la chambre, il poussa un petit cri d'exclamation quand il sentit Harry mordiller sa lèvres inférieur.

Harry se recula un moment de la bouche de Draco, regardant le blond intensément. Et ce qui suivit le surprit plus, que sa propre action, Draco souleva sa tête à la rencontre des lèvres d'Harry

Leurs langues jouèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne replonge dans la chaleur humide qu'était la bouche de Draco. Il libéra les bras du blond, et celui-ci les enroula autour de la taille du brun.

C'était mieux que tous les baisers qu'il avait reçus, les baisers baveux de la rouquine, ou encore ceux de Cho qui puait de la bouche. Il en voulait plus.

Le brun se détacha une nouvelle fois de Draco, et dit, tout en étant toujours sur lui :

-Ca te va la ? J'ai réussit mon action non ? dit-il le souffle coupé.

-O…Oui…

Et Harry s'allongea, à coté de Draco, ne trouvant rien d'autre à rajouter. De son coté Draco trouvait le carrelage c'était un peu réchauffé.

-Je crois qu'on a un peu trop bus, sa voix étrangement douce.

-Oui.

Malfoy c'était tourné sur le coté face a Harry il s'appuya la tête sur son bras, et le contempla. La peau halée, admirant son ventre, ses clavicules, son cou, sa bouche, ses grands yeux verts.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, il était pétrifié par le regard de Malfoy.

-Je crois qu'il te reste encore une action, pour moi…

-Oui mais je crois qu'on va s'arrêter la…

-Ah bon…

-…A part si tu veux encore jouer…

-Et toi tu le veux ?

-Hum…

-Alors donne moi mon 'action'.

-Oh…

-Allez !!

-Embrasse-moi, Draco.

-Oui.

Draco s'était maintenant collé a Harry, il frissonna a se contact, mêlant une de ses jambe avec celles d'Harry. Malfoy s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, les yeux dans les siens, ses yeux devenu plus sombre maintenant, Harry pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa bouche.

-Pourquoi tu mets tant de temps ? dit Harry.

Et Draco embrassa de nouveau Harry,c'était si doux et si excitant, même s'il savait que demain, il aurait tout oublié à cause de l'alcool. Quelle saloperie, pensa t-il.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance que cette bouche incroyablement douée, que cette langue qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne, que la peau de Malfoy tout contre la sienne. En gémissant, il glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du serpentard, pour approfondir encore ce baiser, si c'était encore possible.

Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy se détache de lui, il ne voulait pas que ce baiser s'arrête.

Il entendit Malfoy gémir lorsqu'il pressa leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Draco s'était laissé faire, et c'était maintenant au tour du blond d'être sur le corps du brun.

Se suivit d'un nouveau gémissement de la part d'Harry.

Il savait juste que c'était encore meilleur avec le corps de Draco contre le sien, le torse tout contre le sien, ses jambes tout contre les siennes.

Il sentit les mains de Draco glisser sur ses hanches. Il en fut électrisé au point qu'il se cambra contre lui, une main avait remonté et s'occupait maintenant de la chevelure d'Harry, enroulant ses longs doigts fins dans l'épaisse crinière d'Harry.

La bouche de Draco quitta celle d'Harry pour laisser de nombreux baisers brûlants le long de sa gorge jusqu'à sa clavicule, un gémissement sortit de nouveau de la bouche d'Harry quand il sentit Draco redessiner avec sa langue les contours de ses tétons, puis parcourir son ventre musclé tandis qu'il ondulait sous sa caresse, les yeux fermés.

Le brun enroula ses jambes autours du corps du blond le rapprochant encore plus du sien, pour sentir encore plus sa chaleur, pour le sentir encore, plus fort. Sa main descendit pour serrer fortement les fesses de Draco, la glissant sous le caleçon. Le geste rapprocha encore les deux corps, et le Blond gémit sans retenue contre la bouche d'Harry, reprenant sa respiration entre deux baisers.

Harry n'en pouvais plus, les gémissements rauque de Malfoy lui faisait perdre la tête, jusqu'au moment ou il sentit sa propre érection contre celle de Malfoy.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Draco et le repoussa doucement, sur le coté.

-Je crois que l'action est fini, Dra…Malfoy.

-Oui…mais c'était bon…

-Hum…Mais demain…

-Demain ? Questionna le blond toujours la respiration saccadée.

-Oui…demain…

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu Harry…demain je me souviendrais même plus de ton prénom.

-Oh…sympa, souffla Harry.

-Façon de parler…demain tu ne te souviendras de rien non plus…alors autant en profiter nan ?

-Hein ?

-Ouais…

-Restons encore comme ça pendant un moment…

Et Draco, nicha sa tête au creux du cou d'Harry, et posa sa main tendrement sur le ventre plat du brun.

-Pourquoi tu joues avec moi ?

-Je ne joue pas Harry, on est si bien…

-Malfoy, tu me gènes…

-Comment veux tu que je te crois, et appelles moi Draco encore une fois…

-Draco…

-Oui, c'est moi, maintenant ferme la, laisse moi dormir, avec toi.

Et Harry se tues et se résigna a passer la nuit avec Draco dans ses bras.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mardi 4 octobre 9h00**

La suite de la matinée fut dure pour les quatre jeunes hommes.

De leur côté, Ron et Blaise, après être sorti de la chambre d'Harry et Draco, n'avaient finalement pas trop discutés. En effet, une fois seul, Blaise se fit vite pardonner d'avoir été un peu sec avec son amant en se jetant sur lui pour le couvrir de baiser enflammé. Bien entendu, Ron lui pardonna assez vite...

Du côté de chez Harry par contre, le réveil fut un peu plus difficile. Certes Harry n'était pas trop bourré et avait été conscient toute la soirée, et certes Draco tenait fermement l'alcool contrairement a ce qu'a pu dire Ron, mais le réveil fut plutôt brutal pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Non seulement Draco s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois à assommer un ogre, mais en plus, il se réveilla aux côtés de Potter. Harry dormait paisiblement, réchauffé par la main brulante de Draco sur son ventre, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'hurle après lui.

-BORDEL DE CUL il s'passe quoi ici ?! hurla Draco

-Gné ? grommela Harry

-Qu'est-ce que tu me colles Potter. Tu pues le fauve qui ne s'est pas lavé depuis cinq ans. Merde, j'ai un mal de tête horrible en plus de ca... Dis moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier soir Potter, ou je serais forcé de te tuer, lâcha Draco, fulminant sur place, la tête emprisonner de ses deux mains.

-Heu... Depuis le début ou bien ? Questionna Harry

-Abrège s'il te plait, merde...

-Bah Ron et Blaise sont partis, puis je suis tombé raide bourré ici, et voilà maintenant on est là... Tu as dû t'affaler comme moi et dormir directement jusqu'à maintenant. En tout cas je ne me souviens de rien, mentit Harry.

-Très bien, c'est déjà ça... Draco fit une pause un instant, réfléchit puis ajouta, désolé de t'avoir collé comme ca cette nuit, mais tu aurais pu me dire que je te gênais ou je ne sais pas...

-Mais tu ne me gênais pas, et puis je ne me suis rendu compte de rien je dormais, mentit une nouvelle fois Harry.

Draco n'ajouta mot, il se leva, prit des vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir Harry. Harry quant à lui se frotta les yeux, puis se tapa la tête avec sa main. _Je suis vraiment trop con__, pensa-t-il. _

Il était complètement dérouté, il avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie, le corps de Malfoy contre le sien. Et ce matin il l'avait réveillé, hurlant, comme s'il l'avait presque violé, bon c'est vrai qu'il y avait pensé toute la nuit aussi mais il ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer. Ils avaient bien trop buent, ils s'étaient trop embrassés, ils avaient trop fait, et Draco avait dit trop de choses insensés qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Malfoy quant à lui, était sous la douche, il sentait encore la chaleur de la peau d'Harry sous ses doigts, il sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres, il sentait encore son parfum, cette odeur de cannelle…

Il avait très bien joué la comédie ce matin, prétextant ne s'être souvenu de rien, alors qu'il s'était littéralement jeté sur Harry la nuit dernière, il n'aurait pas du proposer ce jeu, il n'aurait pas du pousser Harry a bout, maintenant c'est lui qui avait la tête pleines de souvenirs, et il remerciait Dieu que Potter ne se souvienne de rien. En effet, Draco avait beau être soul la veille, il se souvenait de tout, même s'il ne maitrisait pas tous ces faits et gestes...quoique…

Malfoy sortit de la douche voyant un Potter écarlate, tremblant et transpirant. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et Harry s'enferma dans la salle de bain, son cœur battait a cent a l'heure, priant pour que Draco n'est l'ai pas vu tout mouillé de chaud et tout rouge.

-Tu vois Potter je t'avais dis de bien te sécher les cheveux hier! Maintenant t'es malade, tu trembles et t'es tout rouge !! Franchement... Et tes microbes tu te les garde!

Draco avait crié ses mots derrière la porte de la salle de bain pour qu'Harry entende bien.

Draco réfléchit un instant puis se frappa la tête avec sa paume: si Harry tremblait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était malade, c'était parce qu'il était gêné... gêné de la position dans laquelle ils se sont retrouvés ce matin. _Et s'il me mentait ? S'il se souvenait de tout mais qu'il niait, comme moi ?_ Pensa Draco. Il avait enfilé son slim blanc très rapidement, une chemise noir, ses converses noires, et enfin une fine cravate blanche, il avait coiffé ses cheveux mi longs, n'oubliant pas sa mèche sur le coté droit, tout était parfait, excepté les grandes cernes sous ses yeux.

C'est a ce moment la qu'entra de nouveau Harry. Il était déjà habillé, ne voulant pas que Malfoy le mette encore plus mal à l'aise. Il s'était arrêté d'un coup, stupéfié sur place par la beauté de Malfoy, il avait tellement de classe.

-Mal...Malfoy, t'as vu ta gueule! On dirait un panda…, le sourire amusé d'Harry énervait de plus en plus Draco.

-Et toi Potty t'a vu ta gueule! Se vexa Draco.

-Aller vient Malfoy, on a cours de musique avec Snape, dit Harry.

Les deux garçons sortirent de leur chambre, croisant Ron et Blaise main dans la main.

-Alors tout s'est arrangé entre vous, souscrit Harry.

-Euh oui oui, tout va pour le mieux, affirma Ron tout en rougissant.

-Et vous alors comment s'est passé cette fin de soirée, demanda Blaise un sourire coquin aux lèvres tout en donnant un léger coup de coude a Malfoy.

-IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE! s'écrièrent Harry et Draco en même temps.

Blaise souri de plus en plus. Malfoy avait tourné la tête, il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Potter, il doutait réellement qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, et c'est ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur.

De son coté Harry paniquait nettement, il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'ils avaient trop joués hier…oui un peu trop. Même si Draco ne se souvenait de rien, il ne fallait pas faire de gaffes devant lui...

Blaise voulait plus de détails mais il savait que tôt ou tard il allait découvrir leur petit secret.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant la salle 329, la salle de Snape, la salle de musique.

-C'est bizarre, c'est fermé !! lâcha Ron comme un con.

-Bah il faut ouvrir là porte Weasmoche, cingla Draco, comme ceci, dit-il en appuyant sur la poignée et en poussant la porte doucement.

-NAAAAAAAAAN, crièrent Harry et Blaise synchro.

-Mais quoi ? s'indigna Draco.

Mais c'était trop tard, la porte était maintenant grande ouverte, et ce que les quatre élèves virent était largement digne d'un film de Pierre Woodman, le plus grand réalisateur de films X...

-Voilà pourquoi, Malfoy, réussit à dire Harry avant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas vomir.

En effet, la salle de cours en elle même n'avait rien de pornographique, c'était les gens qui étaient à l'intérieur et leurs actes, qui faisaient que la scène était obscène.

Le professeur Severus Snape lui même, était assit à califourchon sur le pauvre Neville, qui n'avait pas l'air si apeuré que ca... qui avait l'air plutôt heureux même, appréciant que Snape, avec sa langue, titille les deux bouts de chairs/tétons dressés vers lui, tout en essayant de défaire la boucle de ceinture de Neville. Mais leurs ébats dû s'arrêter là, par le manque de délicatesse de Draco qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de frapper avant d'ouvrir...

C'est d'ailleurs avec un regard fusillant que Snape regarda ses 'spectateurs'. Il fit signe à Neville pour lui dire de quitter au plus vite cette salle de cours et ce dernier obéit de suite sans rechigner. Snape, qui, lui, était toujours parfaitement habillé, se dirigea vers ses invités (ou pas).

-QUI a fait CA ? demanda calmement mais puissamment Snape.

Ron, qui était une balance, montra Draco du doigt. Harry baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de son professeur, Blaise regardait méchamment Draco et ce dernier défiait Snape du regard, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

-Malfoy ?! Je vais vous... commença Snape, je vais...

Snape se tue un instant pour réfléchir et lança des regards mauvais en direction des autres élèves, puis revint sur Draco.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant que tu ne devais pas ouvrir cette porte si celle-ci était fermé, lui dit-il, mais vous, rajouta Snape en se tournant vers Harry, vous, vous étiez au courant, et vous auriez largement pu le lui dire AVANT qu'il ouvre cette satanée porte !!

Draco sourit: il avait gagné. Harry par contre n'osait plus relever la tête, par peur de se prendre un grand coup dans les dents. Il sentait que Ron et Blaise avaient tout aussi peur que lui.

Snape fit un demi-tour rapide et rentra dans la salle de classe en s'asseyant à son bureau, suivit par Draco qui ricanait tout seul. Blaise releva la tête et hésita avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle, il fit alors signe aux autres de suivre. Ron et Harry entrèrent à leur tour et s'assirent à leur place habituelle, c'est à dire au milieu à gauche, contre la fenêtre.

La salle 329 était une salle spéciale, avec deux portes blindées, pour ne pas voler le matériel de musique. Elle était plutôt grande, très vieille et très pourrie. Le bureau était plein Sud, contre le mur, à coté du tableau à craies. Les tables étaient deux par deux, réparties sur trois colonnes en cinq rangées.

Ron et Blaise s'asseyaient au troisième rang de la colonne de gauche, celle près des fenêtres. Harry, lui, était assis juste derrière eux, au quatrième rang. Snape et Neville était eux, quelques minutes plus tôt, sur la table de la colonne du milieu, au dernier rang. C'est pourquoi Harry et les autres étaient au premier rang de la scène, car la porte par laquelle les élèves peuvent entrés est celle du fond.

Draco s'assit seul, au deuxième rang dans la colonne près du mur. Le silence régnait dans la salle. Tout le monde priait pour que quelque chose se passe pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et leur prièrent fut exaucer... Un bruit sourd retentit et Lupin entra violement dans la salle.

-Bonjour les jeunes !!! Ah, je tombe bien, il n'y a que les 'Hang-Over' et le professeur Snape... Ou sont les autres élèves ?

-Ils ne devront pas tardés, répondit sèchement Snape, que veux-tu Remus ?

-Vous deviez venir chercher votre matériel, je t'attends... Je vous attendais professeur, dit Remus déçu, vous, et vos élèves.

-Veuillez sortir de ma salle Remus, ordonna Snape alors que les autres élèves commençaient à rentrer dans la salle, le groupe viendra chercher le tout plus tard. Au revoir.

Remus sortit, bredouille, de la salle de classe. Les élèves qui entraient à ce moment là le regardaient avec étonnement.

Une fois la salle pleines d'élèves, Snape ordonna à un certain Lee Jordan de fermer la porte, 'immédiatement', ce qu'il fit sans rechigner l'ordre. Le professeur fit l'appel et le cours commença.

-Il n'y aura ni démonstration, ni manipulation, ni quoique ce soit qui vous permettre de toucher, et donc polluer, un seul des instruments que vous voyez ici. Est-ce claire ?

Tous les élèves hochèrent de la tête en signe d'approbation. Il y eu quelques murmures du genre : 'Il a quoi Snape aujourd'hui ?' et quelques réponses fusèrent du genre : 'Il est mal baisé ce matin'.

-J'ai l'impression de ne rien vous avoir appris, êtes vous des sous merde ?? Nan je ne pense pas…enfin mis a part Weasley, Snape était légèrement de mauvaise humeur et cela se sentait dans ses paroles. Vous ai-je enseigné quelque chose depuis la rentrée ? J'ai l'impression que rien n'entre dans vos petites têtes. Je ne m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'une partition, à la délicatesse d'une note ou à la douceur d'une mélodie... Je pourrais vous apprendre à reconnaître les différents son qui s'échappent de chaque instruments, à distiller la moindre vibration se libérant de cordophones, ainsi que de capturer l'harmonie d'un aérophone,...si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de petit 'j'pète plus haut que mon cul' à qui je dispense habituellement de mes cours.

Un deuxième long silence s'installa dans la salle. Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Blaise avait la ferme intention de prouver qu'il savait péter plus haut que son cul et Draco jouait avec un médiator, tout en regardant Snape.

-Potter ! Clama Snape, qui est Ziryab ?

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit Harry

-Essayons encore une fois Potter, reprit Snape, qu'est-ce que l'anthropocentrique ?

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur, lâcha Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Très bien Potter, je vois que l'on ne prend pas la peine d'ouvrir son beau livre de musique avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry voulut répliquer, mais savait que ce qu'il allait dire allait lui couter bien plus que de la satisfaction. Il hocha alors la tête pour donner raison au professeur. Snape sourit d'un sourire mauvais et s'assit brutalement sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent très lentement, surtout car aucun d'entre eux ne pue toucher une seule fois un instrument, contrairement à d'habitude. Ils passèrent le temps à griffonner des semblants de partitions, et chacun eut droit à des critiques, sauf Draco qui semblait réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Même Harry, qui, généralement, faisait de très bons devoirs, eut droit à des réprimandes.

A la fin du cours, Harry était tellement énervé qu'il partit directement en direction du parc, pour pouvoir se reposer et se calmer. Il passa devant Draco qui lui lança un sourire amer. Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Blaise et Ron voulurent le suivre mais voyant que Harry ne les attendait pas, décidèrent d'aller se promener en 'amoureux'.

Draco, en se promenant dans les couloirs, croisa Neville et explosa de rire devant lui. Neville rougit et finit aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron, puis courra se réfugier en direction de la salle 329...

* * *

**Melkaw : **On veut pleins de reviews pour ce chapire !! C'est le meilleur de tous en plus !! Et puis vous avez vu, il est arrivé vite celui-là, alors peut etre que le 5 arrivera encore plus vite si les reviews suivent... huhu. (chantage qand tu nous tiens) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaming :** Comme d'hab'

**Camille :** Salutation mon ami !! Chapitre 5 là, pile à l'heure (presque) Ne soyez pas décus pitiés, on a été longue (et on sait), mais j'espère que vous allés quand même kiffer.

**Melissa :** Pouah!! Y a de bonnes actions dans ce chapitre, mais allez vous être concquis ? A vous de lire ! Cheers!

**Melkaw:** Haaaaa j'allais oublier. Ayé on a une correctrice, parce qu'on est trop teubés pour se corriger nous même. Alors voilà, Merci A toi, **Ô grande Kazuha**. On t'aime, même si t'es loin de nous. La bise miss.

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :**

**Mardi 4 octobre, 20h00**

La journée avait été longue pour Harry. Il était vraiment crevé : le concert, la beuverie, le baiser, Snape sur Neville... tout. Il était complètement mort. En plus, il savait que ce soir, il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir non plus.

Ce soir, il allait passer sa nuit à répéter avec le groupe. Snape allait les tuer, il en était sûr. Il en avait déjà marre. Se crever le cul pour un concours tout naze. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont y gagner de faire ce concours ? Aucuns débouchés, rien... Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite la belle vie de rock star, et lui, il voulait vite se tirer d'ici : avoir son diplôme et, éventuellement, avoir un contrat avec une maison de disque. Mais bon, il rêvait un peu trop.

Il avait même la flemme d'aller au réfectoire pour manger et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout car tout le monde pourra le dire : Harry Potter est un gros morfal. Donc il se dirigea vers le portail du lycée, prit un peu d'élan et sauta par-dessus. (Bon dit comme ca, ca fait super cool, le mec qui saute par dessus le portail, ca fait Rebel et tout, mais faut préciser qu'Harry se coince la manche dans l'un des piques et après, il se trouve avec un gros trou dans son pull...)

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant le Lycée de Beauxbatons. Il était à peu près de la même taille que Poudlard, mais il paraissait plus neuf, plus beau, plus coloré. En fait, plus féminin. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais pénétré à l'intérieur.

La directrice de Beauxbatons s'appelait McGonagall. C'était une vieille femme, les cheveux tirés en un chignon serré et elle avait l'air constamment agacée. Elle avait la soixantaine, peut être même plus. Tous les garçons de Poudlard la craignaient, parce qu'elle lâchait des chiens après les garçons qui essayaient d'escalader la 'grande muraille'.

Harry sourit, repensant à Seamus qui avait essayé de passer le portail pour rejoindre Lavande Brown, qui lui avait envoyé un string par la poste lui ordonnant de le rejoindre immédiatement. La seule chose qu'il avait reçue cette nuit-là, était une belle morsure au mollet. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il désespéra et depuis, il cherche un plan pour rejoindre Lavande, en vain. Surtout quand on sait qu'en fait, elle se fou de sa gueule, Lavande a toujours été amoureuse de Ron, c'est bien connu.

Il continua à errer un moment avant d'être attiré par des bruits bizarres. Il marchait en direction de ses sons qui commençaient à être plus distinctifs. C'était des soupirs de plaisirs.

Le feu monta aux joues d'Harry. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait avoir réussit son coup avec une bombe de Beauxbatons. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû s'intéresser de plus près aux bruits chelous, n'étant plus attiré par la gente féminine, mais la curiosité était bien trop forte et il ne pu résister.

Il fit un petit détour, passant par 'la forêt interdite'. Elle avait été nommée ainsi à cause des nombreux couples qui s'accouplaient dedans, filles et garçons confondu. De plus, elle appartenait aux deux lycées. Harry se cacha derrière un buisson, bien en face de deux formes qui se mouvaient langoureusement.

- Non pas ici, chuchota une voix de femme.

- Allez, ne te fais pas prier, murmura un homme.

Harry était concentré. Il fixait les deux formes, essayant à tout prix de savoir qui était l'élève de Poudlard qui avait gagné le gros lot et qui se cachait, pour faire des cochoncetés à cette heure-ci. _Franchement, c'est vraiment chiant qu'il fasse nuit si tôt,_ pensa Harry.

Et enfin, la lune apparut, transperçant un nuage grisâtre, éclairant un homme aux cheveux blancs, une cuisse de femme entourant le fessier de l'homme, son pantalon aux chevilles. Harry retint son souffle. La lumière allait enfin faire apparaitre le visage de la femme.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise, la gorge nouée. Il avait une irrésistible envie de vomir. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et courut jusqu'au lycée. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il vomit ce qu'il pu vomir puisqu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce midi.

Il marchait dans le parc, les jambes chancelantes. Puis, il s'agenouilla, les larmes aux yeux. Il hurla et s'affala dans l'herbe.

Draco, qui passait par là, fut interpelé par le hurlement d'Harry. Il était droit, devant Harry, le regardant allongé par terre les larmes aux yeux, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il poussa Harry sur le côté avec son pied pour avoir son visage bien en face de lui.

- Alors Potter, on pleure ? Ricana Draco.

- …

- Qu'est ce que t'as, Potter ? Racontes tout à tonton Draco, ajouta t-il.

- J'ai… j'ai… je…

- Sujet, verbe, complément, Potter. C'est simple, non ?

- Aaah !! Hurla une nouvelle fois Harry.

- Putain, Potter ! Je savais que t'étais pas net, mais là, ça frise la démence.

Harry se redressa. Il était maintenant assis en tailleur. Draco était toujours debout, posté devant un Potter complètement choqué. Il était dans le vague, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps.

- Allez Potter, tu me soules, racontes-moi !! S'impatienta Draco.

- J'ai vu… j'ai vu notre directeur…

- Oui, c'est bien, Potter. Tu vas y arriver.

- J'ai vu Dumbledore baiser avec McGonagall !! Lâcha Harry.

- Tu mens !

- Non… J'aimerais mais nan…

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Je savais que le vieux était fou, mais… le savoir avoir une vie sexuelle, hurk, c'est dégeulasse...

- Tu vois ! Tu comprends ma réaction maintenant.

Draco s'était assis en face d'Harry, dans la même position que lui. Il posa une main qui se voulu réconfortante sur son épaule. C'est à ce moment-là que Potter se sentit revivre. Il avait plongé son regard émeraude dans l'acier de Draco.

Il avait chaud. La main de Draco embrasait son corps, puis, il se releva rapidement, montrant à Draco le chemin du dortoir.

Draco s'insultait mentalement. Il savait qu'il ne devait plus avoir de contact avec Potter, sinon il serait perdu, mais il avait tellement envie d'être près de lui, en fin de compte. Il aimait sa présence Pottérienne.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Harry sauta dans son lit et s'emmitoufla sous ses couvertures, lançant un petit 'bonne nuit' à Malfoy et ne dit plus un mot pour enfin s'endormir.

Draco, quand à lui, se repassa la scène du parc dans sa tête. Il se revoyait courir vers Harry pour le voir en pleure. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas montré ses vrais sentiments. Il avait eu si peur quand il vit Harry à terre. Draco n'avait pas été bouleversé par le rapport sexuel de son directeur avec la vieille McGonagall, mais bel et bien par son sentiment, le sentiment de compassion qu'il eut envers Potter...

_Quel con, ce Potter_, avait il pensé. _Pourquoi je suis comme _ç_a avec lui ? Rien qu'avec lui ? Et pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? Pourquoi j'en avais tellement envie ? L'alcool, bien sur !! Quelle saloperie !! Demain, il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Je suis tellement sex que je n'ai pas d'amis… Oui, c'est pour cette raison… Peut être Blaise… Je l'aime bien celui-là, il est futé… Demain, je vais m'en faire un allié !! Mais il ne faut pas qu'il pense que je suis gay… nan… nan… NAN !! Il va me dire « AH, mais Ayé, t'en es un !! » Nan pas lui… Et la belette rouquine ? Non plus, il voudra me tuer parce qu'il a le cerveau d'un bulot. Il va croire que je veux faire souffrir son Potter…_

Draco avait remué ses questions dans sa tête pendant une bonne heure quand il entendit Harry descendre de son lit. Il s'arrêta un instant de respirer et vit Potter, toujours habillé, se diriger vers la salle de bain.

_Mais quel pouilleux, ce gars, je vous jure,_ pensa Draco.

Et quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain, il n'était plus qu'en caleçon. Draco le détailla du regard : son grain de peau halé, ses abdominaux bien dessinés, ses longues jambes, tout. Quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire, il se retourna se collant le plus possible au mur, caché sous ses couvertures.

Soudain, il sentit son lit se réchauffer. Il se tourna et, en face de lui, il vit Harry paisiblement endormit.

- Putain, Potter, qu'est ce tu fous ! S'énerva Draco.

- Miu… soupira Harry.

- Miu ? Miu, c'est quoi ça ?! Lâcha Draco, horripilé. Allez, Potter, c'est pas drôle, remonte dans ton lit !! S'impatienta t-il.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco, enlaçant sa taille et nichant sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Potter… Arrête, je n'en peux plus, supplia Draco

Draco caressa la joue d'Harry, balayant une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage. Il se rapprocha presque instinctivement de ses lèvres, mais se stoppa net avant d'avoir pu les toucher.

- Nan… Potter, tu n'y arriveras pas, dit Draco de sa voix la plus douce.

Il se redressa et essaya de passer par-dessus Harry, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement par le T-shirt.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Potter… C'est d'accord, je reste.

Il se réinstalla, Potter dans ses bras. Il réussit à fermer les yeux, réchauffé par le corps d'Harry.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mercredi 5 octobre, 7h00**

Le réveil sonna, faisant sursauter Harry du lit. Il arrêta l'objet qui le fit sursauter par un grand coup de poing. Le pauvre objet en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures. Harry se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de Draco, recherchant plus de chaleur.

Soudain, comme frappé par un éclair de lucidité, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Malfoy, les yeux clos, endormit paisiblement. Cette vision l'attendrit mais la seconde d'après, il sauta hors du lit et se réfugia, le cœur battant, dans la salle de bain.

_Putain… Bordel... Dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu ? Pourquoi j'étais dans son lit ? Nan... On a rien fait... J'ai encore mon zlip, il était encore habillé... Enfin je crois. Si, il l'était encore !_ Harry tournait en rond. Enfin, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait dans leur petite salle de bain.

Il se posa devant le miroir, les mains de part et d'autre du lavabo. Il alluma l'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage. L'eau glacée lui fit un choc et il décida d'aller sous la douche. Harry alluma l'eau et les gouttes d'eau perlèrent sur sa peau. Il repensa au visage angélique de Draco et il rougit.

Il était dans le flou. Il savait qu'il était gay, il en était sûr. Il savait que Draco était sex, mais hétéro. Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés n'étaient que des erreurs. Enfin deux belles erreurs dont Harry était le seul à se souvenir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

_Je suis juste en manque, c'est tout. Oui, juste en manque. Ouais, en manque d'une chose que je n'ai jamais connu, c'est n'importe quoi. Je suis quand même pas amoureux de lui._ Harry était toujours sous la douche. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête posé sur ses genoux. _Nan, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui… Pourquoi alors j'ai le cœur qui bat comme ça ? Oui, c'est bon, je suis juste excité… normal, nan ?_

- OH, Harry ! Tu bouges ton cul ! Moi aussi j'ai cours ce matin, cria Draco tout en tambourinant sur la porte.

Harry s'était levé d'un coup, sortit de la douche, prit une serviette et ouvrit enfin la porte de la salle de bain.

- Désolé si j'ai mis du temps, murmura Harry.

- C'est bon, Potter, mais que ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, insista Draco.

Draco referma la porte derrière lui lorsqu'Harry fut dehors. Une fois dans la chambre, Harry s'habilla en hâte pour aller directement chez Ron et Blaise.

Harry, devant la porte magnifiquement décoré du 'Rainbow Flag', frappa de toutes ses forces. C'est un Ron encore en pyjama qui lui ouvrit. Il était assez surprit de voir Harry, mais le laissa entrer.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? L'agressa presque Ron.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Bah voyons, à une heure pareille !! S'exclama le roux.

- Où est Blaise ? Questionna Harry.

- Il est sous la douche. Allez, parle, s'impatienta t-il.

- Hier, j'ai squatté dans le lit de Malfoy…

Ron avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, déconnecté de la réalité.

- Ron… Ron, ça va ?

- QUOI !! T'as COUCHÉ avec MALFOY, comment veux-tu que j'aille !!

- Non… Enfin, si, mais pas comme tu le penses, commença Harry avant d'être interrompu.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant place à un Blaise surexcité, la serviette sur les hanches, attrapant Harry par les épaules et le secouant comme un prunier.

- C'est vrai, c'était comment ? Il est comment ? Il en a une GROSSE ?? Ou une toute pitite ?? Dis-moi ! Dis-MOI !! Questionnait Blaise sans arrêter de secouer Harry.

- Nan, mais arrête, tu comprends rien… Vous ne comprenez rien, réussit à dire Harry tout en étant toujours secouer.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Blaise avait fait tomber sa serviette à ses pieds, le laissant nu comme un vers devant Harry. Quand il vit Blaise totalement nu devant lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire à Ron. Un sourire plein de sous entendus. Bien sûr, Blaise n'avait toujours pas lâché Harry et Ron cachait la nudité de son petit ami avec ce qu'il pouvait, c'est à dire ses mains et son pyjama qu'il étirait le plus possible vers la zone classé X.

A ce moment, entra dans la chambre des trois garçons un blond, bouche bée. Devant lui se déroulait un spectacle inoubliable. Blaise serrant Harry par les épaules et un Ron derrière celui-ci, essayant de cacher les parties de son ami.

- Bon, à ce que je vois, je tombe plutôt mal, dit le blond tout en regardant le mur à sa droite. Mur qui, soit dit en passant, n'était guère plus intéressant que le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Mais Draco était tout de même gêné.

- Mais non, dit Blaise, bien sûr que non. Tu tombes même plutôt bien, affirma celui-ci.

Draco avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur. _Que voulait-il faire avec son corps ?_ Il croisa les bras sur son torse, comme pour protéger ses tétons. Harry avait pâlit. Il voyait bien où Blaise voulait en venir.

- Je... J'étais là pour leur raconter la vision d'horreur que j'ai eu hier… mentit Harry.

- Oh… Et tu n'oublieras pas de leur dire que tu pleurais aussi !! Hein, Potter, sourit Draco.

- Ouais, Malfoy, c'est ça, fou toi de ma gueule, crétin ! Pesta Harry. Et puis, qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

- Heu ?... Hum… Je cherchais Blaise.

- Ah, mon Dray, c'est vrai ? Que me veux-tu ?

Harry était choqué. _Blaise__ ? Pourquoi lui ?_ Ron fulminait sur place. Que voulait-il à son copain ? Draco ne savait plus où se mettre, mais il gardait cette assurance et cette impassibilité « made by Malfoy ». Ron n'arriverait pas à cacher l'intimité de Blaise si celui-ci commençait à bouger...

- Bon, on parlera plus tard, Blaise, ou même un autre jour, j'ai cours de maths. A toute à l'heure pour chercher le matos au Sirius ! Et ne m'appel plus jamais _Dray_ !

Draco finit sa phrase et sortit de la chambre.

- Bon, moi, Ron, je te reparlerais de ça ce soir, j'ai anglais… Mais attends, toi aussi ! Allez, viens et dépêche-toi, dit Harry.

Apres s'être habillé et après avoir donné un dernier baiser à son homme, Ron suivit Harry en cours.

Pendant ce cours très intéressant où il devait commenter un texte qu'il ne comprenait pas, Harry avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Draco la veille. Mais il omit bien sûr de lui raconter l'épisode du baiser enflammé qu'il avait échangé avec Draco peu de temps avant. La seule chose qu'avait réussit à dire Ron, c'était qu'il espérait qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui et qu'il devait se trouver un gars, et le plus vite possible.

Harry était du même avis que Ron, mais il savait pertinemment que se trouver un mec, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ensuite, il lui avait raconté la partie la plus glauque de la nuit. Le passage alliance inter-lycée avec Dumby et McGo. Ron avait explosé de rire, ce qui leur avait valut un renvoi de cours immédiat. Ce qui soulagea finalement les deux amis.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Toute la matinée de cours avait été extrêmement longue. Après leur renvoi, ils avaient eu deux nouvelles heures d'anglais et une heure d'histoire. Ils avaient tout deux mangés au réfectoire et maintenant, ils étaient sur les quais, en direction du Sirius.

Arrivés devant le bar, ils trouvèrent Draco et Blaise en pleine conversation. Ron éructait sur place. Ils coupèrent court à leur discussion et entrèrent dans le Sirius. Il paraissait nettement plus grand que pendant leur concert, mais c'était dû au fait qu'il était complètement désert.

La décoration était plus nette, avec des murs sobres, un sol propre. La scène avait été remonté depuis le concert des 'Hang-over'. En effet, à l'époque, l'estrade n'était élevée que de quelques centimètres du sol, alors que ce soir, il y avait bien une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur, ainsi que des plots devant pour laisser une légère distance entre les spectateurs et les artistes musiciens. Remus ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle tentative de viol en directe...

La lumière ne ressemblait en rien avec celle qu'avaient eue droit Harry et son groupe. Les pauvres projecteurs jaunes avaient été remplacés par de véritables machines à lumière, comme on peut le voir en boite de nuit, par exemple.

Harry resta bouche bée devant tout ce matériel et se demanda si Remus n'avait pas tout caché juste pour eux. Il se promit de lui en dire quelques mots après avoir prit son matos. Quant à la salle, celle-ci avait été vidée de toutes chaises, tables et autres accessoires qui ne servent à rien durant un concert. Cela agrandissait beaucoup le bar. Mais Harry fut déçu. Il se rendit compte que Remus avait planqué pas mal de truc durant leur concert...

Il n'y avait qu'un barman au bar. Draco lui demanda où était Lupin et il fit signe qu'il était dans la loge avec un vieil ami à lui. Harry psychotait.

- Nan, Malfoy, n'entre pas, chuchota Harry. Fais pas l'con comme la dernière fois.

- C'est bon, Potter, on va y entrer doucement, dit Draco sans écouter Harry.

Draco poussa la porte, laissant passer une oreille pour écouter quelque chose : des bruits, des gémissements, n'importe quoi. Il ne sentit qu'une seule chose : le corps de Potter pressé contre le sien. Il avait passé la tête pour écouter lui aussi.

- Non, Remus, j'ai dis non ! La voix de Snape c'était soudain fait entendre.

- Allez, je t'en pris, Severus, laisse-moi… laisse-moi encore une fois être avec toi.

- NON !! Putain de merde, non !! Nan… n… La voix de Snape se fit plus douce, plus rauque.

- Laisse-moi encore une fois... encore une fois… Aaah ! soupira Remus.

Harry avait cessé de respirer. Draco, lui, était devenu livide. Savoir son professeur en train de se faire prendre le dégoutait. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'était bien évidemment Snape qui se faisait sauter et pas l'inverse.

Ron et Blaise, regardant le derrière des deux autres garçons et lassés de ne rien savoir, allèrent chercher leurs matériels dans la réserve. Draco et Harry étaient comme hypnotisés par les râles de plaisirs des deux hommes. Ils en étaient dégoutés mais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, ils écoutaient encore.

- Ah… Sirius… avait lâché Remus, tout en jouissant.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés. Draco se retourna pour regarder Harry qui était tout aussi surpris que lui.

- Putain, Remus baise Snape en pensant à son bateau ! Chuchota Harry à la limite de l'arrêt cardiaque.

- Nan, Potter, t'es vraiment con ! J'y crois pas, écoute la suite ! Bordel.

Un grand fracas amena les deux espions à se reconcentrer sur la situation.

- Putain de merde, Remus ! Tu penses encore à lui quand tu me baises ! Mais t'es vraiment un enculé ! Hurla Severus.

- Pardonne-moi… Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je l'aime encore… supplia Remus.

- Mais ai un peu de considération pour moi. Je ne suis pas ta pute ! Severus, fulminait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Je me tire, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois !

- Non, Sev, je te promets, je vais changer !

Pris de panique, Harry et Draco se cachèrent dans les toilettes qui étaient juste à coté de la loge. Ils entendirent Snape sortir et furent soudain plus soulagés.

- Tiens, Blaise et sa rouquine ! Que faites-vous là, siffla Snape.

- On vient chercher le matos, professeur, dit Ron tout en serrant les dents.

- Et où sont Potter et Draco ?

- Euh... Hum… Ils sont… je ne sais pas… ajouta Blaise, un peu gêné.

- Vous êtes vraiment d'une grande utilité Zabini.

- Merci…

Harry et Draco rejoignirent leur professeur et leurs camarades vers le bar. Harry avait la mine déconfite. Il ne voulait même plus regarder Snape en face. Déjà qu'à la base, il le dégoutait, mais là, c'était bien pire. Tandis que Draco, lui, était toujours égal à lui-même. Impressionnant, d'impassibilité.

- Où étiez-vous ? Questionna Snape.

- Aux toilettes répondirent les deux jeunes hommes au même moment.

- En même temps ?

- Oui, oui, on avait envie de pisser donc, hop, voila quoi, dit Harry, un peu gêné et confus.

- Putain, Potter, tu dis vraiment de la merde… lâcha Draco dans un souffle.

Blaise était mort de rire. Ron, lui, était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Déjà, Harry lui avait raconté ses problèmes relationnels et maintenant, il l'imaginait faire pipi en même temps que Draco.

Blaise, lui, était content. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Draco lui avait raconté ce qu'il se passait avec Harry et il comptait bien les mettre ensemble. Il savait que Draco et lui allaient tisser des liens aussi fort que ceux d'Harry et Ron. Il les avait toujours enviés. Une relation pareille, c'était impossible de l'avoir avec Ron, mais Draco était parfait pour lui.

Snape attira les 'Hang-Over' au van. Ils déposèrent leur matos : la batterie de Ron, les amplis, les guitares et la basse. Le voyage se fit étrangement silencieusement. Harry était toujours livide. Le pauvre voyait tout le monde baiser sauf lui : Dumby, McGo, Neville, Remus, Snape et encore Snape.

Arrivés au lycée, les garçons eurent droit aux châtiments de la répétition avec Snape jusque tard dans la nuit. Ron était mort de faim, il n'en pouvait plus et Harry était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ils réussirent à gratter des restes de bouffe à la cantine.

Ron et Blaise rentrèrent à leurs appartements, tandis que Draco et Harry firent un tour dans le parc de Poudlard.

Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche et regarda le ciel. Draco s'assit à ses cotés, prit son paquet de cigarettes **Red apple'** et en alluma une.

- Tu fumes Malfoy ?

- Nan… Je ne fume pas Potter, ironisa Draco

- Ah, c'est bon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Depuis quand fumes-tu ? se reprit Harry.

- Depuis… J'en sais rien… Je fume quand je ne sais plus où j'en suis... T'en veux une ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Il avait planté son regard acier dans l'émeraude d'Harry. Son visage illuminé par la pleine lune lui donnait l'air de scintiller. Harry était subjugué par la beauté du blond. Il le regarda à la fois admiratif et intrigué.

Il tirait sur sa cigarette, tout en regardant le ciel et son immensité. Harry était de plus en plus troublé.

- Comme ça, tu ne sais plus où t'en ai ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Oui, Potter…

- Racontes-moi… supplia Harry.

- Non, répondit simplement Draco.

Vexé, Harry se redressa, s'agenouilla face à Malfoy, le prit par les épaules et le secoua doucement en le suppliant toujours de lui dire. Décidemment, Potter était un vrai gamin. Excédé, Draco le poussa dans l'herbe et se mit à califourchon sur lui, la clope toujours à la bouche.

Harry était allongé, regardant Draco le dominer. Il prit sa clope entre ses deux doigts.

- Arrête, Potter, t'es vraiment un sale bébé ! dit Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, je veux juste savoir, bouda Harry.

Draco commença à chatouiller Harry, passant sa main libre de ses hanches à son cou. Harry se redressa un peu, attrapa le cou de Draco et l'avança jusqu'à sa tête, plantant son regard dans le sien. Draco fut comme électrisé. Les yeux de Potter étaient si verts ! Une lueur dans son regard apparut mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas encore sa signification.

Un ange passa.

- Potter, tu me rends… murmura Draco, tout en ne lâchant pas le contact visuel.

- Oui… ? Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge. La position dans laquelle ils étaient n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il repensait à leurs baisers, au corps de Malfoy ce matin, tout...

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase et se détacha à contre cœur du corps de Potter. Il se redressa, tendit sa main à Harry et lui dit :

- Tu viens, on rentre.

Harry attrapa sa main pour se relever. Draco jeta sa cigarette non finie par terre et l'écrasa pour arrêter les cendres.

- Et si tu veux, cette nuit, tu n'as qu'a squatter dans mon lit, plaisanta Draco.

Harry était bouche bée. Draco était fier de son petit effet et il ajouta :

- Allons, Potter. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais à faire croire une crise de somnambulisme pour se coller toute la nuit contre mon magnifique corps, tu repasseras ! Ironisa Draco.

**- **Nan, je te jure, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! S'empressa de dire Harry, le feu aux joues. Je me suis trompé, mais c'est normal, avant je dormais en bas… tout ça quoi…

- C'est bon, Potter, je rigole. Mais que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent… Allez, on rentre, il est tard.

Harry lui fit le plus merveilleux sourire qu'il avait en réserve et le blond le lui rendit. Il appréciait de plus en plus la présence d'Harry et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour enlever les pensées impures qui lui traversaient la tête quand il était avec lui.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Melkaw:** Alors? Ca déchire du troufion ou pas? Vous savez ce qu'on va dire... **RevieeeeeewS** ) Chapitre 6 écrit, mais pour la date de publication, le pouvoir est entre vos mains o. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaiming:** Pour (ne pas) faire original, les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (merci JKR), pas mal de truc reviennent au lycée lumière, et le reste, c'est nous.

**Melissa:** Désolé (pardon) pour l'attente si longue, mais c'est trop bon (ça ne vous rappel pas une pub?)

**Camille: **On s'y crois j'vous promet, j'en frissonne encore (me suis inspirée de mes propres concerts, héhé

**Merci Ô grande Kazuha de nous avoir encore épargnée la honte des fautes de français.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Samedi 7 octobre, 16h00**

Deux jours étaient passés. Deux jours sans grand intérêt. Deux journées sacrément longues pour Harry et Ron. Ce soir, ils allaient enfin passer une soirée rien que tous les deux comme au bon vieux temps. Pour Harry, cela faisait du bien de ne plus voir Blaise s'accrocher comme une sangsue à son meilleur ami. Et pour Ron, cela faisait du bien de n'avoir qu'Harry, sans Malfoy qui tournait autour de lui.

Ce soir, ils allaient à un concert, celui des «Arctic Monkeys». Ils l'avaient prévu depuis tellement longtemps, ils étaient tout excités.

Pendant ces deux jours d'attente insoutenable, Harry n'avait pas squatté le lit de Draco et il en était tout fier. Pendant ces deux jours, Seamus les évitait de peur de se faire rejeter par le nouveau groupe.

Snape, quant à lui, les avait épuisés, les faisant répéter d'arrache pied tous les soirs, jusque très tard dans la nuit. A peine rentrés aux dortoirs, les quatre garçons tombaient dans un coma profond.

Pendant ces deux jours, Ron et Blaise avaient fait l'amour plus que de raison. Surtout le matin, parce que le soir, c'était impossible. Pendant ces deux jours, Neville tomba en dépression. Son professeur « Love Love », comme il l'appelait, l'avait quitté. Bien entendu, il l'avait jeté seulement après l'avoir bien baisé.

Pendant ces deux jours, Hermione Granger, la femme désabusée, préparait un plan. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : se venger. Mais elle attendait que le jeune homme soit amoureux, afin de le faire souffrir à son tour. Elle ne devait que patienter.

Harry était dans le parc, surexcité. Il affichait un grand sourire. Mais bon, sourire comme ça, dans un parc tout seul, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, ça le faisait passer pour un con.

- Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Tu as réussi à faire caca, ce matin ? Railla Draco, surprenant Harry, par la même occasion.

Il avait vu Harry de loin et sans se poser de questions, il le rejoignit, comme attiré par lui. Il affichait un sourire satisfait.

Comme à son habitude, il était toujours aussi bien vêtu. Cette fois-ci, il avait mit un slim noir qui moulait à la perfection ses longues jambes, des converses vertes foncées et un T-shirt de la même couleur pour être assorti.

Ses longs cheveux étaient, comme toujours, bien coiffé. Il ne mettait jamais de gel, toujours de la laque, pour tenir sa mèche qui lui retombait sur le visage, ne laissant transparaître qu'un bout de son œil droit.

Harry le trouva sublime, comme toujours. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de lui tirer la langue, comme un gamin. Draco en fut amusé. De nouveau, il prit son paquet de 'Red apple' et alluma une cigarette. Harry était comme hypnotisé. Il regardait les gestes de Malfoy avec tellement d'attention qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Draco l'observait aussi. _Il est encore 'perdu' pour s'en griller une autre ?_ Se demanda Harry, tout en l'observant.

Il amena la cigarette à ses lèvres et tira dessus, le bout se consumant. Pour Harry, c'était un geste tellement sensuel qu'il en rougit. Ses lèvres rosées appelaient Harry à les goûter encore une fois.

- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas goûter, Potter ?

Harry resta interdit une bonne seconde. Il croyait que Malfoy parlait de ses lèvres… Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il prit la cigarette des longs doigts de Malfoy et la porta à sa bouche. A la première taffe, il crut mourir tellement c'était horrible. Malfoy souriait. Il le trouvait vraiment mignon, les yeux un peu rouge, à force d'avoir toussé.

- Alors, Potter, on ne se sent pas bien ? Trop de fumée pour ta petite gorge ?

-Ah, Malfoy, c'est trop gore ! Réussit à dire Harry entre deux toux. Comment tu fais ?…

- Je sais pas, j'aime le goût de la menthe…

- De la menthe ? T'a fumé, Malfoy !

- Oui, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire…

Et il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

- Nan, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Y'a pas de menthe là-dedans !

- C'est des 'menthol', Potter ! Généralement, c'est pour les bonnes femmes, mais moi, ça me détend.

Harry attrapa le poignet de Draco, porta la clope à sa bouche et tira une nouvelle latte dessus. Cette fois-ci, il ne toussa pas. Il apprécia juste le goût mentholé qui s'échappait de la cigarette et qui restait sur ses lèvres. Draco le regardait. Il aimait bien être au coté d'Harry. Sans savoir pour qu'elle raison, sa présence le calmait, le rassurait.

Draco avait reprit sa cigarette, mais Harry ne lâcha pas son poignet pour autant. Il fit lentement glisser sa main vers celle de Draco, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Draco était pétrifié. I ne savait pas comment réagir. Il voulait arracher sa main de celle d'Harry mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme hypnotisé par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Harry se rapprochait, plus, encore plus… Le blond sentit la poigne du brun se resserrer et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, il vit les joues d'Harry se teinter de rose. Draco planta son regard dans celui de sa Némésis. Il était mêlé d'incompréhension et de désir. Harry n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Encore un peu, juste un peu, et il pourrait enfin retrouver cette sensation de chaleur qui lui manquait tant. Mais sans attendre, Draco repoussa violemment Harry, le jetant à terre.

- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ! Je ne suis pas une pédale ! Cracha Draco. Ne m'approche plus, Potter, t'es vraiment qu'un con.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix dangereusement tremblante.

Harry était à terre. Il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait juste envie de sentir la peau de Malfoy. Il était si près du but ! Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ? Il avait bien vu dans ses yeux combien il en avait envie lui aussi… Se serait-il trompé ? Il ne voulait pas le croire… Pourquoi ?…

Draco, quant à lui, marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à son dortoir. Arrivé là-bas, il se dirigea vers la salle des internes et y trouva Blaise qui dansait sur une chanson des **Spice Girls.**

- Blaise... Blaise !! Appela Draco en criant.

- IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS ! Hurlait Blaise en se déhanchant.

Si Draco n'avait pas été si déboussolé, il en aurait pissé dans son froc.

- Putain, Blaise, tu vas m'écouter, oui ou merde !! Cria Draco de plus belle.

- Make it last forever friendship never ends! Continuait Blaise, à fond dedans.

Blaise se tourna et arrêta immédiatement de danser, courut éteindre le Juke Box et fit mine de n'avoir rien fait. Mais ce n'était pas passé à trav'. Blaise remuant du fessier sur « **Wannabe** », c'est du bon gros dossier.

Draco s'affala sur le canapé qui était derrière lui, croisa les jambes et se pinça l'arête du nez. Blaise était captivé. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à califourchon dessus.

- J'ai merdé… Murmura Draco.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

- J'ai insulté Ha… Potter. Je l'ai traité de pédale… Alors que je suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, homophobe... Mais voilà quoi, c'est sortit tout seul. C'était pour me défendre en quelque sorte... Se justifiait-il.

- Bah, ça ne fait rien ! Tu t'excuseras ce soir, après leur concert, dit Blaise, en haussant les épaules.

- Un concert ? Comment ça ? Qui ?

- Ouais. Ron et Harry vont voir les Arctic Monkeys, ce soir. Ils avaient prévus ça depuis super longtemps ensemble, donc je les laisse entre potes, t'sais... On ne veut pas de moi, alors je m'occuperais autrement, dit-il la mine sombre.

- Ah... Et tu sais à quelle heure il finit, ce concert ? Et où est-ce qu'ils jouent les Arctic ? Questionna Draco.

- Hum… A Londres, c'est sûr, Je crois que c'est au Hard Rock Café… Mais j'suis pas sûr. Sinon, qu'est ce qu'à fait Harry pour que tu le traites de pédale ? S'intéressa Blaise.

- J'en sais rien. On était là, tous les deux… Je l'ai fait cloper, il m'a serré le poignet, puis… il…

- Il t'a sauvagement sauté dessus, enlevé tes habits et t'as fait l'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait !! C'est ça, pas vrai ! S'extasiait Blaise.

Draco prit sa tête entre les mains et se frotta longuement les yeux, adossé au canapé. Blaise était avide de savoir s'il avait vu juste. En tout cas, il l'espérait vraiment.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Nan, il a prit ma main, puis il a essayé de m'embrasser… Enfin, je crois… Avoua t-il dans un souffle.

- OH, MON DIEU ! Exagéra Blaise. C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.

- T'es pas drôle, Blaise. Franchement, mets-toi un peu à ma place et on verra dans quel état tu seras.

-Bah, moi, je serais plutôt flatté et je sauterais sur Harry. Franchement, pourquoi tu le repousses alors qu'il est évident que tu t'attaches à lui ? T'as peur de quoi ? De te découvrir homosexuel ? T'es vraiment pas très futé, Draco. T'es même con. Harry est un gentil garçon, même toi, tu me l'as dit. Il te met à l'aise, tu ne te prends pas la tête quand tu es avec lui… Tu es tout simplement attiré par lui. Ce n'est peut-être pas physique, mais sa personnalité t'attire au plus haut point, non ?

- Arrête de dire des conneries, Blaise ! A force de voir la vie en rose, tu crois que tout est parfait !!

Draco se redressa, toisant le noir avec dédain, et s'en alla. Il laissa un Blaise en colère qui décida de remettre sa compile.

Harry, quant à lui, était complètement abattu. Il se trouvait bien con. Il sortit des rempares de Poudlard et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, celui qui faisait le trajet du lycée jusqu'au centre ville le plus rapidement possible. Il se repassait sans arrêt la scène et s'insultait mentalement de tous les noms.

Il savait que Draco était hétéro. Pourquoi avait-il voulut sentir encore une fois sa chaleur ? Il se remémorait la scène encore et encore. Il savait que Draco le voulait aussi… Mais s'il continuait à se mentir de cette façon, il allait devoir oublier les 'sentiments' qu'il commençait à éprouver pour le blond, il en était encore temps.

Le bus était là. Harry y entra et s'installa tout seul dans son coin. Il ne s'aperçut pas que le bus était plein de filles de Beauxbatons, tellement il s'en voulait. Puis, il eut un éclair de lucidité ; il pensa au groupe. Draco allait-il les lâcher parce qu'il croyait qu'il voulait lui péter la rondelle ?

Il descendit un arrêt au hasard, marchant dans les rues de Londres comme un chien errant, puis, il tomba dans une ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fut comme attiré par le quartier gay de Londres. Il vit un mec tout de vert vêtu. C'était un grand black, la vingtaine. Il avait des collants vert sombre, un mini short plus clair, un cache cœur de la même couleur et une coupe de cheveux en brosse. Il le suivit jusque dans un bar qui portait fièrement le 'Rainbow Flag'.

Il entra, s'assit et commanda un Monaco parce qu'il n'avait pas assez pour se payer un verre de Vodka. Il resta dans ce bar une bonne heure à ruminer. Il avait envoyé un message à Ron lui disant qu'il le rejoindrait directement au 'HARD ROCK CAFE', quand un serveur du bar viens s'assoir en face de lui.

Il était d'une beauté époustouflante ! Pas aussi beau que Draco, bien entendu, mais quand même. Il était aussi brun que Malfoy était blond, il avait de grands yeux bleus, une bouche pulpeuse et son corps dessinait une jolie forme, sa musculature plus sculptée que Draco. Mais c'est son sourire éclatant qui charma Harry.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle John Dorian, mais tout le monde m'appelle JD. Enchanté...

- Harry. Je m'appelle Harry. Enchanté.

- Alors que fait un si beau jeune homme dans un endroit tel que celui-ci… demanda JD.

- Il se pose des questions sans grands intérêts… répondis Harry d'une voix étrangement douce et fatiguée.

- Je vois… Cela ne te dérange pas si je reste avec toi pendant ma pause ?

- Non, bien sûr ! Un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.

Ils parlèrent pendant deux bonnes heures, de tout et de rien. JD, après sa fausse pause, fit des cocktails et toutes sortes de breuvages dont Harry ne se souvint plus le nom. Harry était fasciné par ce garçon, subtil, fin, intelligent et beau.

Rester en sa présence calmait Harry car il était vraiment doux. Bien sûr, JD ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine ainsi et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ce soir pour l'inviter à se balader. Harry déclina l'invitation car il avait un autre rendez-vous avec son ami. JD cru qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami, mais Harry lui expliqua qu'il allait à un concert avec son meilleur pote.

Il en était heureux et lui proposa de venir le chercher après le concert et, bien sûr, Harry accepta. Il dû le quitter à contrecœur, lui donna son numéro de téléphone et prit l'Underground jusqu'au 'HARD ROCK CAFE'. Il attendit Ron et ce dernier arriva alors que le peuple commençait à arriver.

Il était à présent 20 heures. Ron et Harry s'était plutôt bien démerdés et avaient trouvés des bonnes places. Pas trop près de la scène, pour ne pas mourir écrasé contre celle-ci. Ils avaient négociés une bonne place au troisième rang car ils savaient pertinemment qu'au premier rang, les groupies allaient se faire défoncer pendant les pogos.

Ron appréciait ces moments de pur joie où il poussait les jeunes filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à terre et en pleure. C'était un sadique parfois. Il vit justement au premier rang Hermione qui le saluait. Il lui répondit en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il avait gardé bon contact avec la jeune fille. Après tout, il lui avait donné sa première fois et il ne l'oublierait jamais. Il avait mentit à Blaise en lui disant qu'elle l'avait dégouté des filles, parce qu'elle avait été très douce et attentionnée et il le lui rendit bien. Même si, pendant cette nuit, il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Aux cotés de la jeune fille se trouvait une petite brune pâlotte, mais très belle. Il aurait pu la qualifier de punk, vu la façon dont elle était habillée et coiffée. Elle portait un pull tout déchiré, une mini jupe noire et des bas-résille suspendue par un porte-jarretelles. Ses cheveux étaient coupés en un carré plongeant. Elle avait dû passer des heures à faire tenir tous ses pics.

Harry pensa que c'était le genre de Draco, mais il n'en savait rien. Une autre fille à ses cotés, plus grande, était blonde aux yeux bleus. Enfin, il croyait voir du bleu, la fille était déjà toute pétée, un verre d'alcool à la main et une drôle de cigarette dans l'autre. Elle lui sourit sans vraiment le voir.

Hermione présenta ses amies aux deux garçons. La blonde s'appelait Loona Lovegood et la brune, Pansy Parkinson. _Quel nom à chier,_ pensa Harry. Avant que le concert commence les jeunes gens parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de musique, la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

Ron enlaçait la taille d'Hermione et lui racontait des cochoncetés à l'oreille. La jeune fille éclatait de rire et Harry trouva ça fort divertissant : voir son ami Ron avoir autre chose dans la tête que Blaise lui plaisait.

Ils s'amusaient bien tous les cinq. Harry aimait la compagnie de Loona et lui trouva quelques qualités, telles qu'un grand sens de l'humour, une belle voix et quelques dons pour la philosophie. Loona était de bonne compagnie. Pansy, elle, était plus dangereuse, plus maligne.

Elle savait s'y prendre avec les hommes. Elle savait quoi faire pour rendre un homme fou. Elle touchait Harry, des gestes anodins pour la plupart mais très bien calculé. Pansy avait l'air malsain... Intuition Pottérienne.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Soudain, Pansy attrapa Loona par la taille et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry était complètement choqué. Hermione éclatait de rire et Ron aussi. Elle lui expliqua que Pansy et Loona 'sortait' ensemble depuis pas mal de temps. Enfin, 'couchait ensemble' serait le mot le juste pour qualifier leur relation. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, une sorte d'accord tacite c'était mis en place entre elles. Elles allaient voir ailleurs si elles le voulaient, filles ou garçons…'fin bref, c'était un peu compliqué…

Harry était terrorisé. Cette Pansy était vraiment une folle dingue. Elle venait d'embrasser Loona et là, elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et lui susurra des insanités à l'oreille. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit la fuite et se dirigea vers la blonde.

Loona lui fit tirer son pète et Harry se sentit étrangement bien, ne pensant plus à sa dispute avec Draco ou encore à sa rencontre avec JD. Ron et Hermione était toujours l'un contre l'autre. Elle était dans les bras du roux et celui-ci l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou.

Harry voyait son meilleur ami sous un autre jour. S'il ne se trompait pas, il était beaucoup trop tendre avec une autre personne que Blaise, une fille qui plus est. Il attrapa le roux par le bras et le tira vers le bas, son bras autour de son cou.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Ron ? Tu trompes Blaise avec une fille ! Il n'est pas là et toi, t'en profites, lança Harry d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais non, tu te méprends. Hermione est ma meilleure amie, ça a été ma 'sex friend' le temps d'une nuit, mais c'est tout ! On s'entend à merveille, arrête de psychoter, Ry ! sourit Ron.

Et enfin, le groupe entra sur scène. Il n'y eut pas de première partie car le Hard Rock Café voulait faire l'exclu du groupe mythique que sont les Arctic Monkeys. La salle se tut un instant, la lumière s'apaisa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'Alex Turner, le chanteur et guitariste du groupe, fasse le premier pas sur scène.

C'est à ce moment que le public s'enflamma en criant d'une force inimaginable, si l'on ne vit pas ce moment en vrai. Les lumières se rallumèrent d'un coup en éblouissant alors les spectateurs. Le temps que leurs yeux s'habituent, Jamie Cookie Cook, Nick O'Malley et Matt Helders purent s'installer respectivement à la guitare, la basse et la batterie.

Les hurlements ne désemplissaient pas, au contraire. Harry restait bouche bée devant ce merveilleux spectacle. Il osa regarder Ron et il vit qu'il était dans le même état que lui : complètement anéantit par la magie de ce groupe. Harry regarda alors la Granger et ses potasses et ces dernières étaient en pleine hystérie, un truc de barge, il n'avait jamais vu ça. A croire qu'elles étaient toutes en super chaleur, surtout Loona qui avait légèrement abusé de sa marie-jeanne personnelle.

Alex Turner venait à peine de monter sur scène, avec grande classe, il faut l'avouer, qu'il était déjà en nage. Sa chemise noir, super sexy, était légèrement entre-ouverte, laissant ses fines clavicules prendre l'air. Harry s'étonna de penser à Draco à cause d'une chemise ouverte, mais elle lui faisait penser aux chemises qu'il portait souvent.

Le batteur fit tourner ses baguettes entre ses doigts d'une façon sûre, sous les applaudissements d'un café plein à craquer son slip, puis, il commença à tambouriner sur ses caisses, D'abord la grosse, puis ensuite, les autres, avec rapidité, ce qui entraîna un début de pogo dans la fosse.

Harry se sentait déjà comprimé, mais il préféra se laisser porter par le flot plutôt que d'essayer de lutter contre 500 kilos de force contre lui. Il jeta des regards autour de lui et vit que Ron essayait de retenir Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole à perpette les alouettes, mais il ne réussit pas à la tenir très longtemps et cette dernière disparue bientôt hors de la vue des deux jeunes hommes.

Harry crut apercevoir l'une de ses jambes en l'air, avec un pied sans converse au bout, mais préféra ne rien dire à Ron pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il n'eut plus le temps de repenser à cette pauvre Hermione quand Alex commença à chanter. Sa puissance vocale jeta un froid sur la salle le temps d'une petite seconde, ce qui redonna d'autant plus de panache après coup.

Harry et Ron avaient réussit à rester à proximité l'un de l'autre. Tous deux n'arrivaient toujours pas à réaliser qu'ils étaient devant un de leur groupe préféré. Harry avait les yeux qui brillait lorsque sa chanson préféré 'Do Me A Favour' retentit. Il se mit alors à hurler, une vraie groupie, et chanta à tût tête en plein osmose avec Alex Turner.

Harry se dit que cette chanson était jouée pour lui et se laissa porter par Ron pour entamer le slam de la mort. En une fraction de seconde, Harry se faisait porter sur le dos par des dizaines, puis des centaines d'inconnus. Il sentait les mains sur son corps. Certaines lui touchaient les fesses sans conditions, mais cela ne faisait rien, il était là, devant les Arctic Monkeys.

Le temps qu'il resta en l'air lui parut infini. Il ne lâchait pas Alex du regard tout en chantant les paroles de la chanson et, durant un millième de seconde, Harry cru voir Alex le regarder et lui faire un sourire.

Mais tout rêve à une fin. Et, après plus d'une heure de concert sans pause, le groupe annonçait sa dernière chanson. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de rappel avec les Arctic, alors Ron décida de se déchainer un maximum pour avoir un souvenir immortel.

Harry était de son avis. Tous deux étaient d'accord : il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour se rappeler de cette soirée... Et leur chance se présenta deux minutes plus tard. En effet, Alex demanda à la salle un peu d'attention et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il annonça qu'il cherchait un batteur et un guitariste pour faire une mini reprise en live et les deux heureux repartiront avec les instruments ici présents.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et, sans dire quoi que ce soit, ils se comprirent aussitôt. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse tout leur possible pour être ces deux heureux. Ron eut alors une idée.

- Je vais te porter Harry, cria Ron parmi les autres hurlements.

- Quoi ???

- MOOOONTES, hurla Ron en se baissant pour qu'Harry monte sur ses épaules.

Ron avait vu qu'Alex avait 'repéré' Harry pendant son slam et il était plus grand que lui de bien dix centimètres. Harry se retrouva difficilement sur ses épaules mais y arriva tout de même. Il commença alors à chanter 'Balaclava' et Alex reconnu immédiatement les paroles.

Il fit alors signe à un vigile de s'occuper de ce mec qui chantait cette chanson. Le vigile, un grand black super baraqué, chopa Harry par le bras et le lança sur scène. Harry, tout timide, la boule au ventre, se rapprocha d'Alex et lui dit qu'il avait un batteur pour lui. Alex lui demanda qui et Harry lui montra le roux qui sautait comme un con en rigolant parce qu'Harry était sur la scène.

Le vigile attrapa alors Ron à son tour et, en quelques secondes, il se retrouva à côté d'Harry. Alex demanda à tout le monde de se taire pendant qu'Harry et Ron devrait 'essayer' de jouer l'une des chansons de l'album de leur choix. Ron et Harry se mirent d'accord sur 'Brianstorm' qui montrera à tout le monde que Ron était un vrai batteur et Harry, un vrai guitariste.

Ron, tremblant, s'assit à la place qu'occupait Matt Helders plus tôt. Harry saisit la guitare que lui tendait Alex. Un silence régnait et Ron se décida enfin à taper sur la batterie. Harry prit confiance en lui en voyant que Ron assura et, à son tour, s'élança et joua presque à la perfection sous l'œil exorbité du reste du groupe.

Seul Alex n'était pas impressionné, mais il esquissa tout de même un sourire. Il interrompit la chanson avant la fin, car 'Brianstorm' sans paroles, ça faisait bizarre pour tout le monde. Ainsi, Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent devant toute la salle en délire, à saluer le public avec les autres membres des Arctic.

Alex leur serra la main et leur annonça qu'ils recevraient les instruments là où ils voudraient, mais qu'il fallait donner l'adresse à son manager. Un homme les fit sortir par les back-stages pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent agresser par jalousie... Ron et Harry ne savaient pas s'ils étaient en plein rêve ou pas...

Le concert finit, les cinq amis se retrouvèrent derrière le HARD ROCK CAFE, tout euphorique et un peu pété, il faut le dire. Ron soutenait Hermione qui ne marchait pas droit. Harry avait bien vu la jambe d'Hermione dans le pogo et cette dernière avait réellement perdu sa converse jaune.

Harry soutenait de ses deux bras Loona à sa droite et Pansy à sa gauche. Il s'était plutôt bien amusé avec Pansy pendant ce concert, bousculant les groupies de douze ans au premier rang.

A la sortie, Harry vit JD qui l'attendait. Il se précipita sur lui, l'enlaçant comme si sa compagnie lui avait manqué depuis une éternité. Ron fut légèrement surprit mais pas assez net pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

- Alors, Harry, comment c'était ce concert ? interrogea JD.

- C'était trop le pied, mais c'est dommage la soirée est déjà finit. On va devoir rentrer à nos internats respectifs, dit Harry en montrant ses quatre autres amis. Mais tu sais pas quoi ? Rha, j'crois rêver ! J'suis monté sur scène avec Alex, j'ai joué de sa guitare et il me la donnée !! Il m'a dit qu'il l'enverrait à l'internat, et pareil pour la batterie de Ron, dit-il, tout en montra Ron du doigt.

JD les regarda chacun leur tour, les salua et les invita à le rejoindre dans une boite gay. Harry refusa poliment mais JD insista, ce qui réveilla Pansy.

- Une boite de lesbinenne !! Viens Loona, on y va !! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ok !! C'est bon pour moi, dit Ron, tout en dévisageant JD.

Hermione acquiesça à ses cotés, ainsi que Loona.

La bande d'amis marchèrent le long de la rue qui était adjacente au Hard Rock Café et, adossé à un lampadaire, Harry vit Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Il s'était changé. Il avait toujours son slim noir mais il avait changé de converse. Cette fois-ci, c'était les noires. Il avait mit une chemise blanche où il avait retroussé les manches, un gilet noir le couvrait un peu de la fraîcheur de la nuit et, sur la tête, il portait un bonnet noir qui laissait apparaitre ses fines mèches blondes presque blanches.

Harry baissa la tête et Draco s'avança vers eux. Hermione lui fit un joli doigt en le voyant. Ses cheveux s'étaient hérissés, comme les poils d'un chat. Il la toisa avec dédain un instant et reposa les yeux sur Harry, qui était enlacé des deux jeunes filles.

- A ce que je vois, Potter, on s'est remis sur le droit chemin, siffla Draco.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Je venais vous chercher toi et ta belette, répondit Draco.

JD, qui ne supportait plus d'être ainsi ignoré, se présenta de lui-même.

- Bonsoir, je suis John Dorian, mais si tu veux, appelle-moi JD. Je suis l'ami d'Harry, il tendit sa main à Draco.

Il eut un mouvement de recul. JD lui souriait toujours et Draco plissa les yeux, le regardant de bas en haut. Il essayait de comprendre ce que voulait dire être « l'ami d'Harry ». Il le toisa un instant et lui fit un sourire glacial.

- Je t'ai pas sonné JR, ok ? Cracha Draco.

JD fut choqué par l'impolitesse de son vis-à-vis. Il prit la mouche et préféra s'en aller, prenant les devant en accompagnant Ron et Hermione à la boite.

Harry regarda Draco avec haine et suivit JD de près. Il ne vit même pas que Pansy s'était agrippée à Draco.

- Dit moi, beau blond, ça te dirait de nous suivre ? On va danser, dit Pansy d'une voix langoureuse.

Harry défiait Draco d'oser venir avec eux et, bien sûr, le blond accepta, et il prit Pansy par la taille.

**OoOOoooOOooO**

La bande de jeunes arriva devant une grande bâtisse sombre. Seul un grand écran, où des centaines d'images défilaient, illuminait la rue. Le nom du club était « Vert Coquin ». Une longue queue attendait devant les portes où deux immenses vigiles surveillaient l'entrée et refoulaient pas mal de monde.

- On ne rentrera jamais, dit Harry. C'est une mauvaise idée.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Suivez-moi !

La voix de JD était très douce et il enlaça au passage Harry par la taille.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. _Mais quel bouffon, j'vous jure_, pensa t-il. Il commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir accepté l'invitation de la brune dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, de toute façon, il en avait rien à foutre.

Il trouvait que le rouquin n'était pas si gay que ça. Il surveillait « _le pouilleux_ », comme il l'appelait mentalement, et Harry, du regard. Il trouvait qu'il le collait un peu trop et ça commençait à lui prendre la tête.

JD passa sur le coté, grugeant tout le monde au passage, échangea deux trois mots avec le gros vigile et ce dernier les fit entrer dans « Vert Coquin ».

Le club était immense. Plusieurs chemins menaient à différentes salles, certaines plus bizarres que d'autres. Draco était vraiment mal à l'aise. Dans tous les coins, il voyait des hommes se caresser, se toucher et s'embrasser, des fois plus. Il était en mode 'dégouté-de-tout'.

Il ne voyait aucun couple lesbien. Peut-être qu'il était plus choqué par les couples gays.

JD les emmena dans une salle aux couleurs chaudes. Un bar dans le fond, des canapés et coussins dans les coins et, au centre, la piste de danse où se trémoussait pas mal de monde. Une chanson des Spice Girls se jouait et Draco pensa que Blaise aurait adoré être ici.

Soudain, une autre chanson se fit entendre et Loona, Hermione et Pansy hurlèrent à la mort.

- Waaaaah !!! J'adore cette chanson !!! Tu sais que j'ai eu 7 500 point au 'sing star' sur celle-là, cria Pansy.

- Ouaaaaais, je sais !!! Tu me le dis à chaque fois, t'sais, répondit Loona le plus fort possible.

- Oh, Girls just wanna have Fun, hurla Hermione.

Pendant que les trois filles s'extasiaient sur la piste, Draco pris place sur un canapé rouge, aux cotés de Ron et Harry. Les trois garçons regardaient les filles danser et chanter, ils paraissaient amusés.

JD les rejoins avec des cocktails pour Harry et Ron. Bien sûr, il avait oublié d'en ramener à Draco et ceci ne lui échappa pas. Il le regarda comme une sous-merde et dit :

- Bah alors, Madeleine, on oublie de me servir ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Madeleine, ok ? Et si tu veux à boire t'as qu'à bouger ton cul, tu sais !! Pesta JD d'une voix super efféminée.

Draco lui sourit froidement et détourna les yeux comme si le regarder le faisait chier, et c'était le cas. JD attrapa la main d'Harry et l'entraîna sur la piste. Ron n'aimait pas plus les manières de JD que Draco, mais pour d'autres raisons que lui, bien sûr.

Ron fit un sourire compatissant à Draco et rejoignit les filles, le laissant seul dans la contemplation d'un Harry dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Tous deux se caressaient. JD collait son buste sur celui d'Harry, l'embrassant dans le cou, tendrement. Mais il ne l'avait toujours pas embrassé sur la bouche. Draco fulminait sur place, il détestait de plus en plus ce qu'il voyait. Un instant plus tard, un gars trop spécial posa ses fesses à ses cotés.

Il ne le regarda pas tout de suite, toujours obsédé par le déhanché d'Harry et son pote. Le garçon posa sa main sur la cuisse du blond, Draco se tourna brusquement et vit le regard plein de désir du gars en face de lui.

Il allait le repousser quand il sentit le regard brûlant d'Harry sur lui. Il lui sourit méchamment et serra la main de l'inconnu. Il coupa le contact visuel avec Potter et se concentra sur la chose à coté de lui.

- Salut, beau blond. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, dis moi ? Demanda l'inconnu.

- La même chose que toi, répondit Draco d'une voix tranchante.

- Ah ! Tu cherches l'âme sœur alors, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Faut pas abuser non plus.

- Je m'appelle Crivey. Je suis dans le même lycée que toi !! Tu ne vois pas, dit-il d'une voix extrêmement aigüe et enjouée.

- Non, lâcha Draco.

- Oh, ça ne fait rien, moi je te connais. T'es l'un des gars les plus sex de Poudlard avec Harry. J'aurais bien jeté mon dévolu sur lui, ce soir, s'il n'était pas déjà prit... murmura Crivey.

Draco leva un sourcil et son regard se durcit. Il regardait l'immonde chose en face de lui. Il était petit, d'un blond châtain affreux, des milliers de taches de rousseur, dont la vue ferrait pâlir Ron, et un sourire niais à tuer Snape.

- Donc tu me considères comme ta roue de secours, sympa, cracha Draco.

-Nan ! Pas du tout, tu es même vraiment magnifique… Euh… Tu vois, si j'avais su plus tôt que... Tu vois, quoi ? Que tu étais gay… Bah, j'aurais déjà jeté mon dévolu sur toi… avant Harry, bien sûr... Heu… Voilà… ah… réussit à bafouiller Crivey.

- Crevette - C'est ça, ton prénom ? C'est un supplice de t'écouter parler, donc pitié, du vent. Casses-toi et revient jamais.

Crivey resta bouche bée. Draco reposa une fois de plus son regard sur Harry qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde et quand il sentit Crivey partir, il le retint par le bras, tout en ne lâchant pas Harry des yeux. Crivey avait le souffle coupé et Draco l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, mouvant tout son corps en parfaite harmonie avec la musique, en contraste avec Crivey qui se secouait, déhanchait…parfois en sur-rythme et en sous-rythme _affligeant_.

Harry s'était arrêté de danser, prétextant avoir soif et, bien sûr, JD accourut au bar lui chercher un verre. Draco touchait la peau du vilain, essayant de paraître le moins dégouté possible.

Le brun trouvait que Draco dansait divinement bien, mais son sang se glaça quand il vit que Draco posait ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Crivey.

Il attrapa Draco par le bras et l'entraîna dans un salon privé aux couleurs plus sombre et froides. Pendant ce temps, Crivey attendait toujours les lèvres du blond sur les siennes, les yeux fermés et les lèvres tendues dans le vide.

Les filles dansaient toujours avec le roux et JD cherchait Harry sur la piste de danse, vers le canapé...un peu partout en fait.

Draco se détacha alors de la poigne d'Harry et planta son regard acier dans le vert émeraude d'Harry.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ! Cracha le blond.

- C'est plutôt moi qui dois te poser cette question, Malfoy !

- Pff…

- Tu me traites de pédale et, là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'apprêtais à embrasser la plus grosse tarlouze de tout Poudlard !

- Alors, on est jalouse, Potter ? Tu as les boules que je te repousse, toi, et pas un autre, hein ? Et toi, tu parles, mais tu m'as vite oublié ! C'est qui, ce gars ?

- JD c'est… Je ne sais pas encore… avoua Harry dans un souffle.

- Ouais, putain, j'hallucine ! Tu m'fais la morale, alors que tu t'en branle de moi.

- Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu m'as repoussé ! Donc je ne t'intéresse pas… En tout cas, les hommes ne t'intéressent pas !

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ! T'es pas dans ma tête à ce que je sache ! S'énerva Draco.

- Nan, mais tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ! Tu me dis que t'es pas une pédale et après, tu vas me sortir que ça te dérange pas d'être dans les bras d'un gars !

- Exactement ! Lança Draco en défiant Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment pour se donner contenance et avança vers Draco d'un pas lent. Le blond était de nouveau pétrifié, comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas partir ou encore repousser Harry, il devait gagner. Il devait montrer à Potter qu'il n'avait pas peur, pas peur…de lui.

Harry planta son regard dans celui de Draco et arriva tout près du blond. Il déposa lentement ses mains sur ses hanches. Il se sentit rougir et put voir les joues de Draco rosir également. A cette simple vision, Harry aurais pu se jeter sur le blond et lui arracher ses vêtements.

Il plaqua furieusement ses lèvres sur celles du blond et, instinctivement, ils fermèrent les yeux. Son cœur battait si vite, ses jambes tremblaient, chancelaient, mais il essaya d'approfondir le baiser, comme la dernière fois, comme pour leurs premiers baisers.

Le baiser n'était ni doux, ni tendre…plus violent, plus intense, Harry meurtrissait les lèvres du blond.

Draco gémit doucement, ce qui fit réagir Harry d'une manière on ne peut plus naturelle dans un moment pareil. En gros, il bandait comme un chacal. Le blond ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit la plus merveilleuse des choses devant lui : Harry, les joues en feu. Il avait stoppé le baiser et un gémissement rauque sortit de la bouche d'Harry.

C'était au tour du brun d'ouvrir les yeux et son regard émeraude s'était assombri, dévoilant une lueur de désir incomparable. Draco déposa sa main sur la nuque d'Harry et renouvela l'expérience.

Plus doucement cette fois…

Il entrouvrit la bouche et ce fut à son tour de gémir alors qu'Harry glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'ils enroulèrent leurs langues lentement, un frisson les parcourut. Un bras entoura la taille de Draco et Harry rapprocha leur deux corps.

Pour Draco, le baiser était plus intense en sensations que les précédents. Il ne voulait jamais quitter le corps d'Harry, il ne voulait jamais quitter cette bouche experte…Harry mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avec langueur, ce qui lui arracha de nouveau un profond soupir.

Et il se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer après.

Harry rompit le baiser à son tour, rougit violemment en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se détacha lentement du corps de Draco et observa le regard gris profond du blond.

C'est à ce moment-là que JD entra dans le salon aux couleurs sombres, légèrement surpris… il portait toujours son verre de Vodka Pomme à la main.

- Ah, Harry ! Je te cherchais partout, dit JD.

- Ah, oui… Désolé… Je réglais quelque chose, dit Harry d'une voix coupée.

Draco dévisageait JD, attrapa le verre des mains de celui-ci et dit :

- Bah, t'en a mis du temps Micheline !

JD avait la mine choquée, regardant Draco un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Harry regardait la scène sans rien dire et il sentit le bras de JD lui resserrer la taille.

- Harry, ce soir, tu dors à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda JD tout en regardant Draco.

Celui-ci avait resserré la mâchoire, attendant qu'Harry refuse l'invitation pour qu'ils rentrent tous les deux à l'internat.

- Oui, Potter, où vas-tu dormir, ce soir ? Questionna Draco, le regard plein de défis.

- Ce soir, je ne vais pas… commença Harry d'une voix enrouée.

JD avait un sourire triomphant, avant même d'avoir écouté la fin de la phrase d'Harry, le même que Draco il y a peu. Mais Harry se détacha de JD et lui dit :

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais ce soir, je vais m'occuper de Ron et des filles. Je pense qu'ils doivent être dans un état lamentable.

- Bah, laisse-moi t'aider, soutint JD.

- Nan, c'est bon, je vais y arriver tout seul, continua Harry tout en regardant Draco.

- On rentre, Potter, il est tard, dit Draco d'une voix douce.

- Je te rappellerais, Harry !! dit JD.

- Oui, si tu veux…

Après avoir raccompagné les trois filles devant leur lycée et Ron jusqu'à sa chambre, Harry et Draco continuèrent la route jusqu'à leur chambre, sans échanger un seul mot, trop gênés pour dire quoique ce soit.

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

**

**Melkaw: **Alors ? Alors ? C'était pas trop bon ? Le prochain chapitre arrive... Enfin vous connaissez le prix, héhé. (Reviewwwwws) Ceci dit, ça ne peut pas être plus long que ça, si ? En même temps on avait prévenu, on poste entre 3 et 4 semaines hein (comment ça on avait dit de 2 à 3 ?) Zouuuu on s'est barrées !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dislaiming: **Z'avez pas été sage avec nous pour le chapitre 6 alors on poste le 7 à la bourre, na. Tout appartient à JKR, merci.

**Melissa: **On veut des reviews, c'est encore noël !! (merde)

**Camille: **C'est l'anniversaire du blog de Mel' aujourd'hui , bonne lecture, bonne année, bourrés vous pas trop.

**Melkaw: **Merci Zouz' et désolé de t'avoir pressé pour 'rien'. La bise miss.

**PS:** Allez lire Snape, Alcool & Pudding SVP, c'est du HPDM (sous ententieux, si ca se dit)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le dimanche était passé très vite. Toute la journée, les deux garçons avaient dormi et ils ne s'étaient réveillés que tard dans l'après-midi. Draco était immédiatement sorti, n'adressant pas la parole à Harry, l'évitant toute la journée.

Mais pendant les répétitions, ils s'échangeaient deux-trois mots histoire de paraître le plus normal possible... Mais '_normal', après un baiser pareil, c'est tout bonnement impossible !_, pensaient-ils.

Mais cette situation n'échappa pas à Ron et Blaise qui les connaissaient par cœur. D'habitude, ils se prenaient la tête tout le temps, maintenant, c'était le calme plat, ce qui voulait bien dire que quelque chose clochait.

Blaise voulait absolument une conversation avec Draco et Ron voulait la même chose avec Harry. Mais il s'avéra que c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire.

Les deux garçons partaient chacun de leur coté laissant le couple seul et sans un indice sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Les excuses étaient toutes plus pitoyables les unes que les autres : "j'ai oublié ma trousse en cours", "j'dois parler au prof", et j'en passe...

Blaise soupçonnait une baise de folie, mais Ron lui fit comprendre que c'était impossible car il savait que son ami Harry n'aurait pas fait 'ça' de cette façon et encore moins avec _lui_.

- Harry n'est pas un mec qui pense qu'au cul, Blaise, contrairement à d'autre, avait dit Ron.

Lundi matin, Draco récupérait déjà des numéros de téléphone de filles sur son portable. Ses soi-disants camarades de classes lui filaient les numéros de leurs ex.

Théodore Nott est celui qui lui en avait refourgué le plus. Il lui avait même fait un compte rendu de toutes les bonnes meufs de Beauxbâtons : ce qu'elles faisaient, ce qu'elles ne faisaient pas et si c'était pour le plaisir ou pour quelque chose en particulier. Chaque fille avait sa particularité, son atout majeur.

C'est comme ça qu'il apprit que Loona Lovegood ne couchait que si on lui donnait sa dose de crack, que Hermione Granger savait énormément de choses sur le sujet et qu'elle faisait toujours très plaisir à son partenaire, que Lavande Brown n'aimait pas qu'on ne passe pas la porte de derrière, que Ginny Weasley était toujours vierge mais qu'elle savait quoi faire de sa bouche, et que d'autre étaient de vrais maso... Théo disait qu'il n'approchait jamais ses dernières, mais Draco ne le croyait pas...

Décidemment, les filles de Beauxbâtons étaient des petites garces, même de _belles zalopes_ comme disait si bien Théo.

De son côté, Harry n'en pouvait plus de voir Draco s'exciter comme un possédé sur son portable, envoyant et recevant des messages à la pelle de ces veilles garces. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il leur racontait... De toute façon, depuis le concert, toutes ces filles devaient fantasmer sur lui. Surtout que voilà, Draco était une bête de sexe...

Hier matin, c'était bien lui qui avait dit qu'embrasser un garçon ne le dérangeait pas, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, il voulait avoir une copine ? Enfin 'copine' était un bien grand mot. Pourquoi voulait-il un coup d'une nuit ? Pourquoi il s'efforçait de passer pour un mec qui en a, un bon gros hétéro ?

Lundi soir, Draco sortit de sa chambre vers 21 heures, laissant Harry sur internet à papoter avec ses potes de Cambridge. Il était de plus en plus mal moralement. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'allait faire Draco à cette heure-ci et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se demandait même s'il allait rentrer dormir cette nuit...

Ne pouvant s'endormir, Harry était dans son lit, la lumière toujours allumée, lisant un livre « Le Banquet », de Platon (bah oui, c'est un littéraire). Enfin, Draco rentra, le plus doucement possible, comme pour ne pas déranger Harry.

Mais quand il vit que celui-ci ne dormait pas, il se jeta dans son lit, comme une masse, épuisé, ne faisant plus attention au bruit et au reste.

Harry avait le cœur serré en voyant Draco tout débraillé, la ceinture défaite, la chemise mal boutonnée... Quand il vit son visage neutre et froid, il se demanda pourquoi il allait voir ses salopes si c'était pour revenir dans cet état : même pas heureux d'avoir tiré un coup.

Mardi, Harry ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Pour essayer d'oublier tous ses tracas, il appela JD :

- Allo ? dit JD.

- Oui, JD, c'est Harry…

- Ah ! Je suis content de t'entendre ! Ca va ? Enfin… J'espère... sa voix s'était faite plus douce.

- Ou…ouais, ça va ! Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis samedi…mentit Harry.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondit JD d'une voix enjouée.

- J'aimerais qu'on se voit… plus... souvent… demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

- Bien sûr, Harry !! s'écria JD tout heureux. Je n'attendais que ce coup de fil pour venir te voir !

- Alors, je suis content, dit Harry d'une voix morne.

- Ouais, bah, on dirait pas, lâcha JD, déçu.

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'parle sur ce ton, ne te méprend pas. C'est juste… à cause… des cours, c'est dur.

- Ah, d'accord, je comprends !

- Oui… Bon, bah, je dois aller en cours… A toute.

- Bi…

Mais Harry avait raccroché avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase de JD. Draco venait d'entrer dans la pièce et il le dévisageait.

Harry était exténué. Les cours, le silence de Draco, tous ces coups de téléphone de JD entre chaque intercours et bien évidement, les répétitions de Snape le mettaient KO. De plus, avec l'harcellement moral de Ron et Blaise à propos de Draco, il allait craquer.

Mardi soir, Draco était revenu encore plus tard que la veille, des brindilles dans les cheveux, cette fois. Harry avait mal au cœur sans avoir mangé les vieux champignons pourris de la cantine, il ne comprit que plus tard pourquoi sa digestion se faisait difficile. En le voyant comme ça, Harry ne put faire autre chose que de se forcer à penser à JD. Il était avec lui dorénavant, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à quelqu'un d'autre...

Mercredi matin, Harry se réveilla difficilement. Il entra dans la salle de bain, puis dans la douche, et se lava le corps activement. Il avait tellement la tête dans le cul qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clef...

Draco se leva à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. Ses nuits de baise l'avaient grave affaibli et il était comme vidé. Il se rendit compte qu'il était encore habillé comme la veille. Il se sentit alors très sale et voulut se laver immédiatement. Il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et là, la vision d'un Harry de dos, complètement nu, arriva à son cerveau. Le souffle coupé, les joues en feu, il quitta la salle de bain en courant, sauta dans ses couvertures, les mains entre les cuisses, s'insultant d'avoir été si excité de bon matin. En effet, Draco s'était 'réveillé'. Harry ne s'était rendu compte de rien, l'action n'ayant duré qu'un instant.

_Putain de merde ! Je bande de bon matin. Normalement, c'est que le soir, avec les zalopes de Beauxbâtons… Et encore, je dois me concentrer super longtemps… Et là, je le vois LUI et me voilà dans cet état !_

_Et pourquoi quand je suis près de LUI je réagis si primitivement ? Je suis bien éduqué pourtant ! Depuis ce putain de dimanche matin, je ne pense qu'à ça ! J'suis pas gay ! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !_

_Tiens, le voilà, il sort de la salle de bain… avec JUSTE sa PUTAIN de serviette sur SES putains de hanches ! Il se fout de ma gueule ! Je suis sûr qu'il sait. Il le sait ! Lui, il s'en fout, hein ? Il a son JR ! Ce boulet ! Et quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Tu veux te battre ?! J'aimerais tellement lui défoncer sa belle gueule, les poings qui se rencontrent tout ça, sa peau et la mienne en contact… encore…_

Et Draco rentra de nouveau en trombe dans la salle de bain sous le regard plus que surpri du brun. Draco se voilait la face. Toutes les filles qu'il baisait n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour oublier le réel objet de ses désirs...

Quand il était avec ses filles, il ne ressentait rien, aucun plaisir, c'était plus que chiant. Elles étaient comme un substitut de sa main, en plus doux, bien sûr. Plus bruyante aussi, il se demandait d'ailleurs si elles n'exagéraient pas un peu… Nan, finalement, cela devait être lui. Eh oui, Draco est une bête de sexe.

Il n'en ressortait que plus léger, plus soulagé. Il se disait que s'il pouvait le faire avec des filles, cela voulait dire qu'il aimait bel et bien le sexe opposé. En plus, c'est vrai que ces 'zalopes' étaient d'une grande utilité ! Se voilait-il la face ? Oui.

La matinée passa si lentement qu'elle en devint presque mortelle. La dernière heure de cours, la plus longue aux yeux d'Harry, était le cours de français. Le cours de monsieur Jacquot était chiant qu'il en pouvait plus…

Comme le français était un cours de LV2 les rares élèves qui avaient pris cette option étaient tous mélangés : les L, les S et les ES. C'est pour cette raison que les quatre garçons étaient réunis. Un supplice pour le brun et le blond parce qu'ils devaient travailler par groupe de quatre. Qui dit quatre dit : Harry, Ron, Blaise et Draco.

Monsieur Jacquot, surnommé « Mister Bave », était un professeur vraiment relou. Limite gay refoulé sur les bords car très efféminé dans sa façon de parler et sa gestuelle aussi. La cinquantaine, un style de vieux prof de français, d'une voix horriblement barbante et monotone. Il était en total opposition avec Snape... Les deux ne pouvaient pas se saquer pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, mais connaissant Severus, sûrement encore une histoire de cul.

En cours de Mister bave, tous les élèves de la classe avaient les yeux fixés sur sa bouche. En effet, M. Jacquot était bien dégeulasse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il parle tellement longtemps sans s'arrêter qu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, deux traces de bave apparaissent et s'incrustent... Il essaye tant bien que mal de les enlever avec le bout de sa langue, mais il en rajoute encore plus, ce qui rend le blanc encore plus blanc et les élèves encore plus dégoutés.

Et quand il écrit quelque chose au tableau et qu'il se retourne de nouveau face à la classe, les deux immondices ont disparu. Epoustouflant, n'est-ce pas? Neville, qui était en français avec eux, aimait raconter à quiconque le lui demandait, l'histoire de 'la bave qui tue'.

Effectivement, un jour où M. Jacquot était malade, il prévint un matin ses élèves qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à ouvrir les yeux, et que, de ce fait, il devrait rester assit toute la journée. Les élèves, plutôt content que leur prof ne voit plus rien, s'endormirent tous au bout de dix minutes chrono.

Tous, sauf Neville qui voulait absolument apprendre au moins un mot de français dans le cours. Et ce dernier vit l'impossible, l'immonde, l'absolument terrifiante bavitude de Mister bave.

Alors que ce dernier était en train d'expliquer que, contrairement aux anglais, en France, c'était la deuxième personne du singulier qui prenait un 'S', un filet de bave coula d'un bon centimètre en dehors de sa bouche, retenu seulement par sa lèvre inférieure. Neville, choqué, faillit vomir.

L'action ne dura pas longtemps car un énorme 'SLURP' réveilla toute la classe, et la bave était rentrée chez elle. Ni vu ni connu, Mister bave échappa à une nouvelle humiliation publique... Quoique tout le lycée fut au courant dès l'heure suivante.

Enfin, la sonnerie de midi sonna. Tous sortirent précipitamment de la salle et se dirigèrent vers le self pour manger. Le self était au bâtiment trois, une chance pour les L qui étaient tout le temps dans ce bâtiment.

Pour s'y rendre, il suffisait de pousser une porte au rez-de-chaussée, de longer un long couloir jusqu'à une machine très moderne, où tous les élèves devaient être munie d'une main et d'un code secret pour avoir accès aux plateaux, et donc, manger. Ensuite, comme dans tout self, il fallait se servir en entrée, plat chaud et dessert, sans oublier les couverts, le verre et les serviettes avant d'aller, si on veut, chercher un verre de lait un peu plus loin. Chaque jour, voire plusieurs fois par jour, il y avait un boulet qui oubliait ses couverts ou qui renversait son verre plein de lait...

Un étrange silence régnait à la table. Ron et Blaise ne disaient pas un mot, de même que pour Draco et Harry.

Et comme un prince sur son cheval blanc, Neville arriva et les sauva de ce silence pesant. Il posa son plateau au côté de Harry et prit la parole :

- Vous savez pas quoi ?! dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas nous le dire, répliqua Ron.

- On va avoir un nouveau prof de français !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Monsieur Jacquot vient juste de s'étouffer avec sa bave ? Railla Draco.

- Trop naast… Pouffa Blaise.

- Je t'emmerde, Blaise !! Sourit-il.

- OH MY GOD !! Qu'est ce que ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire Draco, dit Ron, hein Harry !!

Et en une fraction de seconde la table était redevenue étrangement silencieuse et Neville ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

- Mais bof, reprit Neville, je disais on va avoir UNE nouvelle prof, UNE FEMME ! Dit-il tout excité. Et merde, j'ai pris deux fourchettes, rajouta-t-il tout triste. Ron explosa de rire.

- UNE FEMME ?! Nan, tu mens ! C'est trop bon ça ! Si c'est une bête de sexe, elle va y passer ! dit Draco d'une voix fière et pleine de sous-entendus.

- Bah, venant de toi, j'en doute pas, cracha Harry, tout en le fusillant du regard.

- Je t'ai pas sonné, Potty !

- Ah !! Comment s'appelle la nouvelle ? Coupa Ron toujours mort de rire à cause de Neville le boulet.

- Je crois que c'est un truc du genre « Pot de Fleur » ou « Poteau de Flowers »... Euh... attendez que ça me revienne ! Un truc « Dans la cour », « Fleur du truc machin dans la cours », voilà (au fait, il parle en anglais donc imaginez-vous Neville parler en français)…

Draco cracha l'eau qu'il avait essayé de boire juste avant la tirade de Neville, vaporisant de fines gouttelettes Ron et Neville.

- FLEUR DELACOUR ?! s'écria-t-il.

- Ouaiiiiiis, c'est ça ! Acquiesça Neville.

Et dans un bond, Draco sortit du réfectoire laissant son plateau à rapporter aux autres. Harry ne le lavait pas lâché des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte.

Blaise nettoyait le visage de sa moitié pendant qu'Harry alla ranger le plateau de Draco.

- Au fait « pause caca », comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Blaise.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'aime pas, et c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai l'estomac fragile, bouda-t-il.

- Ah, c'est bon, je rigole ! Allez, dis-nous tout, réclama Blaise.

- C'est Snape qui me l'a dit…, avoua-t-il.

- SNAPE !! crièrent-ils tous les trois.

- Oui… Je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais je l'aime, quand il m'as dit qu'il voulait bien de moi, je suis revenu…

- Mais il t'avait jeté comme une merde ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? cria Harry.

- Laisse-moi, ce sont mes affaires, Harry ! Mêle-toi de ton cul, lança Neville en s'en allant, visiblement très irrité .

**OoOOoooOOooO**

Draco s'était allongé dans le parc, à l'abri des regards. Les sourcils froncés, il regardait le ciel. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

_Il y a deux ans, à Cannes sur la plage, Draco était seul, comme toujours, ses parents l'ayant délaissé pour flamber dans les casinos._

_Regardant l'immensité de la mer, il était encore plus beau qu'aujourd'hui, les traits plus léger, moins d'animosité dans le regard, plus d'innocence, et les yeux toujours aussi gris, orageux._

_Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle apparut, sortant de l'eau, ses long cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'aux courbes de ses hanches, les yeux bleu comme l'océan. Son bikini était un peu trop petit au goût de Draco, mais il lui allait vraiment bien._

_Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, la démarche gracieuse, toute en légèreté. Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur sa serviette._

_- Bonjour ! (français)_

_- Lu ! (anglais)_

_- Oh, tu es anglais !!_

_- Non à peine…_

_- Oh… Je suis Fleur._

_- Super…_

_- Toi ?_

_- Draco._

_- T'es super mignon !_

_- Je sais._

_- Je suis 20 ans._

_Il la regarda plus attentivement et, en effet, elle avait bien la vingtaine. Il lui sourit parce que son anglais était à chier et il la trouva vraiment belle._

_- 16._

_- J'aime ta compagnie, tu ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est facile de te comprendre, lui dit elle._

_- Je sais…_

_Fleur continua de monologuer toute seule un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il y participe enfin. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée sur la plage, à parler de tout et de rien ; des sujets faciles à aborder pour Fleur, parce qu'elle était un peu teubée question compréhension._

_Elle lui apprit qu'elle voulait venir en Angleterre parce que c'était facile de trouver du travail et qu'elle avait adoré Londres durant ses voyages scolaires, notamment à Cambridge. Elle lui apprit quelques mots de français et elle lui dit que ça serait bien d'être prof de français dans un pays anglophone, mais il lui dit qu'il valait mieux être bon en anglais avant et elle rit._

_Il commença à faire froid donc il l'invita dans sa chambre d'hôtel au Carlton, et il lui apprit quelques notes de basse et, elle, quelques belles chansons françaises. Des heures plus tard, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le poussa jusqu'au lit, lui arracha ses vêtements et l'embrassa furieusement._

_Il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait de cette manière. Elle lui apprit le 'french kiss' et il adorait ça… Et ce fut sa première nuit d'amour._

_Le lendemain matin, Fleur fut très douce, elle le serrait dans ses bras, l'embrassant, le berçant, et Draco se dit qu'enfin il avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un qui serait là pour lui et qu'il pourrait être là pour elle._

_Ils allèrent tout deux à la plage, main dans la main, s'embrassant, se caressant, discutant et Fleur pétait la dalle, donc bien gentiment, il alla chercher deux glaces. A son retour, il vit Fleur et un espèce de monstre des mers, un grand brun avec des muscles trop ostentatoire pour les jeunes gens, les cheveux long et la gueule orange, il avait abusé de l'auto bronzant. Tenant fièrement sa planche de surf._

_Et elle était là, le tâtant de partout. Elle lui mordillait même l'oreille alors qu'il était là juste en face d'elle. Il l'en fit tomber ses glaces._

_- Oh Fleur !! C'est qui ce vilain ?! S'écria-t-il._

_- Ah, lui, c'est Olivier Dubois, mon ex…_

_- Ouais, ok, mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce pas beau !!_

_- Bah, je discute du bon vieux temps._

_- Ouais, le bon vieux temps c'est révolu maintenant. Tu viens avec moi, on s'en va, dit-il, l'attrapant par le poignet et l'entraînant deux mètres plus loin._

_- Lâche-moi, couina-t-elle._

_- Et pourquoi ça ? T'es avec moi, nan !_

_- Non ! C'était bien sympa, voilà, t'es gentil au lit, tout ça, mais moi, il me faut de la violence de la baise, de la bonne baise qui fait crier, qui fait hurler de plaisir. Toi, tu fais juste soupirer._

_- Ah, mais t'es complètement pétée de la tête ma pauvre !! Tu vas me dire que cette bête là-bas te fait prendre ton pied !_

_- Exactement !_

_- MAIS REGARDE-LE !! IL S'EMBRASSE LES BRAS !!_

_- Je trouve ça sensuel._

_- T'es complètement teubée ma pauvre ! Va rejoindre la MMP avec lui !!_

_- La MMP ??_

_- OUAIS LA MEGA MOCHE PRIDE, ESPECE DE VIEILLE GARCE !_

Depuis ce jour, Draco était devenu le gars qu'il était aujourd'hui : froid, distant, ne faisant confiance à personne… Ou presque.

- Draco ? DRACO !! hurla une voix de femme.

Et il ouvra les yeux. En face de lui, il vit deux grand yeux bleus et quelques mèches blondes qui caressaient son visage à moitié éveillé.

- MON DIEU, C'EST TOI DRACO !

- Oui, je sais !! Pas besoin de me crier dans les oreilles, Fleur. Je sais que tu es là…

- Tu te rappelles de moi !!! Je suis si heureuse !

- Comment tu veux que je t'oublie !

- Je sais, je suis tellement sex !

- Nan, trop pas.

- Oh, que tu es méchant, sourit elle. Tu es encore vexé ? Ca se comprend...

- Trop pas ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Alors que deviens-tu ? Ca a l'air d'aller en tout cas.

- Je suis élève et je vais bien ! Mais voilà, j'ai un rendez vous, alors…

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, il se releva lentement et se dirigea hors de Poudlard, pestant contre le retour de la vieille garce.

- Tu verras, Draco, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Lâcha-t-elle du coin de la bouche sans que celui-ci puisse l'entendre.

**OoOOoooOOooO**

Draco était vraiment énervé. Il avait complètement oublié Harry et il se dirigea vers Beauxbâtons. A l'entrée, il vit Hermione papoter avec Lavande, encore une fille du catalogue de Théo. Draco s'arrêta sur le trottoir d'en face et fixa bien dans les yeux Hermione jusqu'à ce que cette dernière détourne le regard vers lui.

Elle lui fit alors un beau doigt d'honneur qui fit sourire Draco. '_Elle en a dans le string, celle-là_', pensa Draco. Il s'avanca vers elle. Il se retrouva alors derrière Lavande et tapota l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Ouais ? Lâcha Lavande en se retournant. 'Oh My God', Draco en personne qui me touche l'épaule !! J'vais m'évanouiiiire !! Viiiite un brancard !!

- Allez, va faire mumuse avec tes crottes de nez, j'veux pas t'voir toi, j'suis là pour ta pote Hermione, alors casses-toi maintenant.

Lavande s'évanouie réellement.

Personne ne saura jamais si c'est parce que Draco lui a adressé la parole, ou bien parce qu'elle s'est fait remballer comme un vieux cheeseburger, ou tout simplement car son cerveau ne fut pas assez rapide pour comprendre le sens de la phrase de Draco. Mais bref, Draco l'enjamba et se retrouva face à Hermione.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-il en un souffle.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis sourit. Tout le monde savait que Draco ne pardonnait jamais à personne quoique ce soit. Elle prit donc cette révélation très au sérieux.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle calmement en se rapprochant de Draco d'un petit pas.

- Tu as besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Concluons un marché.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?? Mais... En quoi ai-je besoin de toi ?

- J'sais que tu veux te la péter devant tout le monde. Si tu le souhaite, je fais de toi ma copine officielle. Quitte à ne pas avoir le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, encore qu'il faut que tu assures coté vie sexuelle. Tu es la seule en qui j'peux, entre guillemet, avoir confiance. Ce qui va suivre restera entre toi et moi et pi c'est tout.

- Et en quoi je te suis utile dans ton plan ? Je vois bien mes avantages, mais les tiens, où sont-ils ?

- T'es loin d'être si conne que ça, toi ! J'accepte de répondre à cette question à une condition : je veux d'abord que tu acceptes d'être ma sex-friend. Ou pour toi, d'être ton petit copain officiel.

- J'accepte. J'avais épuisé tous les nouveaux mecs mignons et j't'avoue que j'voulais pas trop taper dans la seconde classe. Et puis, ça peut être sympa d'être plus d'une nuit avec le même gars ! Après tout... Mais bof, dis-moi tout maintenant.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais j'veux être sûr que je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs... Mais jure-moi que tu ne diras ça à personne !

- Ah, ouais, Harry m'en avait parlé !!

- Comment ça !! Il t'a dit quoi ??

- Bah, après que tu m'ais repoussé, il m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais parce que tu étais gay !!

- Ah, le batard !!!

- Pourquoi ? Il avait menti ?

- Bah oui !!

- Ah, bon ? Et c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi, pour savoir si tu ne l'es pas, dit elle en souriant.

- Ouais, bah, c'est bon, t'sais… Enfin, tu va m'aider !! Reprit-il d'un ton sec.

- Evidemment !! Maintenant tu es mon mec, il va falloir qu'on fasse croire à tout le monde que l'on est un couple. Es-tu prêt pour ça ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... dit-il d'une voix faible.

Ainsi, Hermione s'approcha dangereusement de Draco, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres ne se retrouvèrent qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Draco.

- A toi de faire l'autre partit du chemin, souffla-t-elle à Draco.

Ce dernier franchit le cap et embrassa Hermione, n'effleurant que ses lèvres, avec une légère grimace de dégoût. Cette dernière se recula presque aussitôt de quelques pas tout en continuant de fixer Draco et lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour partir dans l'enceinte de son lycée.

Lavande, qui avait finalement reprit ses esprits au milieu de la conversation, retomba dans les pommes au moment où Draco l'enjamba de nouveau pour rentrer à Poudlard. Ce dernier sortit son portable sur le chemin du dortoir et envoya un texto à Hermione : 'Merci, mais ouvre pas ta gueule sinon j'te fous la misère. Draco'

OoOOoooOOooO

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Harry était de nouveau en salle de répétition avec Ron, vu que Blaise était allé démouler un cake.

- Dis moi Harry ce qu'il se passe. Je te connais mieux que personne, je vois bien que t'as trop pas la forme !!

- Rien, Ron… Rien, dit il d'une voix faible.

- Ouais, c'est ça !! PUTAIN MAITENANT TU VAS OUVRIR TA GUEULE, ON EST SEULS ! DIS-MOI, HARRY !!! Hurla t-il.

Il s'était jeté sur Harry, le faisant tomber à terre, le serrant fort par les bras. Harry avait le regard vide, fixé sur la batterie de son ami. Il était à terre et Ron sur lui, resserrant de plus en plus fort sa prise, il avait mal mais il ne voulait rien dire.

- Parles, putain Harry, parles… Il avait soufflé ces derniers mots au creux de son oreille, à bout, s'allongeant sur lui.

- Tu ne me dis plus rien depuis qu'il est là… Pourquoi tu es si fermé ? Avant, même pour un truc qui n'en valait pas la peine, tu venais me voir, et maintenant, plus rien… murmura Ron

Il resta un moment allongé sur le corps chaud d'Harry, puis se releva, planta une dernière fois son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, et commença à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'enfin Harry lui prit la main pour le retenir.

- Tu es vraiment chiant toi, quand tu t'y mets, soupira le brun.

- Et toi, t'es vraiment con, dit le roux en souriant.

- Promet-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, en silence ! Ne paraît pas trop énervé ni rien parce qu'à la moindre de tes réflexions, je me tais et je me barre compris…

- Oui

- Voilà, ça fait même pas deux semaines qu'il est là, même pas deux semaines qu'il a prit possession de mon espace tout ça, deux semaines que je ne fais que penser à lui !! Ron, j'ai dit quoi !!! Fais pas c'te vieille gueule ! 'Fin bref… L'autre jour, enfin samedi quoi, j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le toucher, encore… Depuis la beuverie d'après concert, on s'est embrassé… mais il n'en a aucun souvenir puisqu'il était déchiré… Mais bof, c'est pas le plus important. Dimanche matin, quand tu nous as vu à la sortie du club, on s'était encore embrassés… Je me suis dis : « Ayé enfin, il est jaloux ! Je me suis trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et lui veut me récupérer ! », et bah, nan… Le lendemain, il ne me calcule pas, et tous les soirs, il sort pour se taper des garces… J'en peux plus, j'ai mal… Tu comprends, Ron, je souffre… Et comme je suis immonde, j'ai appelé JR, non, JD, pour qu'on sorte ensemble, et cette sangsue me lâche plus ! Il me fatigue, me tue à petit feu… Dis-moi, qu'est ce que je dois faire, dis-moi ? J'en peux plus ! Dis-moi si j'dois partir ou pas !! J'en ai assez…

Après sa longue tirade, Harry s'était assis en tailleur les mains cachant son visage et Ron, après avoir pâli de plus en plus, s'agenouilla en face de lui, relevant son visage pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, et dit :

- Je ne sais pas… Je t'avoue que je ne suis d'aucune aide… Si je pouvais en parler à Blaise, ça m'aiderait.

- POURQUOI TOUJOURS LUI !!!

- Parce qu'il comprend tout. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que c'est mon copain, nan, Blaise est un gars bien qui peut aider plus que moi…

- Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de lui !! Si je te le dis à toi, c'est pas pour lui, t'sais !!

- Pardon...

- Ouais…

- Enfin, si tu n'en peux plus de JD, t'as qu'à le jeter, c'est simple.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !!

- Nan, comme tu ne ressens rien pour lui, ça sera facile.

- Pff… Des fois je me dis Ron que t'es vraiment con…

- Sympa…

- Laisse, vais me débrouiller…

- Si tu le dis…

Harry laissa sa gratte et sortit de la salle de répétition. Il croisa au passage un Blaise qui ne marchait pas très droit, il avait dû lâcher une trop grosse pêche.

Il se dirigea tout droit vers le parc, croisant une belle femme aux cheveux longs et blonds, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, et enfin, il sortit des rampards du lycée, attendu par JD.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

- Bah, je voulais te voir… Dit-il en souriant.

- Et si moi je ne voulais pas aujourd'hui.

- Ah, bah, merci, c'est sympa !! Dit JD avant de prendre la route pour repartir.

- Hmm… C'est bon… Reste avec moi, souffla Harry, tout en serrant sa taille.

- Ca te dit une petite promenade...

- Oui, ça me va…

Puis JD prit la main d'Harry et lui raconta sa journée, tout en marchant en direction de « la forêt interdite ». A côté de celle-ci, ils virent un groupe de filles et ils s'approchèrent.

Le groupe de filles était composé d'Hermione, Pansy, Loona et Lavande. Harry reconnaissant la blonde, il alla leur dire bonjour et JD fit de même.

- Alors les filles, pourquoi ça piaille comme ça ? Questionna JD.

- Ah !! C'est une histoire de dingue, dit Loona, tout en prenant la main d'Harry, l'enlevant de celle de JD.

- Ok… Et qu'est ce que c'est ?? demanda Harry.

- Bah, je suis O-FFI-CIEL-LE-MENT la petite amie de Draco !! Insista Hermione, toute heureuse, se la pétant à peine.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? S'étrangla presque Harry.

- Oui, c'est-il pas magnifique ? Il s'est confessé à moi, depuis le jour du concert. Il a regretté le mal qu'il a pu me faire et nous voila ensemble pour la VIE, rétorqua la Granger, enfin pour le moment surtout.

- Tu mens, souffla Harry.

- Trop pas !! C'est la vérité, t'sais.

- Tu mens…

- NAN ! Casses-toi, tu pus !

- Tu…

Et il fit demi tour, laissant JD seul, en présence de la meute féminine. Il l'avait pourtant appelé mais le brun ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois. Le pas lourd, il se dirigea lentement jusqu'au dortoir 1, croisant ses amis, leur pétant tous des vents… Il entra enfin dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit de Draco, trop abattut pour monter à l'échelle qui le mènerait à son lit.

Les draps n'étaient que sensations pour Harry/ L'odeur de Draco était si présente, si envoutante… Extenué, il s'endormit recroquevillé dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Melkaw: **Alors ? Ca trou pas l'cul d'une poule ? Non sérieux... Z'avez interêt à être... complaisant... cette fiction est bientôt fini les gens... 'Voulez un épilogue ? Très bien, le pouvoir est entre vos mains, vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire. 

_PS: Bon anniversaire miss, on oublie pas tu vois _


	8. Chapter 8

**Dislaiming: **Tout appartient à JKR, merci à notre lycée pour l'inspiration.

**Melissa: **Bah juste profitezbien,ça sent la fin...

**Camille: **J'ai faim.

**Melkaw: **Hum... Chapitre pas corrigé par notre Zouz', donc désolé pour les éventuels fautes toussa... :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

**Mercredi 23h**

Draco avait passé la soirée avec Hermione, en effet, après l'avoir quitté en début d'après midi elle l'avait appelé en vue d'une sortie, elle voulait a tout prix montrer à ses copines qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'elle était bel et bien la petite amie de la bête de sex nommé Draco Malfoy.

Toute la fin d'après midi, elle l'avait entrainée dans divers magasins, rencontrant 'comme de part hasard' un bon nombre de copines et d'ex petits amis. Draco, en bon gentleman, la suivait de ci et de là. Heureusement qu'il y allait avoir de la baise, sinon jamais il ne tiendrait.

Elle l'avait aussi entrainé dans des magasins de lingerie fine, pour 'plaire' au blond, essayant un bon nombre d'ensemble, plus ou moins sexy, mais l'intéressé préférait détourner le regard…bon ce n'est pas qu'elle était répugnante, au contraire mais elle en faisait trop.

Vexée, par la négligence de Draco, elle l'entraina de force dans la cabine d'essayage, et elle l'embrassa furieusement, collant son corps presque nu contre le sien, mais il n'avait pas vraiment répondu a ce baiser, la laissant 's'exciter' toute seule. Il n'était pas assez en manque pour faire 'ca' n' importe où, et il n'était pas du genre à la faire en public... Quoique dans certaines circonstance cela pouvait valoir le coup, mais ça dépendait aussi de la personne…_pourquoi pas avec Harry_…avait-il pensé l'espace d'une seconde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Draco ? Tu veux rompre notre engagement mutuel ou quoi ?

-Nan Hermione, mais j'suis pas un lapin, et j'peux pas être en forme tous les jours. Ce soir je serais surement plus d'humeur, encore faut-il que l'on arrête de faire autant de magasin... Et j'espère ne plus tomber sur une seule de tes potes à moitié barges, sinon je pourrais bien ne pas être d'humeur...

Après cet épisode plus que choquant, ils avaient fait un tour en ville, s'arrêtant dans un bar, et ils avaient pris le temps de discuter. Enfin c'était surtout Hermione qui avait raconté sa vie. Mais Draco se félicita, grâce à son petit discours, il n'avait rencontré plus aucun de ses ex ou de ses potasses hystériques.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco se mit à parler lui aussi, histoire de faire passer le temps plus vite. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'Hermione n'était pas qu'une 'meuf' un peu cucul qui se tapait tous les beaux gosses de Poudlard. Nan, Hermione avait aussi quelques qualités, elle était intelligente, très cultivée et en S tout comme lui. Ils avaient même pas mal de points en commun, surtout au niveau musical…

-Nan tu mens !! T'es allé à Paris voir M ?! Mais j'croyais être la seule à Londres à connaître! S'exclama soudain Hermione alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation musical.

-Faut croire que tu te trompais.

-Mais tu comprends le français? Ou bien...

-J'suis presque bilingue ouais, grâce a une... heu... connaissance. Mais toi tu connais d'ou M ? Car comme tu le dis c'est rare les Anglais qui connaissent.

-J'ai vécue pas mal de temps en France dans une école bilingue. J'y ai rencontrée des gens extraordinaire et depuis, j'y retourne assez régulièrement, dans la ville de Lyon notamment, si tu connais. (TRD comment tu fais de la pub XD)

-Evidement, répliqua Draco...

Un petit blanc s'installe, Hermione en profita pour finir cul sec son cocktail. Draco la détailla.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle au bout d'un moment, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca?

-J'me disais juste que finalement on s'entend bien, souffla-t-il, mais dis moi, en toute intimité, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi ? Enfin je veux dire, toutes ses rumeurs tout ça...

-Surement... répondit-elle en faisant un geste de la main, en fait j'm'en bats les ovules si tu veux savoir. Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Même question...

-Bah, je suppose que oui, même si certaines vérité doivent être... déformées...

-Finalement, comme tu le dis, on s'entend mieux que ce qu'on pensait, ca me fait plaisir Draco d'être tombée sur toi, vraiment.

Pour toute réponse Draco lui sourit.

-Par contre, à l'avenir, évite de m'exposer comme si j'étais un animal de foire s'il te plait, annonça-t-il doucement, même si on est 'officiellement' ensemble, je préférerais ne pas être affiché comme ta propriété privé ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'illégale.

Hermione rigola super fort ce qui fit sourire Draco sans que son sourire ne se voit sur son visage. (Qu'il est fort ce Draco)

Après un petit moment, ils rentrèrent tous deux à leur internat respectif, Hermione refusa de se faire raccompagnée par Draco pour son plus grand soulagement. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, elle était sombre_, Tient Potter dors déjà, c'est vraiment un gamin_, et il n'alluma pas la lumière de peur de réveiller son colocataire.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, se posta devant le miroir et se contempla un moment. Il éteignit alors la lumière et entra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il posa son cul sur le rebord de son lit, prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira longuement.

_Pourquoi je lui ai parlé des doutes concernant ma sexualité… Je sais que je suis hétéro, c'est juste Potter qui me fait douter, c'est normal, deux gars dans une chambre, un internat tout ca… Ca arrive tout le temps !! Ca arrive à tout le monde de douter...Au moins une fois nan ? Et si je ne prends pas mon pieds avec des filles c'est parce qu'elles ne sont pas douées pas vrai !! Ron était bien hétéro hein… ! Non mauvais exemple…Ca me tue…et cette Granger, elle est sympa…mais va bien falloir que je me la fasse…je sens que ca va être dur…OH ET PIS MERDE !! __Mais au moins, comme tout le monde dit que c'est un bon coup, j'vais peut être enfin sûr si j'suis hétéro ou pas... OU PAS._

Et enfin il entra sous la couette, et étrangement il ne sentit pas la présence Pottérienne qui s'était incrusté dans son lit. Après au moins trente bonne seconde, il sentit une drôle de chaleur sous ses couvertures. Et il se raidit d'un coup, sortit tout doucement de son lit, alluma sa lampe de chevet, et vit Harry endormi.

Il regarda Harry un bon moment, pétrifié il posa les mains sur la couverture, il resserra les doigts sur elle, et projeta la couverture hors du lit, pensant que ca allait réveiller le brun, mais il dormait encore, puis il rapprocha son visage du visage d'Harry.

-TU VAS BOUGER TON CUL DE MON LIT!! hurla Draco.

Et d'un coup Harry se relava, fracassant la tête du blond au passage.

-Haaaan…t'es relou Malfoy !! Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?? Putain j'ai mal ! Harry se tint la tête entre les mains pendant que Malfoy était à terre retenant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

-Putain Potter !!! T'es trop un teubé j'te promets ! s'écria Draco.

Et Harry regarda le blond au sol foutant du sang de partout. Il se précipita sur lui, trouva un mouchoir qui trainait sur la table de nuit et le donna a Draco qui pissait le sang. Ils étaient vraiment proche, Harry les mains sur les épaules de Draco, et celui-ci les genoux entre les cuisses du brun.

-Pardon, pardon…ca va ? S'excusa Harry, mais moi aussi tu m'as niqué la tête hein, alors c'est un peu bien fait pour toi, rajouta-t-il.

-Ouais… Comment tu veux que ca aille bien tu viens de me mettre KO !!!

-Désolé…

-C'est bon j'ai compris t'sais.

Puis Harry prit conscience de la position dans laquelle il était et commença à rougir. Et c'est à ce moment que le blond comprit la même chose, et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry. Il était mêlé de gêne et d'incompréhension.

Harry se redressa, et tendit sa main a Draco pour l'aider à se relever, le blond tapa dans celle la pour la repousser.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide Potter ! Cracha-t-il tout en se relevant d'une main en ce tenant le nez avec l'autre.

-Ouais, j'ai pas dis le contraire ! Dit Harry un peu déçu, et il monta dans son lit et s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures.

Draco fit de même après avoir attendu un moment que son nez s'arrête de saigner, et sentit que ses draps s'était vraiment trop refroidit. Il se retourna au moins cent fois avant de trouver la bonne position pour dormir. Il cacha son nez sous les couvertures, et renifla le tissu…_L'odeur de Potter_, pensa-t-il, et la voix d'Harry le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Bonne nuit Malfoy, dit Harry dans un soupir.

-Hum, barres-toi, lança Draco, barres-toi Harry, murmura Draco.

C'est la seule réponse qu'il eut, mais il était quand même heureux, ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas disputé comme ca, il lui avait en quelque sorte manqué…Bon c'est vrai que ses lèvres lui manquaient aussi, mais ca, il n'allait pas le dire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jeudi 8h du mat' cours de français**

Premier cours de français, avec la nouvelle prof, Fleur Delacour, toujours aussi belle: ses longs cheveux blond descendant aux hanches, elle avait ramené sa frange sur le haut de sa tête, accrochant le tout avec une petite barrette au bout pour bien la tenir, ce qui formait une petite bosse sexy.

Elle était vêtue d'un slim blanc, qui moulait à la perfection ses courbes féminines, ainsi qu'un fin chemisier noir presque transparent qui dévoilait à peine son soutient gorge noir.

Elle était assise sur son bureau les jambes croisées, et bougeait son pied lentement, chaussé d'une ballerine en cuire noire avec un petit nœud sur le dessus, ce geste était peut être anodin en soit, mais tous les garçons, encore hétéro bien sur, bavaient devant cette superbe femme.

Elle fit l'appel, et commença son cours en parlant uniquement en français, normal elle était trop teubée pour constamment parler en anglais.

-_Lu ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un cours un peu particulier, ça va être bien plus amusant que vos anciens cours avec Mr Jacquot ! Alors heureux ?_

Silence de mort, toute la salle ne prononça pas un mot. Théo bavait, fasciné par cette bombe sexuelle, Blaise le regard perdu dans je ne sais quoi, Ron en mode super concentré pour essayer de comprendre, Harry complètement crevé, Draco blasé. Pourtant c'était le seul qui avait réellement comprit le sens de la phrase de la jeune femme. Décidemment ce cours allait donner.

-_Bon vous êtes un peu teubés !! Vous avez rien compris ou quoi ?!_ S'impatienta Fleur, toujours dans sa langue maternelle.

Aucune réponse…

-Okay, j'ai compris, j'ai dis qu'on allait faire un cours un peu spécial aujourd'hui, mieux que tout ce que vous avez fait avant !! S'exprima Fleur en anglais. Et au fait, reprenez moi si je fais des fautes d'anglais s'il vous plaît, j'ai encore beaucoup a apprendre de cette langue.

-Haaaaaaa…soupira en même temps la salle de garçon.

-J'peux toujours vous donner des cours de langue si vous voulez m'oiselle, lança Théo en rigolant.

Fleur ne dû pas comprendre car elle lança un regard général sur toute la classe cherchant de l'aide.

Draco n'avait pas sourcillé, il était dans la même position léthargique depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes, Harry lui s'était carrément affalé sur sa table. Blaise et Ron s'échangeait des petits mots doux et Théo se demandait surement comment il allait réussir à draguer Fleur et la mettre dans son lit.

-Bon on va s'amuser à jouer une petite pièce improvisée !! lança Fleur très enthousiaste.

-Superme…soupira Draco.

-Ha !! Je vois que tu es volontaire Dray, sourit elle, c'est cool !

Harry se releva d'un coup plantant son regard dans celui de sa nouvelle chaudasse de prof. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux mais lui ne lui renvoya qu'un regard haineux.

-Bien les jeunes… Imaginez que vous soyez un couple et que vous rencontrer un de vos ex en présence de votre actuel petit ami…a vous de jouer !!

-Et ca nous servira à quoi dans la vie dites-moi? Pesta Draco énervé.

-Oh pas de vouvoiement avec moi, je ne suis pas ta grand-mère !!

-Ouais c'est ca… siffla–t-il.

-Bon c'est magnifique Draco !! Je vois que tu es d'humeur parole, donc tu joues le première!!

-Nan je ne veux pas.

-Oui tu veux !!

-Nan !! J'veux pas ! Pourquoi moi ? Potter à qu'a le faire lui t'sais…

-Ah bonne idée, ajouta elle ! Arry viens ici, tu joues avec lui, fais pas cte gueule, viens tout de suite.

-Ouais mais moi C'est Harry pas Arry, et j'préférerais jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu viens maintenant et chut, dit Fleur.

Harry s'approcha de Fleur, croisant les bras attendant la venue du blond, la classe était en « U » comme toute les classe de langues, laissant à tout le monde une vision du prochain spectacle il allait y avoir.

-Ca sert a rien, il ne viendra pas, c'est un teubé, j'suis sur qu'il ne sait même pas parler français, il a apprit une chanson et après il croit qu'il est bilingue ! …cracha Harry avec Ron qui riait juste pour soutenir Harry, mais Blaise ne rigolait pas du tout.

-Tu me fais chier Potter !! Je sais mieux parler français que tu ne le sauras jamais, bouffon.

- Bah vas-y fait péter alors !! Provoqua de nouveau Harry.

-Good !! C'est bien je vois qu'il y a un grande complicité entre vous, ca va être plus simplement alors !

Les deux garçons regardèrent Fleur avec de grands yeux exorbités, semblant choqués par le nombre de conneries qu'elle pouvait sortir en une seule phrase. Blaise s'était soudainement intéressé au cours, comme quoi ca risquait d'être amusant, tandis que Ron lui jouait avec son stylo, il se foutait complètement de ce qui allait se passer.

-Donc voila l'action, je suis dans les rues au bras de mon peti-ami, Dray viens de moi. Allez plus près, voilà.

Et il arriva au centre du « U » se plaça au coté d'Harry, et à ce moment la Fleur lui agrippa le bras du blond, collant sa poitrine sur le corps du blond.

-Donc je disais nous sommes en ville, je suis avec mon peti-ami, soit Draco, et nous rencontrons mon ex-Arry…

-STOP !! S'écria Blaise.

-Quoi ?! S'impatienta Fleur, qui avait la ferme intention de rester au coté de Draco.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, si Harry est votre ex, ca ne sera pas marrant puisque vous parlerez tout le temps, donc je propose que Draco et Harry soit le couple, et que vous, vous soyez l'ex…la rejetée, la pestiférée…

Fleur et Draco émirent un hoquet de surprise, comment Blaise pouvait être aussi clairvoyant ?! Ron s'était levé d'un coup, regardant Harry, qui était livide.

-Ah !!! Je veux remplacer Harry ! S'écria Ron.

-Nan, plus tard Ron ! Mon dieu qu'elle enthousiasme aujourd'hui ! Je suis fière de moi.

-Donc on fait l'échange de rôle ? Continua Blaise, Je disais Harry et Draco en ville, vous êtes l'ex d'Harry et on va s'amuser !

-Oh…d'accord, soupira la jeune femme.

Maintenant elle s'était éloignée du corps de Draco pour se placer en face des deux garçons qui s'étaient rapprochés. Une sorte de mur invisible les séparaient toujours et Blaise le notifia, donc pour la crédibilité de la pièce, ils se rapprochèrent, un peux plus se touchant presque.

-Rha !! Mais faites pas les gamines !! Harry serre son bras comme faisait la prof ou prend lui la main !! J'sais pas moi bouge ton CUL !!!

Draco regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire se que disait le black, sinon il allait lui pété sa gueule. Mais Harry s'en foutait complètement, il attrapa le bras du blond et le serra fermement, les deux garçons frissonnèrent en même temps, mais ils n'en prirent pas compte, lorsque Fleur commença a élevé la voix.

-_Ha !! Arry !! C'est bien toi ? _Commença Fleur.

_-Oui…pourquoi ? Qui es-tu ?_

_-Tu ne te_ _souviens pas de moi ?? Tu mens !_

_-Non pourquoi? Qui es-tu?_

_-Han comment t'es méchant, _soupira-t-elle.

_-Chéri…qui est cette personne ?_ Draco avait enfin parlé, prenant son rôle très au sérieux, lançant des éclairs à la blonde d'en face.

-_Je ne sais pas_…annonça froidement Harry, un peu sur le même ton de voix qu'arborait Draco usuellement

Toute la classe était comme hypnotisé par cette scène, c'est vrai que il n'y avait rien de super en soit, les garçons parlaient avec un fort accent anglais mais tout était très compréhensible, sauf pour Ron bien sur, il était en pleine galère, il était complètement perdu, alors il demandait une traduction simultanée a Blaise.

-_Tu es vraiment méchant Arry, tu m'as pourtant fait l'amour…_

-_QUOI ???_ S'écria Draco se retirant vivement du corps du brun, il frissonna de nouveau, mais cette fois parce que cette sensation de chaleur l'avait quitté.

-_Je ne sais pas de quoi elle me parle…qui es-tu à la fin !!_ S'impatienta Harry.

-Fleur_, la fille que tu as rencontré dans ce bar, cette nuit ou tu te sentais si seul…ou tu avais besoin de moi pour oublier cette personne qui ne t'aimait pas_…elle s'avança plus près, plaçant ses bras autour de son cou, rapprochant lentement son visage du sien et soupira d'aise, elle rencontra les yeux du blond qui bouillonnait littéralement.

-_Humm, Arry tes bras m'ont tant manqués…_

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Draco était dans cet état, elle se disait qu'il jouait à la perfection la jalousie, tout dans ses gestes, ses tremblements, ses regards montraient qu'il était furieux de voir Harry dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, soit elle, mais elle préféra la version ou c'était le fait qu'il voulait être à la place du brun.

-_Arry, laisse-moi t'embrasser comme tu l'avais fait…laisse moi rien qu'une fois…_

Harry était pétrifié, elle lui faisait vraiment peur cette nouvelle, et tout ses regards braqués sur lui le stressait encore plus, il vit les lèvres de Fleur se rapprocher considérablement, il ferma instinctivement les yeux, pour les rouvrir dans la seconde quand il sentit la main de Draco sur sa bouche faisant écran, pour le protéger de cette sorcière !

Il serra alors Harry dans ses bras, collant son ventre à son dos brulant, l'entourant de ses bras et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche

-_C'est bon la vilaine, tu t'es fait plaiz une fois maintenant c'est fini OK il n'est pas a toi mais a moi !!! Alors tu vas faire mumuse avec tes crottes de nez et nous lâcher la grappe !!_

Il attrapa la main d'Harry et entrelaça leur doit et fit mine de partir au loin.

-BRAVO !! Hurla Blaise, BRAVO !!! C'était magnifique !! Draco je ne te savais pas si bon acteur !!

Il avait toujours la main de Potter dans la sienne son corps tout contre le sien, et quand il s'en aperçut il se sépara de lui, pour rejoindre sa place. Le brun s'assit au coté de Ron celui-ci était complètement déconnecté, il ne bougeait pas un cil, blanc comme un cul.

-Bien, bon jeu, bon histoire, vous avez un fort accent, mais ca va c'est pas pire que certaine personne…je vous mets un…allez un 16 ! Pour tous les deux.

La sonnerie retentit…

-Draco tu veux bien rester après les cours…on doit parler…dit Fleur

-Non…et il sortit de classe.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le reste des cours c'était plutôt bien passé, vu que les deux garçons n'étaient plus ensemble, qu'elle avantage d'être en L et S !

Tout le long de la matinée le portable n'avait cessé de vibrer, _putain mais quel relou celui la !! Il sait pas que je suis en cours !_ avait pensé Harry a chaque fois qu'il voyait le nom _JD_ s'afficher.

Il aurait bien voulut l'éteindre mais, il voulait vraiment savoir l'heure qu'il était en cours… C'était tellement chiant, et demander à ses potes toutes les trente secondes, _Quelle heure il est ? Hein ? Hein ?_ ca ne se faisait trop pas.

Pendant le cours de littérature Neville manquait à l'appel, Harry et Ron ne préférait pas savoir pourquoi il était au abonné absent, enfin ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'il faisait.

Et ils avaient totalement raison, pendant ce long cours sur la littérature anglaise, Neville était dans la classe de musique avec son Severus, les choses qu'ils faisaient étaient innommables, donc on passera à quelque chose d'autre !!

A l'heure du repas Harry touillait ses poids chiches dégeulasse pendant que Ron, essayait de ne pas regarder Neville avec le sourire aux lèvres. Mais ils leurs était bien difficile de regarder autre chose que Neville car leurs assiettes étaient bien trop vomitifs. Des poids chiches avec une sauce bien marron couleur caca boudin accompagnés d'une bonne grosse andouillette, de quoi les dégoutés de manger. Heureusement que le yaourt aux fruits remplissait un peu leurs estomacs...

Le repas fini Harry et Ron s'allongèrent dans le parc en attendant le cours de sport qui allait avoir lieu de 14 ah 16h…

Au même moment Draco était en compagnie de sa nouvelle petite amie officielle, ils discutaient des cours de philosophie. Granger avait voué un culte a Freud, tandis que Draco lui voulait se flinguer à chaque cours, elle lui disait combien cet homme était clairvoyant, intelligent tout ca, mais lui ne voyait en Freud qu'un obsédé avec un gros problème mentale qui parlait de sex tout le temps. Il avait du avoir un traumatisme quand il était jeune. (Freud, pas Draco)

Et la jeune fille avait beaucoup rit, elle se plaisait aux cotés de Draco, mais elle commençait à avoir des vrais sentiments pour lui, donc elle le désirait de plus en plus, elle avait aussi peur de souffrir donc elle allait tout faire pour le garder près d'elle. (bah on va le laisser parce que voila Draco tu tombe amoureuse de lui tt de suite XD il est tellement charmant)

Ils marchèrent en direction de Poudlard car Draco avait cours de sport, arrivant aux rempares du lycée elle s'agrippa au coup de Draco, et lui fit un baiser furtif, et retourna vers Beauxbatons.

Draco se sentait bien avec Hermione, mais il ne la voyait que comme la fille qui utilisait ses lèvres quand elle le voulait, bientôt il allait lui offrir son sexe, et cette idée le fit grimacer. Hermione était sympa, elle était un peu comme son alter ego féminin mais il ne la verrait jamais comme petit amie, peut être parce qu'il n'aimait déjà plus les filles.

Quand Hermione arriva à quelque mètre de Beauxbatons elle fut stoppée par une voix féminine.

-HEY TOI LA BAS !!

Hermione se retourna, et vit Fleur dans toute sa splendeur, elle était tout son contraire, Fleur était aussi blonde qu'elle était brune, aussi classe qu'elle était sauvage.

-Qui ca, moi ? interrogea Hermione.

-Ouais toi !! dit Fleur.

-Oui? A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Nan, moi a qui ai-je l'honneur ? répéta Fleur.

-Généralement quand on interpelle les gens dans la rue, c'est qu'on les connait, annonça Hermione d'une voix froide.

-M'en fout!! T'es qui ?

-Et toi t'es qui ?! dit Hermione.

-Nan toi ! répéta Fleur.

-Toi !! Tu me fais chier et tu crois que je vais me présenter t'sais !!

- OH dis-moi qui tu es !

-Nan mais elle me soule la blondasse qu'est ce que tu veux la !! Déjà va apprendre à parler anglais on dirait une débile !

-Je ne te permets pas, vilaine ! Fleur était de plus en plus agressive.

-VILAINE ??? C'est censé être qui la vilaine LA ?? MOI !! Hermione était furieuse elle devenait toute rouge.

-TOI !! SALE PAS BELLE !! Elle avait complètement pété un câble, et le sujet de leur discussion restait encore flou.

-Nan MAIS J'HALLUCINE LES GENS SE RAMENENT TE CONNAISSENT MEME PAS ET COMMENCENT A T'INSULTER !!! s'écria Hermione.

-ET D'ABORD T'ES QUI !!!

-NAN MAIS TU ME SOULES !!! TOI T'ES QUI !!

-T'es qui !! POURQUOI TU SQUATTE AVEC DRACO !! S'écria de nouveau Fleur.

-Haaaan !! Je vois une hystérique de Draco, une jalouse !

-Nan mais pour qui tu te prends !! Draco est à moi !

-Ca m'étonnerait ! dit Hermione d'un ton acerbe.

-Ah ouais et pourquoi ca ?

-Parce que je suis sa copine !!

-AH !! Tu mens.

-Non, pourquoi je le ferais…

-Draco est à moi !! On a couché ensemble !

-Et alors il a couché avec tellement de fille… Toi t'es plus rien pour lui, puisque moi je suis la ! Se vanta Hermione.

-Ah…a bon ?! Questionna Fleur.

-Pourquoi ca te choque autant ?

-Ah mais normalement il n'aurait du penser qu'a moi, je suis beaucoup plus belle que toi !! Plus belle que n'importe qu'elle autre, il n'aurait dû que penser à moi !!

-Oula je crois que t'a un petit problème d'ego…je me tire tu me soules et j'ai cours, et sans plus de cérémonie elle lui tourna le dos et entra dans son lycée.

Fleur était choquée, pour elle Draco n'avait pensé qu'à elle pendant toutes ses années, elle l'avait imaginé se taillader les veines parce qu'elle l'avait mal traité, oui oui Fleur se la pétait un peu trop…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était leur premier cours de sport car le gymnase avait fermé les premières semaines de cours, en effet il y eu un petit accident de piscine et le bâtiment devint inaccessible provisoirement.

En cours de sport, pleins de classe était mélangés. Et oui S, L et SMS étaient mélangés en fonction des sports qu'ils avaient choisit, pour les examens en fin d'année.

Il y avait trois groupes et chaque groupe avait un sport différent pour le trimestre. Le groupe d'Harry et toute la clic avait badminton au premier trimestre, accro-gym au deuxième et course de demi fond au dernier.

Bien évidement, tous les élèves voulaient avoir le meilleur prof de sport du lycée mais non, à la place, eux, ils ont une nouvelle prof...

-C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Putain une meuf encore ? Mais c'est un lycée de mâle merde, ca va encore nous exciter tout ça, déjà qu'avec le français... insinua Théo.

-Non mais toi t'es qu'un vieil obsédé t'sais, lâcha Ron, en plus tu sais bien que les profs de sport femmes sont toujours super vieille, super moche et super lesbienne quoi...

-Ouais mais une nouvelle, ca veut dire... jeune non ? Demanda Neville timide, le sourcil arqué.

-Bah pas forcément, s'incrusta Harry qui venait d'enfiler son petit survêtement un peu trop moulant. Et arrête de jouer ton hétéro Neville, pas entre nous en tout cas. Tout le bahut sait que tu flirts avec Snape... continua Harry après une courte pause.

-Bref, on verra bien les gars, dit Blaise, de toute façon ca change rien, on est déjà classés par groupes de niveau depuis l'année dernière. On est tous super nuls. C'est pas une prof sex ou pas sex qui fera changer ca...

Le silence s'installa après les paroles de Blaise. Puis, au bout d'un moment, les garçons sortirent tour à tour de leur vestiaire et entrèrent dans la grande salle.

-Venez tous vous assoir ici les garçons, dit une voix très féminine.

Tout le monde obéit.

La nouvelle prof leur expliqua alors comment elle allait fonctionner tout au long de l'année. Le charabia habituel des professeurs le premier jour de cours quoi. Mais à la fin de son speech elle annonça très clairement les groupes et elle voulait déjà faire des montés-descentes pour voir le niveau général. Harry, Ron et Blaise se regardèrent d'un air de dire 'Putain on va encore être les plus nazes'.

Mais une main, qui s'était levée, coupa la prof.

-Oui ? Heu... commença la prof.

-Draco Malfoy, répondit le garçon à qui appartenait la main, j'voulais juste vous prévenir que je n'étais pas dans ce bahut l'année dernière, donc je ne figure pas sur les classements.

-Ah... Très bien. Bah j'te laisse te placer ou tu veux.

-Très bien madame.

-Allez tout le monde en place, à mon coup de sifflet, ça commence. Vous n'aurez qu'une pause de trente secondes entre chaque match de trois minutes alors faites pas n'importe quoi...

Draco décida de se mettre dans le terrain des nuls, avec Harry forcément... 'Surement pour avoir le plaisir de me ridiculiser' pensa Harry.

Les quatre garçons, Harry, Ron, Blaise et Draco, étaient donc au dernier terrain. Les terrains 11 et 12 spécial teubés. Et oui, ils étaient peut être les meilleurs en musique mais on va dire que le badminton ce n'est pas le top chez eux. Draco était quand même celui qui se débrouillait le mieux, mais au fond, il se rendait nul pour rester avec Harry, même si, jamais il ne se l'avouera.

Donc pendant ce cours ils ne firent que des montées descentes, pour voir leur niveau.

Comme la prof avait remarqué qu'ils étaient super nuls, elle leur permit de faire un deux-contre-deux, histoire d'essayer de mieux maitriser le volant et sa jupe. Jupe qu'Harry écrasait toujours contre sa raquette.

-Hey, dit Ron à Harry au bout d'un moment, tu trouves pas que la prof ressemble à la Granger ?

-Ouais crave !!! Dommage que sa balafre lui gâche le bas du visage, dit Harry, elle serait jolie sinon.

En effet, Mlle. Demaze était jeune, bien foutue, tout ça, mais avait des dents plutôt grandes et une vilaine cicatrice au niveau du menton. Comme si on l'avait carrément scalpé avec un couteau bien aiguisé.

-C'est sûr, cette femme, c'est une bête de sex, rajouta Draco, dommage qu'elle te ressemble Harry, avec sa balafre.

-Pourquoi tu t'incrustes dans notre conversation, cracha Ron, t'es trop con en plus, ça n'a rien à voir avec la bala...cicatrice d'Harry.

-Ah je sais pas… mais m'en fou. J'vous avouerais que j'kiff ce genre de femme: un corps parfait. Elle doit assurer au pieu, c'est moi qui vous l'dis.

-Qu'est ce que ca veux dire? cria presque Ron, nan en fait on veut même pas savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête espèce de...

-BON VENEZ TOUS AU TABLEAU !! cria Demaze pour que tout le monde entende bien.

Et la conversation entre les garçons s'arrêta. Et elle expliqua, quelques nouvelles règles.

-Bon, voila, quand vous smashez votre adversaire le point en vaux deux ! Mais si votre adversaire contre le smash et vous renvoie le point c'est trois points pour lui ! Compris ?

-…

-Vous avez compris ? demanda de nouveau la prof.

-Ouais… dirent en cœur les élèves.

Les matchs reprirent, Draco/Ron, Ron/Blaise Ron/Harry, Harry/Blaise, Blaise/Draco. Tous les matchs avaient été gagnés par Draco et Harry et maintenant c'était le blond contre le brun.

Pour dire, le match était toujours très serré, Draco marquait Harry le rattrapait, coup de sifflet final égalité, bien sûr il fallait la balle de match… Et c'est Draco qui marqua le dernier point.

-Bon qui a gagné ? demanda Demaze.

-MOI !! crièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

-NAN C'EST MOI !! dit Harry.

-Non moi ! lança Draco.

-T'as triché !!

-Mais trop pas !! J'ai gagné t'es dèg' et puis c'est tout t'sais !

-Han mais comment tu mens, cracha Harry.

-C'est bon je me tire tu me fanes, j'ai gagné et toi t'as les boules c'est tout ! J'vais prendre ma douche je chlingue, et toi tu pues alors casses-toi là... tu vois pas que tu m'importunes ? Gros taré va.

Draco sortit du terrain suivit du roux et du black. Harry pesta dans le vent et rejoignit les garçons. Les vestiaires étaient tout pétés, super vilain comme vestiaires... En fait c'était une toute petite salle, avec trois pauvres banc alignés contre les murs, en face il y avait deux pauvres cabines l'une en face de l'autre et les garçons pouvaient s'y changer et s'y laver. Evidement il y avait toujours des gros crades trop pudique pour se foutre à poil et préféraient puer toute la journée, les dégueulasses.

Ron et Blaise entrèrent dans une douche et laissèrent Draco et Harry seuls, à l'extérieur. Tous les autres garçons du cours s'étaient barrés sans se laver ni changés. Comme toujours, le groupe était bon dernier et le silence entre les deux jeunes hommes était pesant, mais Harry se décida enfin à adresser la parole au blond.

-Heu, alors à ce qu'il paraît, tu t'es trouvé une copine… Une vraie…

-Ou...ai! dit Draco d'une voix comme NICO des NAAST 'ouais j'Ai 16 An PaS BeSoiN dE DeMaNder A Mes pArEnTs'

-Seuper-me… Et c'est la Granger… C'est ca ?

-Ouais…

-Tu savais que c'était la meuf à Ron…

-DE Ron, pas à Ron, t'es trop un teubé, mais ouais, je me souviens, Ron nous l'avait dit pendant notre soirée…

-Ah tu t'en souviens ? dit Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante, semblant gêné.

-Ah…Heu...Ouais…C'est une des rares choses dont je me souvienne… se reprit Draco le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ha… Tant mieux... lâcha Harry, soulagé.

-POURQUOI ??! Toi tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Nan nan… Rien… mentit Harry.

On entendit un grand fracas, la porte de la douche claqua et un gémissement rauque emplit le vestiaire. Le blond et le brun, s'arrêtèrent de parler, et se sentirent vraiment de trop.

-Aaah Blaise, vas-y doucement putain!!

Les deux garçons à l'extérieur se regardèrent longuement, les joues toutes rouges…

-Hum je crois qu'on va partir, et prendre notre douche dans notre chambre…

-Je crois aussi... dit Draco.

Et ils partirent en courant du vestiaire pendant que le couple continuait leurs petites affaires.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Vendredi on sait plus combien octobre**

La veille Harry et Draco avaient eu une très brève conversation. En effet, elle avait été, comme qui dirait, rompu par Blaise et Ron, à eux deux ils avaient grave cassé sl'ambiance.

Mais bof, elle avait quand même servit à quelque chose. Harry était mitigé, dépité à l'idée que Draco ai trouvé quelqu'un et heureux à la fois parce qu'il lui avait parlé sans lui lancer des insultes dans la poire.

Demain avait lieu le concours et Snape les avaient dispensés de cours, encore (et après ils se plaignent...) et la répétition était intense !

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Harry se posa sur la chaise en face de son bureau et Draco s'affala dans son lit la tête enfoui dans l'oreiller.

-Dis-moi Malfoy…

-Humppf… Moi ?

-Non… C'est rien... dit Harry, t'es con, souffla-t-il pour lui même, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Maintenant que t'as ouvert ta bouche tu finis, dit Draco tout en relevant la tête de son oreiller.

-Euh… Hermione ?... Tu l'aimes…d emanda-t-il tout en rougissant.

-Bof, j'l'aime bien, dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain sans regarder la réaction du brun

Draco posa la main sur la poigné de la salle de bain, dos à Harry et lança.

-Et toi? Tu l'aimes Madeleine?

-Bof, j'l'aime bien, annonça-t-il simplement.

Et Draco s'enferma dans la salle de bain, s'adossant contre la porte, soulagé…

**A SUIVRE !**

* * *

** Melkaw: **Pas taper pas taper !! Reviews ? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaiming**: Bla bla habituel...

**Mel**': On se rattrape du chapitre 8 qui était nulach'...

**Camille**: Idem (ou pas) La fin est proche mes amis

**Melkaw**: Chapitre pas bêta lecté, soyez indulgent

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Samedi le jour 'j' (le concours)**

La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, Harry sursaute ainsi que Draco qui essayait de rentrer dans son slim. Il manqua de se casser la gueule sur le sol.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! C'est ce soir ! hurla le fou furieux nommé Ron

-Ouais ouais ouais si si ouais, on sait, dit Harry tout en passant sa tête à travers le t-shirt.

Son t-shirt lui électrifia ses cheveux, Draco trouva ça irrésistible et se mordit la lèvre inférieure du coté gauche pour chasser des images cochonnes de sa tête.

-Snape veut nous voir tout de suite dans la salle de répétition, lança Ron, Blaise y est déjà, il nous attend.

-Oui on arrive, dit le blond qui avait réussi à rentrer ses fesses dans son jean ultra moulant (pour ne pas dire moule-bite)

Arrivés dans la salle, le professeur Snape regarda ses élèves avec un regard froid et glacial ainsi qu'un léger soupçon d'indifférence. Assit sur une table, il toisa le groupe et éleva enfin la voix.

-Bon, ce soir c'est le concours… Je vous le dis tout de suite : les autres concurrents sont… nazes.

-HEIN ?? S'exclama Ron.

-Bien évidemment, dit Draco, nous sommes les meilleurs… Surtout grâce à moi, il faut l'avouer.

-Pff…

-C'est plutôt grâce à moi que vous en êtes a un niveau si élevé. Qui vous a fait travaillé d'arrache pieds ? Qui vous a supporté tout ce temps ? Moi ! Donc voilà …

-Qui nous a cassé les coudes tous les jours, osa souffler Ron à Blaise qui pouffa de rire.

-Ah oui j'allais oublier, le nom du groupe est à chier donc on va le changer au plus vite.

-Nan ! Il est très bien, dit le roux comme pour se défendre.

-Non il est vraiment horrible, je suis sûr que les noms des autres groupes sera aussi pourri que celui-ci. Donc maintenant la belette, tu te tais et trouvons l'inspiration, émit le blond.

-J'ai déjà une idée pour vous ! Sortit Snape tout sourire.

-Ah ouais bah faites péter, intervint Blaise.

-'SEVERUS & THE SNAPES' ! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, faisant frémir au passage les quatre garçons.

Silence général, le groupe se regarde et pâlit a vu d'œil, leur professeur était vraiment sérieux…

-Je garde HANG-OVER, dit finalement Draco tout blanc.

-Bah tu vois !! s'écria Ron, parce que votre idée Snape, elle est vraiment vilaine.

-Ah! Mais c'est très bien Severus and the Snapes!! Vraiment très bien! Reprit Severus à moitié énervé.

-Harry ? Harry ! dit quelque chose, tenta Blaise apeuré.

Mais Harry était totalement déconnecté. Le nom 'Severus & the Snapes' se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête comme une litanie lancinante.

Il réussit à ouvrir la bouche pour ensuite la refermer. Il prit appuie sur une chaise pour se donner un peu de contenance devant ses amis et devant le fou qu'était leur professeur de musique.

-Non, souffla Harry.

-Non quoi ? reprit Severus.

-Non, pas de Sev… Snapes… Non… Impossible c'est trop laid.

-QUOI ? Quoi ?!

-Oui, c'est moi qui vais décider, c'est moi le leader… C'est moi… Moi.

-Alors Potter, dites moi quel nom vous conviendrait plus que le mien ?

Un autre silence s'installa, Harry était en pleine réflexion, mais rien ne lui venait. Rien. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Ron pour qu'il l'aide, mais lui aussi ne trouvait rien… Seul Snape paraissait rêver, peut–être voyait-il déjà ses petits protégés à NY et remercier son professeur de musique du lycée sans qui ils ne seraient jamais arrivés là où ils en sont… Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

-Bon et bien quand vous aurez trouvé un autre nom, avant le concours qui est CE SOIR, vous me le direz.

Snape sortit par la porte et prit bien le soin de la faire claquer.

-Putain, en fait c'est dur de choisir un nom de groupe. Comment on avait trouvé les Hang-Over déjà ? Lâcha Blaise pour combler le silence.

-Ben tu sais… On se bourre la gueule, on dort, on gerbe et puis hop le lendemain : gueule de bois et ça donne Hang-Over… dit Harry.

Draco, lui, s'était assit sur une chaise et avait décidé de jouer un peu. La mélodie qu'il était en train de jouer, ce son unique que donne la basse, retentissait dans la salle de nouveau silencieuse.

-Balaclava… Tu joues 'Balaclava' Malfoy, j'adore cette chanson, dit Harry en rompant le silence.

Draco n'écouta pas, ou fit semblant, et continuait de jouer. Il éleva la voix.

_-The confidence is the balaclava, I'm sure you baffle 'em straight, And its wrong wrong wrong, she can hardly wait…_

-Ca vous dit les gars? Reprit Harry.

-Balaclava ? Questionnèrent Blaise et Ron simultanément, comme nom de groupe tu veux dire ?

-Ouais !

- Nan mais Balaclava, cagoule… Ce n'est pas un peu…

-Non c'est parfait moi j'aime, et toi Malfoy ?

-J'adore cette chanson, mais comme nom de groupe non… Pourquoi pas**'Fluorescent Adolescent' ? **

Les garçons se regardèrent tous un instant.

-J'aime moins bien la chanson, mais c'est vrai que pour un nom de groupe, ça le fait beaucoup mieux !

-Ouais pour le concours c'est bon, mieux que… Mais Ron fut interrompu pas le hurlement d'Harry.

-NAAAN ne prononce pas ce nom !! C'est HORRIBLE !

-…

-Sinon j'ai la dalle. On va grailler ? dit Harry, maintenant que l'on a notre nom de groupe, il va nous falloir des forces pour le dire à Snape sans qu'il nous dégueule dessus ses insultes typiques d'un Severus en manque de cul.

-OUAIS !! Hurla Ron qui lui n'était pas en manque de cul mais qui avait toujours faim.

Posant sa basse sur son socle, Draco rejoint le reste des garçons.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Samedi soir 21h dans une salle de concert**

Dans la salle de concert, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient venus encourager leur représentant. Snape les y avait évidemment forcés avec l'aide de leur très cher directeur Dumbledore.

Les filles de Beauxbatons avaient ramenés leur fraise elles aussi. Hermione avait de nouveau convié ses potasses à voir son merveilleux petit ami à l'œuvre. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, ça faisait toujours des votes pour eux en plus.

JD lui, n'avait pas été informé par Harry de ce 'petit' concours. Le brun ne voulait pas le voir, il voulait partager ce moment avec son groupe, ses amis… Il voulait la paix ! En effet, même si Harry aimait bien JD car celui-ci était bien gentil et sympa, il pensait de plus en plus à le larguer. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait 1 an qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne pleurera pas ce sera facile à faire.

Le stress est à son comble. Les quatre garçons voient défiler des dizaines de groupes, plus ou moins talentueux, avec des noms vraiment pourrit. Harry pensa qu'il s'en était bien sorti avec leur 'Fluorescent adolescent' quand même.

Par exemple ils avaient entendu, les 'Strawberry Jam' ou encore les 'Sortie de Secours'. Les jeunes pensent sûrement que le français c'est trop cool, mais bon quand on connaît rien à la langue de Molière, on s'abstient…

Ils avaient entendu un groupe du nom de 'YYY' aussi, soit 'Why Why Why'. 'Fin bref c'était bientôt leur tour et la pression montait.

Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient faire aucune erreur. Trois chansons c'est vraiment court, mais pour réussir il fallait que le courant passe dès le début. Et c'était bien ça le plus dur : séduire le jury et le public le plus vite possible.

Entra enfin sur scène un groupe de cinq personnes. On aurait pu les qualifier de gothiques, ouais c'était ça, tout de noir vêtu, des énormes grolles, chaînes etc… Ils faisaient carrément flipper, et Harry eu un choc, il connaissait un gars.

-Oh putain !! C'est Seamus !

-QUOI ?! s'écria Ron.

-Regarde le gars à la basse là-bas, en noir ! Avec le maquillage à la KISS !

-OH PUTAIN ! Lâcha Blaise sur le cul.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en tape, il est naze. Et regarder moi ce groupe de naast… Y'a deux guitaristes, un batteur, Seamus et une meuf au clavier !! Vous avez déjà vu un groupe de Rock avec un clavier ! dit Draco sur les nerfs.

-Oui, dit Blaise.

-Et… soutint Draco.

-C'est toujours à chier, ajouta Harry en hochant la tête.

-Exactement, maintenant écoutons ça… reprit Dray.

Le guitariste s'approcha alors du micro et attendit le silence dans la salle. Il présenta alors les membres de son groupe un par un et ajouta :

-Nous sommes les 'Warriors de la Boue' !

-POUAH !! Postillonna Draco, putain c'est trop naast !! Faut arrêter avec le français les gens !

Harry qui s'était tout prit les postillons dans la gueule explosa de rire à son tour. Jusqu'au moment ou le groupe commença à jouer.

Pour parler crûment, il en resta sur le cul. Le son était pas extraordinaire mais très sympa, l'énergie dépensé et diffusé par le groupe était tel qu'il avait réussi à entraîner un pogo dans la fosse alors que tous les autres avaient tout juste entraîné des clappements de mains et des hochements de têtes.

Draco avait blêmit, même lui trouvait que c'était cool. Même les faux accords de Seamus donnaient une dimension au son. La fille qui s'excitait comme une possédée sur son clavier transpirait et fit glisser de ses épaules son manteau de cuir laissant apparaître un bustier noir et rouge.

-La salope !! Cria Draco à l'oreille de Blaise, elle fait exprès pour que les gars voient sa poitrine!! Comme ça ils vont voter pour eux ! Raah !

Le blond fulminait. Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer le talent des concurrents. Ils avaient fini leurs trois chansons assez facilement. Elles étaient passées vite. Mais maintenant c'était à leur tour.

Avant de monter sur scène : un petit tour dans les back-stages pour attendre que l'estrade se libère. Ainsi ils pourront disposer leur matos comme bon leur semble. Tous avaient le trac, tous avaient quelque chose dans les mains. Ron malaxait une boule anti-stresse, Blaise titillait son lacet, Draco tâtait sa basse pour voir si elle n'avait pas prit un poque dans la nuit et Harry se mordillait les lèvres en essayant d'écrire un texto sur son portable.

La vois de l'organisateur résonna dans la pièce où se trouvaient le groupe.

_-Encore une fois applaudissons bien fort les 'Warriors de la boue' et je vous demanderais d'accueillir tout aussi intensément notre prochain groupe. Ils sont quatre jeunes hommes, ils représentent un lycée de garçons de Londres et ils s'appellent les 'Fluorescent Adolescent'. Applaudissons-les bien fort !!_

Une petite brise d'été se fit entendre.

-Payes ton accueil, soupira Ron.

-_Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas venir avec ce soutient_, reprit la voix.

Un léger orage retentit.

-Mais c'est parce qu'aucun de nos fans ne nous connaissent sous ce nom de groupe, lâcha Draco.

-Ah bah oui j'suis con, cria presque Ron, soulagé.

Et Harry ouvrit la marche en direction de l'estrade. Le cœur des quatre membres tapait aussi fort contre leur poitrine que Ron ne tape sur sa grosse caisse.

Ils étaient montés un par un. Harry en premier, puis Draco, puis de Blaise et finalement Ron, rouge écarlate.

La salle était tapie dans le noir. La scène non plus n'était pas encore éclairée. Comme ça, le public ne pouvait voir le groupe s'installer. Surtout que tout le monde se demandait qui était ce groupe… Personne n'était encore au courant du changement des Hang-Over.

Harry tremblait et n'arriva à brancher sa guitare à son ampli qu'au bout du quatrième essai. Draco le regardait du coin de l'œil et rigolait intérieurement. Ron, lui, c'était directement caché derrière la batterie. La batterie était le seul instrument fournit par l'organisation du concours, car c'était bien trop volumineux pour changer tous les quarts d'heure. Blaise cherchait désespérément un médiator, il venait juste se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié le sien dans la poche de son jean qui était maintenant caché quelque part sous son lit, à l'internat.

-Harry… souffla ce dernier.

-Quoi Blaise ? C'est pas le moment…

-Passes moi ton médiator, j'ai oublié le mien j'suis dans la merde…

-Mais t'es trop con toi ! dit Harry, et puis j'en ai qu'un et j'peux pas me permettre de jouer sans… pas aujourd'hui.

Blaise faillit s'évanouir, il était à la limite de pleurer.

-Tiens, prends le mien, je jouerais sans, murmura Draco.

Blaise prit le petit objet que lui tendait Draco. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier.

Le public commençait à s'impatienter. On pouvait entendre quelques insultes qui résonnaient par-ci par là. Harry tremblait de plus en plus. Le groupe était fin prêt a jouer. Draco fit un petit signe de la main à l'ingé son et lumière de la salle pour leur dire qu'ils étaient prêts.

Un son sur aigue résonna, montrant la qualité merdique du matos. Un sifflement se fit entendre. La lumière éclaira enfin la scène, laissant toujours la salle dans le noir, et laissa découvrir aux spectateurs les véritables visages des 'Fluorescent Adolescent'. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'une huée de rugissement retentit. Les groupies qu'avait ramenés Hermione étaient des pros du gueulage. Tous les élèves de Poudlard criaient à en perdre la voix.

Harry s'approcha du micro pour parler mais Draco le devança. Désormais c'était plus lui le chanteur…

-Salut à tous !! Merci à tous d'être venus, certains ont déjà put nous entendre au 'Sirius' et comme ils ont dut le remarquer, nous avons abandonné notre nom de 'Hang-Over' pour 'Fluorescent Adolescent'. Maintenant on va vous jouer quelques titres inédits et aussi, n'oublier pas de voter pour nous car on est les meilleurs !!

Draco n'avait pas la voix qui tremblait, mais Harry le sentait tout aussi stressé que lui, seulement, il ne le montrait pas.

Une fois revenues à leur place, Ron frappa une fois, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre avec ses baguettes et, Harry et Draco, simultanément, grattèrent les cordes au même rythme. Blaise commença quelques secondes plus tard. Cette première chanson avait une intro de presque quarante cinq secondes, ce serait celle-ci qui ouvrirait la plupart de leur concert, pour mettre le public en confiance.

L'intro passé, Draco approcha sa bouche près du micro. Sa voix, un peu faible au début, prit de l'assurance dès la deuxième partie de leur première chanson. Quelques crépitements de micro vinrent gâcher la voix du chanteur, mais le public ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

Le son et le reste du groupe étaient en osmose. Seul leur jeu de scène allait les mener à perte et Draco et Harry le savait bien. Pourtant le seul qui avait l'air de faire un effort de ce côté-ci était Blaise. En effet, il s'essaya à de nouvelles acrobaties plus ou moins dangereuses. La première étant de faire des petits sauts sur place en rythme avec Ron… Mais sa dernière figure de style surprit tout le monde, y comprit Harry. Blaise, en fusion avec lui-même et sa guitare, monta sur la grosse caisse de Ron et sauta de là haut pour finir à genou sur scène, à la fin de leur première chanson.

Ron transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes, Harry regardait la salle assombrie, n'osant regarder Draco. Draco lui, essayait justement de capter le regard d'Harry… Blaise était déjà fatigué, mais souriait à pleines dents, fier de lui et son petit effet.

Draco reprit le micro pour leur dire qu'il ne restait plus que deux chansons.

-Donc donnez-vous à fond, ou vous allez le regretter !! cria-t-il presque.

Le public hurla de plus bel. C'était surtout la voix des filles qui se faisait entendre, mais tant que quelqu'un criait, n'importe qui, Harry était content.

Leur deuxième chanson allait s'enchaîner avec leur dernière. Draco n'avait le droit de parler qu'une fois et il avait décidé de parler entre la première et la deuxième. Chose faite.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à Blaise de commencer seul, puis à Ron de l'accompagner. Pendant ce temps, Draco faisait des petits réglages et Harry aussi. Harry osa enfin croiser le regard du beau blond et ils se sourirent quand le courant passa.

Quand Draco eut fini ses réglages, il se rapprocha d'Harry et lui fit un signe de la tête. Harry comprit, il s'avance lui aussi dans sa direction. Une fois au centre de la scène, la guitare et la basse fusèrent en même temps dans l'espace. Les instruments se touchaient presque, ce qui donnait un effet très sympa pour le public, on croirait un seul et même instrument pour deux personnes différentes.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se rapprochaient instinctivement l'un de l'autre, comme prêt à s'embrasser, Draco posa son front contre celui d'Harry, et toutes les filles de la salle hurlèrent à l'unisson. Ce petit jeu dura une bonne minute puis les deux garçons rejoignirent leur place respective.

La deuxième finie, ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre que des cris de groupies se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Draco les en remercia et commença alors leur ultime chanson. Leur jeu de scène était bon, le son toujours un peu crépitant mais toujours aussi bien. Seule la lumière les dérangeait, en effet ils avaient tous les gros projecteurs en plein dans les yeux, et Harry commençait a avoir mal aux yeux. Ron et Draco avait fait tombé la chemise… ce qui avait provoqué d'autres cris encore plus excités.

Pour le final, Draco était venu au centre de la scène, Harry l'avait rejoint sur sa droite et Blaise sur sa gauche. Ron arrêta la batterie, seuls les deux guitares et le son grave de la basse se faisaient entendre. Ron détacha un des tambours de sa batterie et rejoint ses amis au centre de la pièce.

La musique se tue alors et les applaudissements retentir, mais la chanson n'était pas finie et Ron recommença à tambouriner sur son tambour. Un rythme s'installa et Blaise suivit, puis Harry et enfin la voix de Draco. Sa basse pendait avec classe derrière son dos. Le groupe était soudé et les dernières notes s'apaisèrent enfin. La lumière s'éteint. Après un instant d'hésitation, la salle entière applaudit le jeune groupe. Les lumières se rallumèrent et Draco laissa le micro à Harry.

-Je voulais simplement tous vous remercier. Merci d'être venu, merci de nous soutenir pour ceux qui vont nous soutenir. Et voilà, merci merci… merci !!

Draco le poussa et prit le micro à son tour.

-Donc on est les 'Fluorescent Adolescent', retenez bien ce nom, bientôt vous n'entendrez que ça de partout !! Votez pour nous, saluuuut.

Et les quatre garçons quittèrent la scène à petites foulées.

La représentation finie la foule était en délire. Les filles se sentaient plus pisser. Hermione était fière de son homme et les quatre garçons laissèrent entré sur scène un autre groupe nommé 'Capuccino'.

Soudain, surgit de nulle part une immonde chose, sauta au cou de Draco avant Hermione qui c'était préparé à l'enlacer.

-Draco !! Cria le petit être blond.

-Ah ! Mais qu'est ce c'est ? s'exclama Draco.

-C'est moi !! Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?! Depuis samedi dernier ! Au « Vert Coquin »

-Crevette ?

-Crivey !! Tu m'as laissé en plan, avant même que tu m'embrasses, bouda Colin.

Pendant que l'autre groupe se présentait et jouait, Hermione attrapa le bras de Colin et resserra sa poigne, le regard remplit de haine et de jalousie elle dit :

-Oh !! T'es qui toi ?

-Et toi t'es qui ? reprit Colin

-Nan toi d'abord t'es qui ?!

-Et toi euh t'es qui ! Pourquoi tu m'agresses, espèce de pas belle !

-Pas belle ?!! Qui ça moi ?!

-Bah oui toi ! Sale, sale… pas belle.

-Ah mais tu veux te battre !! Pesta la brune.

Pendant qu'elle recommençait le même dialogue de sourd avec Crivey qu'avec Fleur, Draco en profita pour s'éclipser suivit de près par Harry, Ron et Blaise.

Arriver en back-stage avec les autres concurrents, une drôle de tension c'était comme installé à la venu des « Fluorescent Adolescent » ils se regardaient tous en chien de faïence. La haine de l'ennemi était carrément palpable, mais la reconnaissance en tant qu'alter ego était si présente.

Le groupe qui passait avait fini son 'show' et maintenant on entendait un gars parler.

-Bien évidemment c'est vous, public, qui voter pour le groupe que vous avez préféré et le gagnant… Bah aura gagné ! Je suis trop drôle !!

Un silence pesant c'était installé…

-Hum…Okay

Pendant plus d'une heure on avait vu tous les gens de la sale voter pour un groupe ou un autre, et le jury avait déjà délibéré, les F.A (plus court que Fluorescent Adolescent) étaient vraiment stressés ainsi que les Warriors de la boue, les Capuccino, les Sorties de Secours, les Strawberry Jam… Enfin tout le monde quoi.

Blaise resserrait la main de Ron et Draco ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Il avait une furieuse envie de faire la même chose que Blaise, il en mourrait d'envie.

Il était plus obnubilé par Harry que par les résultats. De toute façon il savait qu'ils allaient gagner, ils étaient les meilleurs, même si les Warriors de la boue, avait été sérieusement bons !

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait sur scène, il avait enfin enlevé le balais qu'il avait dans le cul, il s'était rapproché d'Harry, avait chanté juste à coté de lui, yeux dans les yeux, il était sûr aussi que toutes les filles de la salle avait mouillées dans leur culotte.

-…Fluo…Lescent…

-Hu ?! S'exclama Draco.

Et le blond sentit Harry lui sauter dans les bras, il hurlait même, comme une fille, ce qui fit légèrement reculer Draco.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? dit le blond.

-GNÉ !!! cria Harry.

-Hein ?!!

-ON A Gagné ! cria encore une fois Harry.

Harry était toujours dans les bras du blond, joignant Blaise et Ron à eux, ils étaient en transe. Draco avait enfin réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer : ils avaient gagné, comme il l'avait dit, mais ce qui le rendait heureux c'était ce contact avec Harry, sentir sa peau, sa chaleur...

Et puis il se détacha de lui, pour monter sur scène récupérer leur récompense. Mais Snape les devança attrapant le trophée en forme de guitare.

-Merci, je sais que sans moi ils n'y seraient jamais arrivés ! Moi, leur professeur de musique. Je suis un génie, si vous avez des réclamations demandez moi ce que vous voulez. Merci.

Et il s'éclipsa comme il était apparut, emportant au passage leur récompense. Ron était bouche bée, les bras ballants, le regard fixé sur l'ombre de Severus Snape.

Revenant dans la fosse, les autres concurrents les applaudissaient, et Seamus le bassiste des Warriors de la boue s'approcha de Draco et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-C'est vrai que t'es meilleur que moi.

-Je le sais, sourit Draco.

Et Hermione arriva en courant, bousculant au passage Seamus qui tomba à terre, elle le regarda un bref instant et ne s'excusa pas. Elle sourit à Draco et lui dit:

-Mon dieu Draco, vous avez gagnés !! Vous l'avez fait !

-Je sais.

-Ce soir tu restes avec moi, dit-elle le regard rempli d'envie.

Harry, qui n'était pas loin, coupa court à la conversation, et ajouta:

-Désolé ma veille, mais ce soir, on reste tous ensemble. On va fêter notre victoire comme il se doit ! dit le brun, la voix pleine de rage, et avec une très légère pointe de jalousie, qu'Hermione ne manqua pas.

-Ah je ne savais pas… soupira le blond.

-T'es pas content ! Bouda Harry.

-Si, bien sûr que si !

La brune fit une mine constipée et Ron approcha d'elle et lui dit qu'elle pouvait ce joindre a eux, avec Pansy et Loona. Elle saisit l'occasion.

Harry était dégoûté.

Crivey sauta alors dans le groupe, et rajouta en serrant le bras de Draco, qu'il allait se joindre a eux lui aussi, sous le coup de l'excitation, Blaise lui dit qu'il était le bienvenue, alors qu'il n'était le pote de personne mais bon…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Blaise avait reçut un coup de fil d'une vieille connaissance à lui, cet inconnu lui avait demandé de passer la soirée avec lui et comme il voulait rester avec la bande il leur avait proposé de l'accompagner.

La bande composée d'Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, Loona et Crivey arrivèrent devant une énorme bâtisse, les lumières éclairaient le jardin. La musique sortait de la maison et emplissait tout le secteur.

-Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de voisin… murmura Ron à l'oreille de Blaise.

-C'est quoi le genre de tes potes Blaise ? Questionna Draco.

-Euh…un peu dans ton genre Dray…des bobos (1)…

-Ah ok… le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette gueule Malfoy ? Demanda Harry.

-Tu vas comprendre très vite…regarde…

Et la porte de la demeure s'ouvrit brusquement, une fille en sous-vêtements sortit en trombe, tituba et s'agenouilla pour gerber.

-Hum Okay…j'ai compris, dit Harry.

Un garçon en caleçon rejoignit la fille qui avait arrêté de vomir, lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa furieusement, elle se jeta sur lui l'allongeant dans l'herbe mouvant son corps sur lui en parfaite harmonie avec la musique qui s'échappait de la porte encore ouverte. Seraient-ils en train de mimer l'acte ? On dirait.

-Hum… Blaise t'es sûr… demanda Draco d'une voix froide.

Draco n'était pas très content, il se doutait que la soirée allait mal finir…pourtant elle avait si bien commencée. Ils avaient gagnés Harry et lui était sur le point de se réconcilier. Mais là avec tout l'alcool et la drogue qu'il y avait dans cette maison, il était sur que tout allait dégénérer. S'il se passait la même chose que la dernière fois ? Et si Harry lui sautait dessus, serait il capable de le repousser ? Il avait de sérieux doutes…et il n'avait pas faux.

-Oui, dit-il bien décidé, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a des occasions pareilles !!

Blaise était flippant parfois mais là il était au summum, son regard lubrique faisait même frissonner Ron de terreur. Et il en fallait. Il était tout excité sautillant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée trémoussant son cul sur le son. Oui Blaise était flippant.

Et le groupe entra dans la maison et ce qu'ils voyaient défilés sous leurs yeux dépassait l'entendement. Une horde d'adolescents se trémoussaient de partout, certains fumaient et pas que des clopes, d'autres buvaient juste après avoir gerbé, voir même sur leur potes… un pauvre gars essayait de nettoyer la galette qu'avait déposé son pote avec un mouchoir pas très net.

-Surtout on reste groupé… il ne faut pas se séparer ! dit Draco sérieusement.

Observant tous les gens un part un, il voyait bien que personne était net. Il reconnu un vieux pote à lui mais il préférait rester avec tout les autres. Blaise se faisait déjà des potes dansait, chantait, sautait…et buvait. Ron essayait de retenir son compagnon en vain puisqu'il fut entrainé avec lui. Ca allait mal finir.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Draco posa les yeux sur Harry qui avait l'air légèrement apeuré, il était si beau ce soir, ses yeux vert pétillait, sa bouche était si rouge, il était…Le blond était perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pose une main sur son épaule et lui repose la question.

-Et pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

-Sinon on va être dans la merde… les filles vous restées- il regarda à sa droite mais deux filles manquaient déjà à l'appel.

Loona avait disparut ainsi que Pansy, elles s'étaient réfugiées aux côtés d'un brun aux yeux bleus dénommé Tony, qui leur donnait déjà à boire et à fumer au plus grand plaisir de Loona. Le brun observait ses deux amies échanger des baisers à des inconnus…et elles n'étaient même pas bourrées. Harry avait la mine choquée voir outré. Draco en sourit. Mais tout de même ca l'inquiétait.

-Génial… je sens que ça va partir en cacahuète ! Pesta le blond.

Blaise trouva dans la foule son ami Chris, la maison était à lui, enfin à ses parents mais comme tout les week-ends ils avaient désertés préférant faire je ne sais quoi de plus intéressant. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'abandonner leur fils depuis qu'il avait l'âge de prendre le bus. On aurait pu plaindre Chris, oui, mais il s'en moquait, tant qu'il pouvait faire la fête avec ses amis boire et tester toutes sorte de pilules.

-Hey ! Chris ! Ca va ? Demanda le black en l'enlaçant fermement.

Ron était à coté de son (futur-ex) amant, Blaise en train de fusiller du regard, le Chris qui n'était déjà plus très frais.

Chris était un gars un peu spécial, son style vestimentaire était à revoir: un k-way jaune fluo une chapka et un bermuda… il avait beau faire 40° dans le salon il restait en k-way. Il était complètement déchiré, ses pupilles dilatées, le regard dans le vague mais on pouvait dire de Chris qu'il était plutôt pas mal. En voyant Ron sur le côté il l'enlaça à son tour comme s'ils étaient potes depuis 20 ans. Ce qui ne plut vraiment pas au roux, de quel droit l'embrassait il ? Et pourquoi Blaise ne paraissait pas jaloux.

Pendant que Ron doutait de son (fidèl) petit ami, de l'autre côté du salon Draco était encerclé : Hermione au bras gauche et Crivey au droit, les deux sangsues se lançaient des éclairs et le blond n'en pouvait plus. Hermione qui l'embrassait dans le cou, qui lui léchait l'oreille, il l'a repoussa vivement ERK qu'elle sangsue. Mais à peine avait il repoussé la brune qui la vilaine petit chose blonde aux tâches de rousseur lui tâtait la cuisse.

Harry était pri de nausées, il était à côté de ce ménage à trois et il commençait à avoir des remontées. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche et il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant. A son gout. Un 'truc' assez plaisant pour oublier que Draco était prit…_Euh pour passer une bonne soirée sans Ron et Blaise qui avait disparut voila !_

Donc il se dirigea vers un beau blond, à moitié nu sur le canapé, il ne savait même pas son nom que déjà le garçon l'embrassait, lui enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche. Il avoua que c'était plutôt plaisant…en plus il était vraiment pas mal ce gars donc pourquoi se priver. Il n'avait même pas but…rien et pourtant il prenait plaisir à embrasser ce blond, qui ressemblait un peu a Draco.

Il s'avoua même que de voir Draco le regarder intensément, quand il embrassait cet inconnu, l'excitait…Il s'avoua même qu'il aimerait que Draco soit jaloux…Il pensa même que s'il continuait, peut être qu'il hurlerait de rage et l'arrache des bras de la pale copie du bassiste. Mais il pensa surtout '_Je suis bien con'_. Donc il avait décidé d'en profiter encore un peu…la pale copie de Draco était parfaite, très belle, presque aussi bien, mais les baisers de Draco était plus…plus… Puis le garçon le regarda et lui proposa une pilule d'extasie…normalement il aurait du refuser…mais la il avait fait un choix, il voulait s'amuser de toute façon il était invincible. Et le blond posa la pilule sur sa langue et embrassa de nouveau Harry. On peut dire que le brun l'avait charmé.

Le regard de Draco se fit plus dur, Harry commença à discuter avec le blond, chose qu'on fait après avoir roulé des pelles bien entendu. Il s'appelait Maxxie il était plutôt pas mal dans son genre, les cheveux mi-long d'un blond doré et des yeux bleus intense… Harry prit un verre puis deux… trois…et peut être même plus.

Draco ne lâchait pas le brun des yeux… il fallait bien le surveiller. Prenant quelques verres bien entendu… que lui avait apporté un mec… le salon puait l'alcool la drogue et surtout le sexe. On aurait pu appeler ça une orgie, si tout le monde était dans son état normal ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas. Ici c'était un peu comme la scène finale du film 'Le parfum' pour ceux qui connaissent: une baise générale sans en être vraiment conscient.

Hermione était toujours accroché à son bras quand elle vit un gars avec écrit 'VIRGIN' sur son front… elle était charmée. Elle se détacha de Draco une seconde.

-Attends-moi ici d'accord, dit-elle au blond.

Comme si il allait l'attendre…Draco en profita pour se refugier derrière un groupe qui dansait. Crivey l'avait suivit bien entendu. Lui collant au cul comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Salut 'VIRGIN'… je m'appelle Hermione et toi ?

La jeune fille avait pincée les lèvres dans une moue qui se voulait sensuelle.

-Sid.

Sid comme il s'appelait était un garçon tout à fait charmant, une dégaine de looser ce qu'il le rendait extrêmement attachant, il était mince et élancé. Il portait un bonnet noir sur la tête et des lunettes rectangulaires. Il avait un sourire coquin ce qui aurait pu faire craquer n'importe quelle fille. Mais le seul problème c'est qu'il sentait le fennec…Sid oubliait souvent de mettre du deo…mais bon en soirée on pardonne tout…ou pas.

-Ok… ça te dis… elle lui murmura des choses indécentes à l'oreille et le garçon l'entraina dans une pièce de l'immense maison. Il avait l'air plutôt content.

Crivey quant à lui était toujours accroché au bras de Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille arrive droit sur lui, essaya de lui enlever son froc… mais ne réussit qu'a lui vomir dessus. Il prit la fuite. Crivey avait toujours eu peur des filles…il les trouvait trop méchantes et effrayantes.

Enfin seul le blond retourna à son espionnage de brun, il ne savait pas ou était passé Blaise et Ron… mais ça à la limite il s'en moquait. Un gars s'approcha de lui avec des pilules et Draco ne se fit pas prier pour les prendre. C'est vrai quoi tout le monde s'amuse ici ! Pourquoi pas lui.

_Potter c'est trouvé un autre copain… encore et moi je pue du cul t'sais… tout le monde le veux et moi aussi… mais je ne suis pas gay… non j'le suis pas… et putain ce blond la, il me ressemble drôlement… j'aime pas ça !! _Il faut bien l'avouer des pilules de l'alcool et de la fumée bizarre…ca fait dire des choses dont on ne se doutait pas…Enfin…

-Potter ! Hurla Draco.

Et ça fait même sortir les mots de la bouche alors qu'on pensait juste…

-Oui… réussit à dire Harry en sortant sa langue de la bouche de Maxxie.

Apres un moment d'hésitation Draco dit :

-C'est fini, on rentre !

-Nan ! Sal rabat joie !

Un gars en bicyclette passa en plein milieu du salon, vêtu uniquement d'un manteau en fourrure et d'un slip. Léopard le slip, s'il vous plaît.

-Regarde c'est la débauche !! On rentre !!

Et soudain dans la maison la chanson de **The Gossip- Standing in the Way of Control** retentit et toutes les personnes présentent dansèrent et se collèrent, se frottèrent les uns contre les autres ! Comme en transe… enfin bref c'était déjà le cas alors tout le monde s'en foutait !

Maxxie arriva vers Draco et se colla contre lui, ce qui ne fut pas du tout du goût d'Harry. Le brun attrapa Maxxie et le jeta sur un gars qui était couvert de chantilly... Le blond excédé prit la main du brun tandis que le mec couvert de chantilly tâtait méchamment Maxxie et lui foutait de la crème anglaise sur le torse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Potter !!

-Rien !!

Draco balada donc Harry dans toute la maison, voyant au passage un gars qui gerbait dans les chiottes (au moins celui là, il était au bon endroit), une fille et un gars qui baisaient dans les escaliers et Loona et Pansy en culotte autours du brun aux yeux bleus.

Arrivés dans un long couloir, ils virent Ron dans les bras d'Hermione qui essayait de l'embrasser :

-Laisse-moi !! Je suis une merde… j'y arriverais jamais !!

-Ne dis pas ça !!

-Mais c'est pas toi qui te prends taules sur taules au lycée !!

-Tu t'en moque… les profs c'est tous des culs.

-Nan mais j'veux pas rester un an de plus dedans… et vu comme c'est parti… j'veux mon baaaaac Hermione, je le veuuuux et pas au rattrapage, sinon j'pourrais pas aller à Paris cet été...

-Moi je suis là… elle le prit dans ses bras et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du roux. Ca va mieux ?

Draco continua son chemin alors qu'Harry se débattait pour sauver Ron des griffes de ce monstre lubrique. Montant à l'étage ils ouvrirent plusieurs chambre dont une avec Blaise qui sniffait de la poudre avec Chris, pour enfin aboutir dans une chambre qui par chance n'avait pas été occupée.

-Bon ça te suffit tout ce que tu as vu ou t'en veux plus ? demanda le blond froidement

Harry fit la moue.

-Comment ça… c'est rien…. Malfoy c'est une fête ! Rien de plus !

-Rien de plus ! Rien de plus… si je t'vais pas sauver t'aurais baisé sur le canapé avec le gars d'en bas ! Cracha le blond

-Et alors ?

-Comment ça et alors ? Je t'informe que pour une première fois c'est pas top moquette© !

-Et qui dis que ca aurait été ma première fois ! Cracha Harry.

-T'as couché avec JR ??

-Et toi t'as couché avec Hermione ?!

-Non, et puis de quoi je me mêle !

-Je peux te dire EXACTEMENT la même chose !

-Tu m'énerves…Réponds-moi t'as couché avec Rosemarie.

-Il s'appelle JD !! BORDEL !!

-M'en fout je l'aime pas et je l'appel comme je veux, JR, Rosemarie, Micheline, Lesly !!!

-Rah mais t'es chiant pourquoi tu fais ça ! s'écria Harry

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu sais pas…Tu trouves que ça à dire…

C'en était trop pour le brun, il n'en pouvait plus…des semaines qu'il avait envie de Draco des semaines qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, des semaines…maintenant Harry en était sûr, il appréciait Draco, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. En fait il l'aimait, il sortait avec JD uniquement pour rendre Draco jaloux…mais cet enfoiré n'avait pas arrêté de baiser…et il était sorti avec la Granger, la même fille qu'il avait refoulée… Décidemment il détestait cette fille.

Harry décida qu'il était temps, temps de récupérer Draco, de le conquérir, qu'il apprenne à le connaitre encore mieux, qu'il l'aime tout simplement. Ils devaient arrêter de se rouler des pelles et de ne plus se parler, ils devaient avoir une vrai conversation quelque chose de plus profond, de vrai. Puis sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire Harry plaqua son vis-à-vis sur la porte. Coupant le souffle au blond.

- Arrêtes !! S'écria Draco.

-Non. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Draco avait cessé de respirer, il se demandait ce qu'avait Harry en tête, en fait nan il ne pensait pas du tout a ça, il pensait surtout a stopper l'érection qu'il avait au contact du brun. En cet instant précis il se disait qu'il fallait la jouer serré sinon il n'était pas dans la merde. Les mains du brun avaient glissés sur ses hanches et là il frissonna, il en trembla. Harry était vraiment sexy. Harry était dangereux.

-Stop… murmura Draco à l'oreille du brun.

-Non j'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !

Le brun s'était énervé, il l'avait attrapé plus fermement, plus possessivement. Draco ne devait être qu'à lui.

-Attendre quoi. Avait-il soufflé

-Que tu fasses le premier pas… donc voila c'est à moi de le faire.

Et sans attendre il déposa ses lèvres sur le cou brulant de Draco.

-Arrêtes… je ne veux pas…

Le bassiste tremblait, il se demandait comment faisait-il pour tenir encore sur ses deux jambes chancelantes…comment une simple pression des lèvres sur son cou pouvait il le mettre dans un état pareil.

-Tu dis 'Arrêtes… Arrêtes…non...' Mais tu ne me repousses pas, c'est peu être un 'oui' déguisé…

-Stop… souffla le blond.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas arrêter et ce n'est pas l'alcool ou je ne sais quoi qui me fait agir de cette façon… Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'en rêve ?

Harry avait planté son regard émeraude dans le gris métallique du blond, Draco y lisait tellement de désir et de détermination…qu'il dut réfléchir assez longtemps pour émettre un son presque inaudible…un léger murmure qui ressemblait presque a un gémissement.

-Non…

Le guitariste le regarda avec fureur…planta ses ongles dans la chair du blond, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir Draco.

-Si, tu le sais, donc arrêtes de me prendre pour un con, arrêtes de jouer avec moi, arrêtes de m'embrasser et de prétexter une amnésie ou une prise de conscience !

Des mensonges de la part de Draco il en avait trop entendus, il avait presque baissé les bras à cause d'Hermione, mais l'alcool était devenu un allié comme quoi…on aura tout vu. Il était un peu comme un sérum de vérité. Sa tête avait beau tournée il était conscient de tout ce qu'il faisait…il savait…

-Je…

-Ce soir tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière Malfoy !!

Et il plaqua furieusement ses lèvres contre celle du blond. L'attrapa par sa chevelure soyeuse et le força à ouvrir la bouche, pour y glisser sa langue. Ce n'était pas très subtil mais il savait que Draco en avait autant envie…enfin il le souhaitait.

Draco avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, il repensait a Maxxie qui l'avait touché avant lui, il repensa à JD… qu'avait il pu faire à Harry… qu'avait il pu lui faire ressentir ? Avait il couché avec ce gars, avait il touché Harry comme il le touchait à cet instant ? Avait-il aimé ça ? Ou le préférait il lui ? Draco s'était dit qu'il n'était pas dans la merde…trop de question trottaient dans sa tête alors qu'il aurait du se concentrer su les lèvres d'Harry. Mais voila qu'il se disait près à rester avec Harry…même si c'était un garçon…même s'il avait été un alien tant qu'il était Harry…il n'y avait que ca qui comptait vraiment.

Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que t'en as envie.

-Non.

Et pourquoi mentait il alors qu'il était sur le point de s'avouer qu'il…

-Alors pourquoi tu es si dur pour moi ? Dit Harry tout en plaquant sa main sur l'entrejambe du blond.

Le blond se détacha brutalement d'Harry, le poussant violement sur le lit en face de lui. Il avait raison. Harry avait raison il en avait envie. Mais pourquoi refusait-il de le dire ? Pourquoi alors que son corps prouvait le contraire. Pourquoi mentait-il ?

-Tu as tort…

-Et en quoi ? reprit Harry.

-Sur tout ! Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, je ne veux pas…

Il mentait…encore.

-Arrêtes de mentir Draco, t'en as envie autant que moi ! Je le sais.

-Ah ouais et comment ?

-La façon dont tu me regarde à l'instant, pourquoi tu te mens.

-Je…

C'est vrai Harry avait raison…et sans s'en rendre compte il commença à enlever ses vêtements…doucement…sensuellement…pour laisser au brun tout le plaisir de le contempler. Il avait beau nier il était là, pratiquement nu devant Harry qui le dévorait des yeux. Et il s'était jeté sur Harry comme s'il était sa proie…peut être était-ce le cas. Harry s'était instinctivement cambré pour sentir le corps du blond. Pourtant ce n'était pas si agréable…lui aussi voulait être nu…lui aussi voulait sentir la peau satiné de Draco. Il s'empressa de se mettre dans le même état que lui, le gratifiant de multiples baisers sur son corps laiteux en contraste avec sa peau halée. Sa peau était si douce au touché…si sucrée au gouté.

-J'avais raison… souffla Harry.

-Non, et Draco esquissa un sourire.

Harry était déjà au septième ciel, Draco ne fuyait plus… Draco l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, Draco était avec lui… il était à lui.

Il avait souvent espéré et là…c'était du concret.

Il écarta assez les cuisses pour laisser la place au blond, tout deux se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, Harry se cambrait de plus en plus… pour sentir Draco… encore plus.

Ses mains se baladaient sous tout son corps aucune partie n'avaient étés oubliées par Draco… son corps s'embrasait et l'érection qu'il arborait était là pour le confirmer. Draco avait la main qui suivait le torse du brun se laissant guider par les nombreux gémissements appréciateur d'Harry, sa main était tout près de sa ligne de poils qui montrait le chemin à suivre.

-Draco… dit Harry dans un souffle.

-Oui… Le blond avait posé délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du brun et sourit.

Il continua alors sa descente…sa main glissa dans le caleçon d'Harry, qui réprima un juron.

-Je…

-Oui…

Il déposa de nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres rougies et lui dit de se laisser aller.

-Je crois…

-Oui.

-Que je…

Harry haletait…Harry frémissait…Harry…

Et la seconde d'après Hermione entrait en compagnie de Ron, en train de s'embrasser… Ils n'avaient pas vu les deux garçons à moitié nus sur le lit.

Pourtant les deux garçons avaient été tellement surpris qu'ils s'étaient cachés sous les couvertures du lit comme deux jeunes filles effarouchées.

Ron plaqua Hermione sur une armoire, lui enleva sa jupe et caressa ses fesses rebondies… elle gémit si fort qu'elle en fit tressaillir le blond.

Puis elle poussa Ron à terre et se frotta de nouveau sur lui, enleva sa ceinture, son pantalon…

Harry avait blêmit.

Draco se releva attrapa la main d'Harry et l'entraina de force à l'extérieur de la chambre.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !!

-On va ailleurs.

-RON ET TA COPINE VONT BAISER !!!

-Et alors ?

-Tu t'en branles ?

-Oui.

-Mais RON IL VA TROMPER BLAISE !!

-Oui.

-ET TU T'EN MOQUE.

-OUI !! OUI !! OUI !! On a des choses plus importantes à faire !!

-Je peux pas laisser mon meilleur pote avec elle ! Elle c'est déjà tapé un gars dans la soirée !!

-Et alors ?

-Tu sais dire que ça ou quoi ?

-Viens avec moi et tu comprendras.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et Draco ouvrit la porte de la cuisine ou Blaise se faisait plaisir avec Maxxie.

-HAN !!

-Et oui c'est la vie… Maintenant viens on doit continuer ce qu'on avait commencé !

-Tu crois que j'en ai envie là tout de suite la maintenant ? Si je couche avec toi ce soir, demain tu vas nier tout en bloc ! Je veux du concret !! Demain… enfin tout à l'heure… quand tu seras retourné à l'internat… je veux savoir où ça va nous mener…

Les gens dans le salon dansaient toujours… mais cette fois en sous-rythment et sur-rythme car ils étaient tous défoncés… Draco remonta dans la chambre ou Ron et Hermione étaient en train de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, il prit ses affaires et celles d'Harry et les lui rapporta.

-Viens on rentre…

**A SUIVRE…**

(1) Les bobos à Lyon ne sont pas des « bourgeois-bohème » comme a Paris chez nous enfin surtout pour Camille et moi les bobos sont juste des gars pété d'oseille qui pètent plus haut que leur cul )

* * *

**Melkaw**: Ayéééé plus qu'un chapitre est c'est la fin... Bon encore ici on est vulgaire, on écrit mal (je trouve) mais voilà on veut quand même la finir cette fiction, on espère ne pas (trop) vous décevoir... Une petite review quand même ? 


End file.
